Cleaning Out My Closet
by Iceagesurvivor123
Summary: A pill popping Mom, a Dad that's gone half-the-year and an abusive brother; the only thing good in Bella's life is her little sister. At school, Bella is beaten and made fun of. Will the new family make it better or worse for her? Abuse AH AU


Title: **COMC Orig FULL**  
Category: Books » Twilight  
Author: IceAgeSurvivor123  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Published: 08-05-10, Updated: 08-05-10  
Chapters: 1, Words: 80,313

* * *

**Chapter 1: 50 chaps in 1 the whole story**

* * *

**Yes, COMC is back by popular demand! Apparently, a lot of people wanted to reread it. I was going to try to make it an actual book, but figured out that once it's been online, a publisher won't touch it. Sadly, I figured this out after I had gone through, changed the names, and was beginning editing. :( I only edited the begging though, hope you don't mind? Just reading over this thing again made me cringe in terror from my terrible writing. **

**Oh! Someone started a page on Face Book for COMC, go join it if you want? I'm part of it...*shrug***

**Here's the summary they provide on their page:**_ Cleaning out my closet is about a young girl who was getting abused by her older brother, parents and the kids at school. She has no friends and only feels love towards her little sister. But the Cullens come to school and base her off the rumors created to make Bella's life even worse; everyone, except Edward.  
A pill popping Mom, a Dad that's gone half-the-year and an abusive brother. The only thing Bella finds good in her life is Jordyn, her little, blonde, curly haired sister. At school, Bella is beaten and made fun of, and a new family, full of teenagers, comes to Forks and base her off the rumors. Everyone, except for Edward. Now, Edward want's to save Bella from her parents, her brother James, the kids at school, and if she's lucky, herself.  
But when it turns out that Bella's dad has a second family full of kids her age, at her school, that hate her, things take a turn for the worst._

**Lol, makes it sound awesomer then it actually is. I changed some things here and there, hope you don't mind. Ignore the name flops! Bella is Maxi, Edward is Levi, everyone else is pretty self explanatory. **

**So, enjoy in the memory that is my pride and fucked up joy bitches. **

**- Love, Taylor. **

Title: **Cleaning out my Closet**  
Category: Books » Twilight  
Author: twihead22796  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Published: 03-16-09, Updated: 01-18-10  
Chapters: 52, Words: 81,565

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

As I walked up the steps to my house, I let out a sigh. I was so tired of doing the same thing everyday. Go to school, get the crap beaten out of me, go home, get the crap beaten out of me, watch Jordyn, go to sleep.. It was always the same.

My feet scraped against the ground, hard asphalt replacing the rubber soles the shoes used to hold. Piece of shit, I'd have to add more duct tape.

A loud, childish shriek was heard through the screen door, and immediately a smile hit my face.

Jordyn. My little sister had developed a likeness for calling me mommy. Why, you ask? Because I took care of her since _my_ mom brought her home from the hospital. Renee came in, placed the baby carrier on the counter, and asked me to watch her while she took a little nap.

She never came back down, and I became a mommy at thirteen.

My mind seemed blank as I pulled open the screen door, and was almost propelled down the stairs.

"Mommy!" Jordyn squealed, clinging to my legs.

Laughing quietly, I pulled the little girl off of me, and carried her into the kitchen. Carefully, I set her on the counter, getting out of the way of her swinging feet.

"I'm sissy not mommy, remember?" I reminded her. She shrugged before looking around the kitchen, trying to find something to keep her attention.

My feet dragged me over to the fridge and I pulled open the door. Inside, I could only find two cans of Pepsi and an almost empty bottle of Apple Juice.

I sighed and pulled out the juice. The kitchen was a mess so instead of wasting precious energy looking for a cup I'd never find, I just handed Melanie the jug.

"Bella, get me a soda!" James yelled down the stairs.

A noticeable flinch fled through my body, and I fought the urge to run away. James, was my older, stronger, brother by three years. Since he was a few months older then me, James was twenty-one. He had the normal blonde hair and blue eyes thing going on, taken after my mom. He was tall, reaching 6'2 at full height. His muscles were always well toned, and I knew it from the bruises.. Most of my memories of him were terrible, except for ones from when I was three, but those were already deteriorating. Sadly, I was happy about that.

I didn't want to remember that kind James, especially with this evil one taking his place.

"We only have Pepsi." I yelled back to him, just barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Then bring me that. Fuck." He said as a door slammed.

Jordyn looked at the stairs and sighed. "Bella, can I watch cartoons?" she asked, her head bounced slightly as she talked making her golden curls bounce.

I smiled at her and lifted her from the counter, watching as she ran into the living room and turned on the TV.

Jordyn was always my number one priority. James would have to learn patience for a few minutes. I heard a door open upstairs and flinched. It was like he had heard the rebellious thoughts I was thinking and came down to squash them.

James turned the corner and glared at my shaking form. He walked past me, brushing my shoulder so hard I was forced to turn, and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

He placed it on the counter and it thudded softly, a few drops from the

"Bella, didn't I ask for a soda?" He asked, he gripped the counter and his knuckles turned white.

"J-Jordyn wanted juice. I-I had to get it for her." I whispered, looking at Jordyn as she watched TV. I understand it's pretty shitty using my six year old little sister as an excuse, but self preservation was a bitch.

The small child turned to glare at James, like she was ready to get up and defend me. Even though we all knew she couldn't do anything. She knew what was about to happen, but knew nothing she did could stop it.

James slapped me and kicked my legs out from under me, making me fall against the hard wood floor and banging my head against it. I sucked in a breath as to keep from gasping out in pain, thinking myself as silly for even needing to do so. I felt worse pain before at the hands of James, this was no where near that amount.

"Bitch." He muttered as he walked past me.

My back was aching from the hard wooden floor, but my cheek was used to the soft sting.

I heard him go upstairs and waited until his door slammed before daring to get up. Jordyn appeared in front of me, her face filled with worry, her cheeks pink with anger. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"I'm fine Jo, go watch TV." I told the little girl, using her like I had given her an important task, she turned and skipped back to the TV, her problems momentarily forgotten.

"Bella, can you please get me a soda?" Renee yelled down at me.

I glared at the stares before walking over to the fridge and taking the last Pepsi. My feet thudded harshly against the staircase as I climbed them, releasing my anger on the wood.

The room was the first on the right, the door already propped open. Dirty clothes and empty cigerette cases lined the floor, but I hardly even spared them a glance as I pushed open the door. She was sitting on the ledge of her bed, watching a stupid talk show. Bright neon orange pill bottles lined the counters of the room. The stench of alcohol so strong I almost gagged.

I ignored her and placed the soda by her bed. I was so angry at her. How could she sit here, with her beer, while her six year old raises herself and her son beats the crap out of her other daughter. Well, she probably wouldn't notice unless James stopped paying rent.

"Thanks hunny..." She slurred in a groggy voice as she reached for her Oxycodone and newly acquired soda.

I didn't bother replying. We both knew she wouldn't listen anyways. Instead of saying what I though, I just left the room and walked down stairs. Melanie was sitting eating some cereal now. She hardly even needed me anymore. Pretty soon I wouldn't even have a purpose but being a punching bag.

I kissed her on her head and laid down on the couch, only closing my eyes for a second. But that second was all I needed to fall asleep.

* * *

I woke up with something warm in my arms. My eyelids fluttered open, and golden curls glided against my face; Jordyn. She was holding my arm in a death grip around her torso, cuddling up against me. She looked so peaceful, for once, that I didn't want to move. I doubted she had a full hour yet. The child never got any sleep. Much too preoccupied with watching T.V.

Instead of smelling decaying food, I smelt pancakes. It was a smell that James probably found comforting. I didn't. To him, it reminded of mom and dad. Before they started leaving every other year, or getting drunk. By the time I was old enough to walk, mom had already spiraled into her little addiction.

Sighing, I maneuvered around the sleeping body and stood from my spot on the couch, stretching as I did. Unlike most girls my age, I didn't have a nice comfy room. I had a couch, a broken one at that. Hell, it was better then sleeping on the ground.

James was running around the kitchen, cooking whatever he found in the cupboards. Which trust me, wasn't a lot.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, completely confused this early in the morning.

His eyes briefly looked over at me, before he went back to work. "Victoria is coming over. I wanted her to have a nice breakfast. We all know you can't cook for shit and I need you to leave. Put Jordyn in my room." He ordered me as he started flipping pancakes.

Ah Victoria. She was, as James claimed, the only good thing in his life. They've been going out for a few years now, and I had an idea that she was just using him for money. Not that James was the richest guy on the market, but he worked three jobs and was saving to get out of here. The little bitch took every penny off of him she could get.

Not wanting a morning beating, or to sour his out of character good mood, I did as he said; lifting Jordyn from the couch and carrying her up the stairs. She felt so light in my arms, not at all the weight she should be at six. I would have to get her to eat more. Her life was fucked up enough, I didn't want her to have a bad "mom" as well.

I carried her up the stairs and placed her on James bed. She shifted and rolled around but stayed asleep. James had installed an outer lock for days such as these, but I felt cruel locking it. She wasn't an animal, and hopefully she was smart enough to know to stay in there.

Not wanting to wake her up, I turned and walked down the stairs quietly. I didn't need her waking up and following me to school again.

I didn't even bother to say goodbye to James as I grabbed my backpack and left the house. I knew he would actually be happy I was gone. As soon as I walked out the door I almost hit myself in the head. How could I forget to ductape my damn shoes again Ah fuck, it's going to be hell at school today. Maybe I could talk the janitor into sparing some tape. He owes me after I washed the graffiti off my locker and didn't make him do it.

I only had one pair of clothes, and one pair of shoes. Both being hand me downs from Jace. It's not like he didn't have any money, but like I said he was saving it. If I wanted money, I had to get a job. Which didn't really fly well with my grades. At school, I was carrying D's and F's. I didn't really care what happened to me, since I figure I could just live at the house until Jordyns old enough to not need me anymore.. Life would be pretty much over for me, and then I wouldn't feel any guilt in running away or.. ending it.

But I didn't really like to think of the day when Jordyn wouldn't need me anymore, so I just shut off my mind and walked the rode. Since Charlie, my dad, was gone every other year he couldn't really control the family like he use to. Our family was falling apart. James said it was his way of running away. Which is why we both have this mutual hate for him. It's one of the only things we agree on.

Things used to be different. James used to be my protective big brother, my mom would actually be a mom, and everyone was happy. Now, everything was horrible. I still don't even know how it changed.

I sighed as the school came into view. I hated this place. I wished I could say it was better then home but it wasn't.

"Hey Swan, why don't you go play in traffic?" Trent called from across the parking lot, using my last name in some form of taunt.

What a wonderful day this was turning out to be?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

I groaned in pain as Tanya's foot collided with my stomach. Lauren's vile laugh reached my ears. "Aw, is little Bella hurt?" Trent taunted.

Ignoring him while I rolled away from them. What I really wanted to do was grab Tanya's foot, flip her to the ground, and start pounding on her. But if I did that it would just be worse. The only thing I can do is just let it happen and get by.

"Hey, you kids get out of here!" A warm voice hissed, shooing away my tormentors.

Of course, the teacher comes after I get beat the crap out of.

Trent, Derrick, Micheal, Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica decided to start picking on me in the third grade. In the beginning it was just Trent, Derrick, and Micheal did. They're triplets, but hardly look anything alike.

Well, Trent and Derrick do, Micheal didn't. There was always a rumor going around the Micheal was adopted. Trent and Derrick had dark black hair, with green eyes. Derrick had gotten red streaks and grew his out, while Trent cut it short and was thinking of dieing it blonde. Micheal, or Mike, had short spiky blonde hair and hazel eyes. Family resemblance? I see none.

Jessica originally had brown hair, but died it blond in the eighth grade. She wasn't really all that hot, especially since her eyebrows didn't match her hair, but with her tight short skirts and even tighter tops, she made it seem like she had the body to kill for.

Tanya had black hair that went down to her mid back, and stunning blue eyes. Unlike Jessica, she was naturally beautiful, and would have guys all over her if Derrick didn't scare them off with his freaky jock mo-jo.

The leader of the girls was a little barbie named Lauran. She had naturally straight blond hair, and pounds of makeup always caked on. I sometimes wonder how different she looks without it. Her and Mike were "madly in love" and gave a demonstration of it by swapping spit every chance they had.

I heard the group laugh and start walking away, wondering why they never got into trouble for doing that.

"Are you okay?" The teacher questioned, crouching down beside me.

I looked up and saw a woman with brown hair that reached he shoulder blades. She had freckles and brown eyes hidden behind purple glasses.

"I will be." I mumbled in response to her question.

"I'm Mrs. Bird. It's my first day." She introduced as she helped me to my feet. No offense to her, but I didn't really care; but I pretended to listen since she did save me.. Kinda.

"Well, I have to go. The bells going to ring soon and I still have to get to my fifth period." She smiled at me and turned back into her classroom. Something about Psychology. I don't think I take her class. Hell if I know.

I groaned as I stood up. Tanya could kick pretty hard. I wish I could fight back but they would just kick me more. This I knew from experience. Twelve years of this shit teaches you that. The bell rang, snapping me out of my thoughts, and I started running to Biology. I was glad I sat alone in this class. People actually didn't annoy me. It was the one place I could be at peace.

I sometimes wish I could be invisible, not known. Angela, a tan skinned girl with wavy brown hair that was always up in a bun, was invisible to almost everyone. I wish I could be so lucky.

Mr. Banner glared at me for being late. I just sat down and stared at my desk. Wait. Something was wrong here. I felt warmth next to my side and when I looked, someone was sitting next to me. It was a boy. Tall with a hint of muscle. He had penny bronze hair and bright green eyes. Green eyes that were staring at me as I stared at them.

Aw, Hell. The jigs up. I'm busted. Now he's going to think I like him or something, and I bet you he's one of those cocky guys who'll never let me live it down.

I heard a soft chuckle come from the body next to me and my anger flared. Great, I was right. Maybe I could play nice to Mr. Banner so he could give me an empty desk again.

"Oh no, poor Edward. He's being looked at by the ugly duckling." Tanya said with a sneer.

I looked down at the table and clenched my fist. Great, not like I hadn't already scene that coming. Lauren and her clones probably already stuck there claws in him. Next time I see him, he'd probably be hitting me.

"Tanya settle down. Today we will be watching a movie on the cells function in the body." Mr. Banner droned in a monotonous voice.

The lights flickered off and the movie started. When the lights went down, so did my head. Science class, the perfect place to sleep, or try to anyway. My breath showed up slightly on the black surface, and I lightly traced shapes in it.

Instead of being ignored like I begged for, something soft hit my head. I bolted up quickly and discovered a piece of paper next to my jacket covered arm. I unfolded it, using the barbies predictability to know what it was.

_Swan, you had better leave the new kid alone. _

_We don't want his presence tainted by you now  
do we? He's too perfect for you. _

Ignoring the warning, I crumbled it back up and tossed it to the kid sitting beside me. His "presence" should know it was already being claimed.

My head went back to the same space, my eyes fluttering closed. Wish I could get this kind of quiet at home. This table was comfier than my damn couch. I already knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep, no matter how much I wanted to. My guard was up and it wouldn't allow me.

Something touched my hair, making me open my eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. Couldn't the bitches leave me alone? I get it. Bella no touchy the new kid.

I looked up and saw him staring at me, his eyes drifting between me and the clock.

"It's almost time to go. I didn't know if you were asleep." The new kid, didn't Tanya call him Edward?, whispered.

I couldn't tell if that was his real reason or not. He probably stuck his gum in my hair or something. I checked my hair but could feel nothing except the greasiness. Finally the bell rang and I ran out of there.

Maybe I should have said thanks, it was kind of nice I guess. No one was like that here. The thoughts quickly left my head, and I cursed myself for event thinking of trusting him. How could I? He would probably just betray me or something. Maybe tell Tanya all my secrets...

The thoughts left my head as I realized I had Gym next. Oh joy. What I wouldn't give to ditch? I would but, I don't feel like going home. I sighed and entered the locker room, where girls glared and moved away from me. My feelings weren't hurt anymore by it. I learned to suck it up, and have tougher skin. I still had no idea why they all hated me, though. One rumor in fifth grade about you liking girls and you're avoided like the plague.

I moved over to my locker and spun the dial to my code. By the time I started changing most of the girls had left, not that I was complaining. The less that saw my body the better. It's not that I was worried that they would care and call the police, but I just didn't want to see the looks of revulsion.

Once I was done changing in my, well James, old shorts and shirt I headed out to the gym. There were a few new people. Must be Edwards family or something.

Two girls were surrounded by Lauren and Jessica. They kept glaring and pointing at me, their mouths moving too fast that I had no hope in wondering what they were saying. More lies and exaggerated rumors, oh goody! Something about me being a money grubbing slut, I think. The taller girl had blonde hair and a body that I was shocked Tanya wasn't spreading rumors about. She had long blonde hair and and I could only guess blue eyes. The other girl was about the same height as me, 5'3, with short brown hair. I heard Lauren snicker, and the two girls look over to join in "glare at Bella day".

Oh well, not like I wasn't use to it.

I also saw Trent and Derrick talking to a tall burly boy, well man, and a lanky guy with blond hair. The burly guy just shrugged and smiled, while the lanky one just looked kind of disgusted. Either what they were saying was really bad, or these guys weren't gossip queens.

The second bell for P.E rang and everyone jogged over to their numbers. I was about to join them, but when I took a step forward my entire right converse about came off. Oh yeah, I forgot to talk to the janitor. Shit.

If these fall apart then I'll have to walk home bare foot, and trust me there's a lot of glass on that rode. I knelled down and tried to put the tape back around them, but it was so old and dirty that it just fell back off.

A loud thud appeared at my right, and I looked over to see duct-ape at my side and Coach C. walking away. Smiling to myself, I quickly started to wrap the tape around James converse.

"Bella, I love your shoes." One of the new girls yelled at me. Looking up, I saw it was the shorter of the two. She was wearing an evil grin on her face, and Lauren slid her a high-five. Of course she would make fun of the damn shoes, everything she has is new. New shoes, new clothes, new backpack, new haircut.

"Nice one." Jessica complimented.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet." The tall one with blond hair remarked. "The last girl at our school got what was coming to her. Especially after what she did to us."

Now if I had cared, I would have wondered what happened. But since I saw that she was a bitch who judged me without even knowing me, I didn't even think twice about it. It's kind of sad they had nothing better to do than talk about my shoes. In a way, _I _pitied _them._

"Since we have some new kids you can all have free time while Jessica and Lauren explain how our P.E class works." Coach C ordered, before turning to get get some basketballs and jump rope.

Yes, our P.E class needed to be explained because it was so complicated. I rolled my eyes, but didn't complain. Tuesdays were run days, and it wasn't exactly my forte. I sighed and finally finished off my shoes, wondering what the hell James did to these things before he gave them to me.

Feeling completely bored out of my mind, I snuck into the girls locker room, changed back into my regular clothes, and walked out of Gym.

No one even spared me a glance.

**Chapter 3**

I had went through the rest of the day in complete auto-pilot. After gym, nothing really news worthy happened. I only had the new kids for two classes, Biology and P.E, and I didn't see anyone at lunch since I've been hunkered down in the Library after I learned how to read.

Yep, now I just gotta walk home, take care of Jordyn... Well, you know the drill by now.

A dark blue car, obviously modified, pulled up next to me on the dirt road. The window closest to me rolled down, and I was prepared to say that I wasn't a whore to some snob nosed jerk, when low and behold, Edwards face popped out of the window.

"Hey, Bella." He grinned at me.

I mumbled a small "Hi." back and sped up my pace.

"Why are you walking home?" Edward asked, looking curiously at my duct-ape shoes.

That should be obvious.

"I don't have a car." I sighed. Why on earth did people enjoy reminding me?

I heard some "Dammit!" and "Stupid Edward."s in the backseat. Glancing curiously at the back, I saw all the kids from my gym class squashed back there. The occupancies of the car where glaring at me, and in one case, Edward.

"We have an extra seat. I can drive you home." He offered.

The two girls stared at me with a look that said "You get in this car and we will shoot you're puppy." Okay maybe I'm exaggerating but they obviously didn't want me in the car.

"No, it's fine. Thanks Edward." I resolved, before turning around and walking away.

"What the hell Edward?" I heard a voice from the car shriek.

My heart dropped a little bit. Dammit, I had gotten my hopes up again. Why did I even bother with that anymore? Whatever, I don't care... I didn't want them to see my house anyways. No need for them to have more amo against me.

I traveled down the dirt rode, contemplating what would have happened if I had gotten in with Edward. One things for sure, I'd most likely end up with something stuck in my hair, and a story for the girls to tell the Barbies.

As I got farther down the road I felt like I was being watched.

When I turned around, I saw Edwards car following me.

Instead of speeding up like I wanted too, I chose to face the inevitable and stopped walking to wait for them.

When they did, I was shocked to see only Edward in the car.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Bella, the nearest house is two miles away. I'm not leaving you alone until you get in this car."

I looked into his dark green eyes, and saw they were filled with seriousness. Part of me wondered if he was actually going to get out of the car and force me in. 'Eh what the hell. It's a free ride and it comes out of his gas money.

"Fine but you leave immediately when I get out." I warned him, before opening the passenger door and sitting in the seat.

The smooth leather felt weird against my dirt covered skin.

"See? Was that so hard?" Edward asked me playfully.

Not in the mood, I ordered him "Just drive."

He sighed and started driving back down the road.

"Which way?" Edward asked.

"Go straight and turn right." I told him.

He nodded and followed my directions.

After a few seconds of awkward quietness, I asked him what kind of car it was, like I knew what I was talking about.

"It's a Mitsubishi Eclipse from 1996. Rosalie and Emmett modified it for me. Alice says it's what brought them together." He laughed quietly.

I guess Mr. Brainiac realized I didn't know who the hell he was talking about, since he quickly said, "Oh, um, sorry. Rosalie is the blond one, Emmetts the big guy, and Alice is the little one. There's also Jasper, he's Alice's boyfriend."

Normally, I wouldn't care but I was a bit confused. "Um, incest?" I questioned him, a sour look on my face.

"Oh shit, no." He laughed a little bit and scratched the back of his head. "Sometimes I forget to explain. Um, we're all adopted. Alice is my real sister though."

I made a sound, and he thankfully pulled up to my house.

Dirt covered the drive, a window was broken, a child was shouting, a guy was yelling, my mom's car was gone, and trash covered the front yard.

"Don't say shit to anyone." I reminded him before getting out of the car and walking toward the front door.

Jordyn ran out to meet me half way. A bruise was already forming on her arm and tears were streaking down her pink cheeks Jame stood in the doorway of the house, his eyes cold and mean. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened. I glared at James, but knew I had to keep my cool in front of Edward.

Why hadn't he left yet?

"Get inside." James seethed.

My glare went up a few notches, and I pushed aside him in the doorway.

"Where's mom?" I asked him as I passed, as if I really cared.

"The dealer. Get that kid out of here." James ordered as he tried to grab Melanie from me.

I pulled her away from him and sat her down on the kitchen counter, giving him a look that warned him to stay away from her, before running out the door. Edward was still in the driveway, as predicted.. His hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly, his knuckles turned white.

"Is that you're dad?" He asked me as I approached his car.

"No, my brother. Look, Edward leave. We're not supposed to have anyone here." I told him, my hands shaking as I tried to keep my anger at James in check.

"Fine but, how did your sister get that bruise?" He asked as he looked into my eyes.

"She ran into the wall. The child has ADD, she's fine. Now leave before I get in trouble." Now that was a lie. Jordyn was perfectly normal... mentally.

He sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. "Fine."

Regretfully, Edward backed out of the driveway and away from my house.

I marched back into the house and ran to Jordyn. I checked everywhere else on her and saw she also had bruises on her stomach.

"Go to the attic." I ordered her, my eyes ablaze with fire.

She nodded and ran up the stairs.

I walked into the living room and pushed James. Hadn't he ever heard not to mess with mommas cub?

"How the hell did she get that bruise?" I demanded of him.

"She wouldn't shut up." He growled as he loomed over me.

"She's six fucking years old, she doesn't need to shut up." I said as I straightened out trying to look taller.

James pushed me to the ground, hitting the bruises on my head I had gained yesterday.

"Fucking bitch. When did you grow a back bone? Huh? You got some friends so you think you're tough shit now?" He asked as he kicked my ribs.

I grabbed his leg and flipped him over so he landed on the ground next to me, using the leverage to push myself up.

"You can beat the hell out of me James but you leave her the hell alone." I warned as I kicked his ribs.

James pulled me down and started punching me. I kicked him away with my legs and swung wildly at him, not even feeling the blows. Adrenaline taking over.

"Bitch." He yelled when I bit his hand.

"Bastard." I replied as he pulled my hair.

"What the hell is going on?" A voice cut threw our fight. Me and James let go and released our fists. We both stood straight in front of the man who we called dad.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

My dad's name was Charlie. He wasn't as tall as James, only measuring up to 5'8. His hair was already balding, what was left of it being brown. Guess we know who I took after. Older pictures of him show him as thin and fit, but as the years go by, I suppose he let himself go a bit.

"That was inexcusable. I never want to see that kind of violence between a brother and sister again. Understood?" Charlie demanded us as we sat down on the couch.

Not really answering, we made grunts that I suppose sounded somewhere close to agreement. Charlie smiled, "Good. Now, where's your mom and Jordyn?"

"Moms out, and Jo's in the attic." James answered coldly, glaring coldly at Charlie.

After giving us an evil eye for a few seconds he nodded to himself and left to find Melanie. I think he pretty much knew she was the only one of us who even remotely liked him.

James and I started to look over ourselves, taking in whatever damage may have been done. Once in while we'd wince and mumble "Oh, that's going to be a bruise." or "Did you fucking break it?" After a few minutes of silent configuration, it was discovered James had busted lip, and might get a bump on his head. I had a hurt wrist and was missing some hair.

With a nod at each other, Jaes and I stood up and walked into the kitchen. Like we had done this before, and we had, James grabbed the ice and I grabbed the first aid kit.

"Fucking bastard. Coming in here whenever he wants, like he gives a damn about us." James mumbled.

Maybe it was our momentary truce talking, but I agreed with everything he said. I handed James a hand towel to wrap the ice in, and wet a paper towel for his lip. In return, he wrapped up my wrist and smiled apologetically at my head. "It'll grow back." I almost laughed at how cheery he sounded as he said that.

I didn't feel like anything had changed between us. Just because he treated me with medical attention, and I returned the favor, didn't mean squat to us. We both knew that James would still come home mad as hell later and beat my ass and that I would take it, unless he hurt Jordyn. It was just the way things worked. Always have, and always will.

The front door slammed with a bang, and me and James shared a hopeful look. Had Charlie left? The hope was dashed as we heard the cranky and complaining voice of our mom."Whose car is that out front?" Renee yelled as she walked into the house. "You kids know I don't like people-"

She was cut short as Charlie turned the corner. They stared into each others eyes and, like an old movie, ran toward each other. Before they could start the mushy gushy kissing stuff, James and I high tailed it out of the room. What's worse then watching people in love kiss? Watching people who are using each other kiss.

Not wanting to get yelled at for leaving the house while dad was home, me and my brother plopped in front of the T.V with Jordyn. I was amazed she didn't hate Charlies guts yet. I did when I was her age. Mostly because he had this "daddy knows best" persona going on that I didn't want to be apart of. Back then, I looked up to James a bit too much.

"Did you see? Daddy's home!" Jordyn squealed with excitement.

"Yeah Jo, we saw." I told her, faking excitement for her benefit.

James picked up his black hoodie, one that may be mine someday, from the couch corner, grabbed his keys, and started walking. He probably doesn't want to be around dad. Maybe I should have begged him more for those Drivers Ed classes instead of giving up at the first slap.

"Wanna watch with me, Bella? They're going to the other temple today!" Jordyn expressed, pointing to the T.V. and blabbering about the show.

I tuned her out, waiting to see what would happen if James tried to leave this time. Last time he made mom cry, and Charlie slapped him. I was almost praying that he would make it out without any hazard.

"Where do you think you're going? You're dad just got home!" Renee screeched, I could only assume at James.

"I don't want to be here, and I'm an adult. I don't have to listen to you." I heard James countered, and the screen door open.

"Get back in that living room! You live in my house then you live by my rules." Renee warned him, trying to prove to Charlie that she could keep us in check.

If she knew anything about "keeping us in check", then she would know that what she just said would piss James off more then anything.

"Fuck that shit. I'm the one who pays the bills around here. It may be in your name but it's more my house then yours." James said in his "I don't give a fuck" tone.

I heard a lot of pounding and some items being broken.

"You little bastard. This is my house, you hear me? Mine!" Charlie bellowed, barely understood over the grunts and pounding.

Abruptly, I got off the couch and ran into the hallway. The sight before me was one I hadn't ever seen before, surprisingly. Randy had James pinned to the ground, and was constantly hammering his fist against James stomach. James would have been able to fight, had my father not pulled my brothers shirt over his head and was restricting his arms.

I watched, slightly shocked. I had never seen my father hit James before, but from the look on my brothers face made me think that this happened far too often.

I wanted to do something. I wanted to help. But what was I to do? I wasn't strong enough to pull Charlie off of James, and I knew no matter what yelling I did he wouldn't stop. Foolishly, I tried to tackle him off of James, but just ended up getting thrown into the nearest wall. Finally, after what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, Charlie let James go and walked up the stairs, muttering something about James that I couldn't make out.

"Charlie, wait!" Renee called after him, chasing him up the stairs.

I glared after her. How could she still be with him? How could she not care he just abused his son in front of the whole family. Fucking bitch didn't even try to pull them apart. Now that was gone, I could help.. But how? Pathetically, I squatted down to the floor and offered my hand to James. "You okay?" I asked, hoping the trues was still in effect.

He looked at my hand, at me, and at the stairs. He was thinking about Charlie, I could tell. His cheeks flared red. With anger or embarrassment, I couldn't tell. James grabbed my hand, and without even hesitating, he pulled me forward and kicked me in the stomach.

"What the fuck do you think?" He spat at me, before pulling himself up and stalking out the door.

Instead of laying on the floor, agonizing in pain like I normally would, I ignored the physical feelings and pushed myself up. Quietly, I analyzed the situation with this new information.

James was angry. Maybe it was because when Charlie left everything was dumped on him. Or maybe it was because he couldn't fight Charlie back. But it couldn't be the latter. I've seen James, he could take down Charlie, forty year old man who was starting to gain few pounds, with one hand tied behind his back. I was aiming at the former, and sadly, I could understand that. Anger was a pretty harsh bitch, especially with the amount James was carrying..

But it didn't add up. I was angry, did that mean I would start hitting Jordyn? Was this all some sick abusive cycle we were all doomed to repeat?

Speaking of Jordyn... I walked back into the living room. Instead of freaking out and asking questions like a normal kid, she was just sitting there calmly watching cartoons. Fights and yelling were an everyday event for her. Only difference was, this one didn't evolve me.

From the couch, I could hear mom and Randy arguing about the situation with Jace. For a second, I Thought she had actually had some mother instincts, but after a few sob stories from Charlie she turned back into the poll popper who sleeps upstairs.

"James will be fine," Charlie coaxed at Renee. "don't worry about him. He's just over reacting."

I snorted. Did they honestly believe James would be fine after his dad punched him like that? And who was Charlie to say James was over reacting? Shit, if that happened to another twenty-one year old their would be cops involved.

Tired from today's ordeal, I looked over at Jordyn.

"Come on Jo, let's get you ready for bed."

James didn't come home last night. Of course it was normal for him to leave for a few days, but he was so mad when he left. I was scared. Yup, I was scared for my older brother who beats me. Go figure. But, I felt guilty. I knew I hadn't caused anything, but maybe James would have stayed if I hadn't given him sympathy.

**Chapter 4: James **

* * *

James POV (might be a one time thing.)

I laid my head on the bar table and groaned. The air around me smelled heavily of smoke, sweat, and alcohol.

"Hey kid, you okay?" The bartender asked me.

She had brown hair and brown eyes. I could see purple glasses protruding from her pocket.

"Yeah, perfect." I muttered sarcastically.

She smiled and handed me a beer.

"You look like you need it. It's on the house." She said before turning to help another drunk guy.

I lifted the cup to my lips and took a swig of the alcohol. Maybe it would help get these pictures out of my head.

Nope, not a chance. I could still hear Jordyn screaming and see Bella's face as I slapped and hit her. I could see over due bills and pill bottles. Charlies face, twisted with rage as he slammed me against the wall.

It's not like that was the first time he hit me. It was just the first time he did it with Bella and mom around.

Mom, what a joke. She's just a woman who lives there and takes up space. I remember when she would wake up early, ready to go to work. When she would clean the house and make dinner, when she would be a mom. I also remembered when dad came home with Michelle, his second wife.

_Flash Back_

_I was sitting on the floor playing with Bella. She had just learnt how to crawl and mom was excited. Dad was at work, again. Mom was always complaining about how much they pushed his hours._

_The door opened and dad walked in with a lady. She had long black curly hair and was prettier than mom._

_"Michelle, these are my children. James and Bella." Dad introduced._

_"Oh, how sweet. The little girl looks the same age as our triplets." The lady said with a squeal._

_They continued talking but I ignored them. I was to busy staring at the ring on the woman's finger._

_My five year old mine couldn't comprehend what that meant at the time. _

_Mom walked out of her room and gasped._

_"Charlie, you didn't tell me we were having company." Mom accused from the kitchen._

_She was still in hear stiff work pants and she still had make up on._

_"Oh, you must be the nanny. Hi, I'm Michelle, Charlies wife." _

_After Michelle went home and Bella to bed, mom and dad started fighting._

_"Wife? What did she mean by that?" Mom shouted at dad._

_"She didn't mean anything honey. She is delusional, I found her on the way home and we started talking. Then she told me I was her husband or something. I don't even know her Renee, I was just trying to get her home. We stopped by here so I could tell you." Dad explained calmly._

_From around the corner where I watched I saw mom look shocked._

_"I'm sorry Charlie, I don't know why I just jumped to conclusions like that." Mom apologized as she kissed dads cheek._

_Dad grabbed her hand and they started walking down the hall, but he turned around and winked at me._

_End Flash Back_

He has three other kids Trent, Derrick, and Mike. Bella doesn't know, she probably thinks we all just woke up one day and started hating each other.

Of course Charlies other kids know about us. Strangely, Bella was the only one who didn't know. They actually go to school with her. I know I wasn't the one who gave her half of those bruises.

Bella, what hell she has to live. Well, it's not like my life is peaches and cream either. The girl doesn't even get a job. I had to when I was old enough. The doesn't have the perfect life but it's easier then mine.

I took another swig.

I know I can't fuck up. Charlie has told me constantly over the phone for years. He didn't want Bella and Jordyn dumped on him. So he dumped them on me.

I saw red hair and looked up, only to look back down.

Victory had dumped me, saying I worked to much and hardly spent time with her. She left me for some guy named Laurent.

My cell phone rang and I answered with out thinking.

"What?" I asked.

"Where are you boy?" Charlie asked over the phone.

"I'm out. Take care of your own family for once." I spat into the phone as I hung up.

I groaned. I would pay for that later.

Sighing, I lifted myself from the bar stool. My drink was still on the counter, almost gone.

I left a dollar tip and walked out the door. Bella's red truck was warm and smelt of tobacco.

I was so tired, emotionally and physically.

I beat my fist against the stirring wheel and screamed.

My sisters are going to be so mentally fucked up; by the time they reach my age they'll be put in the fucking mental hospital.

Why couldn't I take care of them? Why is it when Jordyn cries I hit her to make her stop? Why when I see Bella has more bruises from coming home from school do I do nothing? Why do I hit my sister's? Why was I forced to take up three job's when I was fifteen? Why do I do the shit I do? Why can't I do anything fucking thing fucking right?

After my fist were soar I laid my head down on the steering wheel. My breathing was deep and sweat was on my forehead.

"Why?" I asked, letting out an agonized groan.

No answer came from the warm cab.

I started the car and drove down the street. It was around 3 o'clock in the morning, no one was on the streets of Forks.

Finally, after driving around in circles, I pulled over to the side of the road, into a spot hidden by the tree's and slept.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

I grimaced as I got into the cafeteria food line. The school food was disgusting but I had nothing else to eat. James hadn't been shopping in a while, and Charlie would probably be to pissed to do it. I hadn't eaten in a few days, which is why I'm being forced to resort to drastic measures.

"Ew, no wonder why the food tasted weird today, Swan's near it." Tanya sneered over at me.

Using that nice little technique called ignoring her, I grabbed a tray and started piling food on it. Yum, re-baked beans, bruised apple, and some fish burger. Was this really worth three-fifty? Not like I had money anyway.

"Three-fifty." The lunch lady held her hand out.

"I um, I forgot my money." I stuttered. More like I didn't have any.

Looking at me with sympathy, she sighed. "Bring it when you can."

Grateful, but mad at the pity, I picked up my tray- Only to have it taken away from me a few seconds later.

"Oh, Isabella, you shouldn't have." Derrick smiled at me, smug.

Not even bothering to comment, I walked away. Honestly, I should have seen that one coming. He's the reason why I stopped eating at school in seventh grade. Maybe I could just hang out in the library like normal. There's a water fountain out there, and it usually fends off the hunger for a bit.

"Um, Bella." An alluring, but timid voice questioned from behind me. "Couldn't help but notice Derrick... Do you want my lunch?"

Rejection was right on the top of my tongue as I turned. When I saw him, it immediately changed into an entirely new feeling inside me.

Edward was sitting a few inches away from me at an empty table. His tray was pushed away from him, and, as if to tempt me, he showed me his unbruised apple. Many of Edward's fans were glaring at me, probably trying to change bodies with me through there eyes. Just because I wanted to rile up the hags, I took a step toward him.

Only problem, a little witch cleared her throat as she sat down across from her brother. Unlike the rest of the girls around me, she wasn't jealous. She was just mad at me. She just hated me for no reason and I knew that if I sat with Edward, I'd probably end up with a bunch of beans in my hair.

"I can't, I have to finish some homework." I excused, turning on my heel and rushing out of the cafeteria. I didn't feel too bad for lying to Edward, he probably just asked me out of guilt. He was too nice that way. Since my test scores were low, the school put me in the easy classes with the bad kids. They never did homework, so they teachers didn't bother assigning it.

I chose to walk fast across the quad, not wanting to risk Alice coming out and attacking me for talking to Edward. Strangely, the world turned on it's side and every thing started to go blurry.

Instead of staring at the blurring library a few feet ahead, my head was hitting the ground, making me groan in pain. I wanted to push myself up, but the cold cement felt too good on my hot skin. I just wanted to lay there for a few minutes. Regrettably, I felt and heard loud footsteps nearing me. "Bella? You okay?" A voice whispered, and something warm touched my hair.

Unlike the cement, the pillow I found myself laying on was not at all cold. Neither was the blanket on top of me, nor the temperature in the room. Didn't these people understand I wanted to be cold?

I sat up, getting ready to curse and ask what was happening when I cut myself off. Gotta stop doing that. It's becoming a bad habit. Darn James and his creative language.

I could feel another persons presence and looked up. Edward was staring at me, his brown eyes full of worry.

"Bella, what happened? I found you unconscious in the quad..." The worried boy trailed off, glaring at me like I made myself faint.

"Where are we?" I asked, ignoring his question. Like I would tell him I haven't eaten in a few days. The thought made me almost snort out loud.

"I brought you to the nurse. They want to call your parents. They say you're anorexic." He mumbled.

Anorexic? What the hell was that? I looked at him quizzically, waiting for him to explain, and he sighed. "It means you starve yourself."

Well, it's not like I do it willingly. I snorted out loud, looking at Edward as if he had three heads. "And you believed them? Trust me, Levi. I'm not anorexic."

He shrugged and I reached down to tie my shoes. "Doesn't matter what I think, they're still calling your parents."

I shrugged, not really concerned. James put his cell phone number down as my emergency contact number, and he wouldn't care what the school had to say about me. He wouldn't care even if I was really anorexic. Plus I just loved how Levi avoided my question. That would explain his anger at me earlier. Funny how some strange boy I just met cared more then my family.

The clock on the wall said it was half past four. Great, I stayed at school for an extra hour. Part of me wondered if Edward had been here with me the entire time, but I quickly pushed such thoughts away. When I started thinking about Edward, I thought about how nice and sweet he was which lead to that little twitchy feeling in my stomach that I hated so much. Being alone with this boy wasn't good for my mental health.

If I had any of that left.

Aggravated at the feeling in my stomach, which I knew wasn't hunger, I bolted up from the bed and tried to leave the stupidly over heated room. As soon as I grasped the handle, everything started turning again. Edward grabbed me again, and I heard him mutter "Not starving yourself, my ass."

He shifted me so I was standing, but he was supporting my weight. Part of me wondered why he didn't just pick me up, but then I figured out that the office ladies wouldn't let me leave if they thought I couldn't even walk two steps.

"Is she feeling better, Edward?" An elderly voice asked. "She doesn't look it."

"Oh yeah, she's fine Ms. Ramirez. I'll give her a ride home." Edward was smiling, I could hear it in his voice.

What that damn boy find so amusing about driving me home, I had no idea. Wait, did he even ask? My stupid mind was running to slow, it was getting hard to think.

I was once again placed in the seat of Edwards car, laying my head back against the cold seat. If he kept his car cold, he could take me home any time he wanted.

I could still feel Edward smiling as he buckled my seat belt and slammed my door. I was disturbed at how I could _feel_ someone smiling, it had never happened before.

After five minutes of driving, I was starting to fall asleep again. My fuzzy mind was suddenly clouded with thoughts of snoring and drooling in front of Edward. I felt disgusted with my self. Stupid Edward, making me attracted to him. I never cared what people thought of me before I met him.

"Thanks, for taking me to the nurse and driving me home." I muttered, trying to keep from falling asleep.

"Your welcome. Now pray tell what is so important you almost fainted again trying to get home?" Edward asked, amused.

"Nothing it's just that my dad's home and my mom will freak on me if I ignore him." I partly lied, not wanting to say that I was getting overcome with tingles in my stomach.

"You don't like your dad?" He asked, his eyes squinting together and his hair falling into one eye.

I smiled. He looked cute when he was confused. Stop. Isabella Marie Swan, what the hell are you thinking? Well, I'm obviously not thinking with this this stupid clouded mind that's not working correctly.

"It's not that I don't like him, he's just gone a lot. He's in this weird job where he leaves a lot, and when he comes home he acts like he was never gone, like we have to listen to him when he's hardly there." My voice was kind of sad, which made me question how much I did miss Charlie when he was gone.

Edward nodded, like he understood what I was feeling. Understanding my ass! He lives with the nice adoptive Doctor who has probably never even once hit him. But, what about his life before he got adopted? I had heard some shady stories about kids in foster homes. Was Edward all that he seemed, or was he hiding something as well?

"Is that all?" He inquired, still trying to understand my actions.

I opened my mouth to tell him how I was worried about James but stopped myself. Why did I want to divulged all of my secrets and problems on this creature next to me? I had never once in my life even thought about it, and suddenly Edward shows up with a simple "What's wrong?" and I'm blabbering like one of those hags I hate so much.

"Yeah, my mom would freak." I mumbled , turning away from him and looking out the window.

Edward let out an annoyed sigh, and sped up the car a bit. What was he so annoyed about? I answered his questions, he should be happy. He got farther into my personal life than I let anyone else. Maybe he wants a trophy for this accomplishment.

Edward drove into the driveway and then turned sideways, stopping the car so my door was right next to the stairs. The tingles erupted again, realizing he didn't want me to faint walking up the dirt rode.

"Think you can get in by yourself?"

If anyone else had said that, most of me would have wanted to slap them, but I just shrugged at Edward. "I think I got it. Thank you for the ride, and for taking me to the nurse's office. Oh, and for being concerned when you thought I was anorexic." The last one came out a bit sarcastic, but Edward just chuckled a little.

"Bella, can you promise me that as soon as you get into that house, you'll eat something?" He was practically begging me. I felt actual guilt lump in with those tingles, making the feeling worse. Instead of saying anything, I just bobbed my head and ran into the house, praying that I didn't faint.

Why did he care about me? Why was he concerned? It just made me want to bang my head against a wall until I understood. That didn't really sound like a bad idea...

A figure appeared at the top of the stares, and I could see James swaying on the top step. "Oh Bella, be a dear and get me a beer." My older brother slurred, laughing at his rhyme, before staggering back to his room.

It sounded like he was drunk, but he could have just been buzzed. Seeing James drink was a rare commodity in the house, surprisingly. Following the directions, I walked slowly into the kitchen. Slowly because I didn't want to faint again and then have a drunken James come beat me for not giving him what he wanted.

The fridge was freshly stalked, and I figured that I could probably keep that promise to Edward. Not wanting to tempt myself further, I grabbed one of the Coors and pretty much crawled up the stairs. Knowing me, I'd fall back words if I fainted and I didn't feel like busting my head open at this moment.

I opened the door to James room and saw my brother laying on his bed. His long blond hair was in tangles and beer bottles covered his nightstand.

I hesitantly handed him the bottle and he sighed, rubbing his hands across his forehead before opening it.

"Thanks." He mumbled taking a big swig.

"Where is everyone?" I questioned, fingering a new hole in the sleeve of my jacket.

Now, I know it's not smart to talk to a drunk person and expect an answer that made sense but James was a nice drunk. Not violent at all. You know what they say, a drunk person is a truthful person.

"Renee went to the doctor and Charlie took Jo to meet her brothers.." James answered, almost dumping his entire bottle on me with his swaying.

Confusion plagued my mind. What the hell was he talking about?

"What are you talking about, James?"

James looked at me like I was speaking gibberish, and the he said "Ooh." really loudly. "I'm not supposed to tell you yet." He shook his head apologetically. "My fault."

"Tell me what?" I quizzed, scared now.

"Ugh, and I thought you were smart. You know that Michelle lady? The one who used to baby sit us?" James sighed, annoyed with the conversation now.

"Yeah." I answered, nodding slowly.

It was far back when mom use to work. Charlie hired this lady to come over and watch James and I. She brought some kids with her... It was all too fuzzy, I was four at the time. He can't possible expect me to remember back that far.

"Put two and two together, smart one." He divulged, rolling his eyes.

I still didn't understand. Tired of my stupidity, James mumbled a few profanities and turned his stereo up as loud as it can go. He started singing some lyrics to a love song, making me cover my ears and rush to get out of there. I couldn't help but feel like he was mourning something. Was it his latest girlfriend? She hasn't been around in a while. I sighed and shook my head. I felt like I was in a cloud of haze, it was confusing. I couldn't think straight.

I couldn't even remember walking to the kitchen, or making a packet of noodles, but I found myself eating a bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of the TV. The fog was still in my mind, but it was disappearing. It was like someone turned on a flashlight, and I could kind of see and think.

Even if my mind wasn't working slow, I probably still wouldn't be able to figure out half of the shit James just told me.

* * *

**Chapter 6: **

Renee rudely slammed the screen door and dropped bags and cleaning supplies on the ground, ruining the thinking I had been doing for the past hour. Yeah I still had no idea what my brother was taking about. Instead of ignoring her, I actually looked over and was in shock. For the first time, my moms hair was done up and her clothes actually matched.

"Oh Bella can you please clean up down here? I was up all night, worried about James. I'm too tired to do it myself." Renee begged, her eyes giving away her lie.

I rolled my eyes."Why?" Mom never cared what the house looked like, why did she suddenly give a damn now?

"Your grandparents are coming to visit because Charlies here. They're bringing your aunt and cousins. You know how Grandma Jasmine is about that baby."

"Keira? They're bringing Keira?" I inquired, excited.

"Yes now clean." She ordered before walking up the stairs.

Renee knew how to get me to clean. Keira was my other little sister. She was only two years old by now, but I hadn't seen her since she was born and desperately wanted to. My grandma knew what my mom did but instead of calling someone or taking all of us with her, she only took Keira away. Which is a reason me and James agree on another thing. The old bat was a bitch. Renee didn't even care about Keira. She didn't recognize her as her daughter, just her niece. It sickened me.

I sighed and started picking up the clothes and toys, the trash and bills. It took me forever to find the vacuum, and I'll spare you the details of what I found under the couch. When I was finished with the downstairs, it looked actually nice. I knew it wasn't up to my grandmas standards but I couldn't bring myself to care.

I was slightly depressed that I wouldn't be seeing Keira until tomorrow. I was just rambling to myself about what I could do with her and Jordyn the whole day. Maybe I could take them to the mall, or we could go to a restaurant. Nah, those things cost money that I didn't have. The park sounded good... Eh, I'll think about it.

"Bella?" Jordyns tired little body walked into the living room, Charlie right behind her. She was carrying a pink game console and her hair was braided. She was wearing normal clothes. For once. something different then those damn pajamas.

"Jordyn what's that?" I asked her.

"Oh they were having a kids toy give away down at the Salvation Army. I took her by there and they gave her a little game thingy." Charlie told me as he pushed by Jordyn.

I nodded even though I knew he was lying. Why did I always feel out of the loop with my own family?

It was getting late, the moon was already up.

"Bella put pumpkin head to bed for me please? I'm bushed." Charlie basically ordered as he walked up the stairs.

That was the nickname he gave her.

"Where'd you go today Jo?" I asked.

She shrugged and turned off her DS. Stupid Charlie and telling her not to tell me.

"I'm tired." She mumbled in her little voice before dragging me over to the couch.

"Guess what?" I asked her as we laid down.

"What?" Her voice asked, annoyed.

"Nana, Papa, Kylie, Aunty Shell, and Keira are coming to visit." I whispered.

"Really?" She asked, excited but still tired.

"Yep, now go to sleep." I whispered as I kissed her cheek and droned off to sleep.

I woke up to the sounds of cars pulling into the driveway.

Jordyn was already up and playing her DS while watching T.V. at the same time.

"We're here." A voice said at the other side of the door.

I pulled myself up from the couch and opened the door.

Outside was a short old woman with died short blond hair. In her arms was a struggling little girl with wide amber eyes and short curly brown hair. Behind them was a tall old man with white hair and missing teeth. Behind them was a tall dirty blond haired girl with gray eyes and next to her was a short middle aged woman with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi guys." I said as they entered the house.

"Isabella! What a beautiful young woman you are!" My nana shouted as she hugged me.

She let the baby in her arms onto the floor.

I picked up the child and she squirmed in my arms.

"She's doesn't like new people." My cousin Kylie sneered as she entered the house.

She had pounds of make up on her face and was wearing some slutty Hollister clothes. Kylie took Keira from me and my little sister smiled. My heart ached. How could my own little sister not know me?

"Bella." My papa said as he hugged me.

"Hello Papa." I greeted in return.

They moved along and my aunt gathered me in a hug.

I hugged her back and we walked into the house at the same time.

Jordyn and Keira were on the floor playing with some blocks, Papa was watching the sports channel, Nana was walking around the house, cleaning, Kylie was glaring at everything as she tried to find a signal on her phone while my aunt just looked for the rest of my family.

"So Bella, where's your room?" Kylie asked me.

"Um, I sleep on the couch." I mumbled.

I heard a laugh escape her.

"Wow, my room is bigger than your whole living room." Before she left I was going to kill her, I swear it.

We had hated each other since she drew on a couch with nail polish and blamed it on me. To this day she still says I was the one who did it.

"I'll go get everyone." I mumbled as I left the room.

My mom was rustling around upstairs, hiding things, while my dad was looking for a shoe.

I ignored them and walked into James room. He was still sleeping.

"James, come on, You got to get up." I said as I nudged him.

He swung his arm up and it hit me in the face.

Fucking hell. Was not prepared for that.

"James, nana and papa are here." I tried.

He groaned and sat up.

"Fuck. Not a good day to have a hang over."

I left the room and walked back downstairs.

Renee was talking to nana while Charlie was talking to my papa. Aunty Shell was glaring at my mom and Kylie was busy texting.

"Oh Bella could you put some tea on for me?" My grandma asked.

I nodded and walked into the kitchen where nana had already put her kettle and tea bags.

Fuck man, how long were they staying here?

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

After the tea had finished boiling James had come downstairs in only his jeans.

He was sitting having a very animated conversation with papa about football or some other sport.

"Renee, don't you think James should get his haircut? I mean it looks so untamed let out like that. He looks like a little rebel." My nana commented.

James glared at the floor. My grandparents always complained about his hair.

"Well he's twenty one, I think he should be able to make his own decisions." Renee commented as she looked around the room, unsure.

"Well if he's twenty one shouldn't he be in college? Not sitting here doing nothing." My papa raved.

"Lazy little SOB." Charlie agreed.

James clenched his fist. Anger was radiating from him.

We all knew James had the grades to get into college, he just wouldn't leave us to fend for ourselves.

I felt anger course threw me as well. How dare they trash James like that?

"Well if I went to college who would be here to take care of _your_ family _dad_?" James snapped with a glare.

Everything was silent. Even the children on the ground realized how troublesome this moment was.

No one in our family had spoken aloud how broken we all were, not face to face.

Shouting came from all directions. I couldn't even make out the words it was just random yelling.

Keira was screaming on the floor, covering her ears. Jordyn was trying to sooth her by patting her back.

People were on their feet, screaming, yelling, you name it.

I moved around the bodies and grabbed Keira from the floor. I cradled her on my hip and grabbed Jordyn's hand.

I wouldn't allow them to be around this yelling.

We walked out the back door and I took a trail into the forest.

We could still hear the screaming but it was muffled, like when you place a pillow over your ears.

"Shh." I soothed Keira.

She still had tears on her face but was silent.

In my rush to get out of the house I had forgotten my shoes. I winced as the rocks and twigs dug into my feet.

"You okay Jo?" I asked the five year old.

She didn't have shoes either.

"I'm...fine." She gasped threw her wincing.

I sighed and looked around. I had absolutely no idea where we were going.

I found a rock and placed Keira on it. Then I picked up Jordyn and placed her on my waist. Then I picked up Keira again.

The weight of the two children made me slow my pace, and my feet dug even further into the ground.

I didn't have to hold them for long because, up ahead was a small clearing made entirely of grass.

A small playground was off to the edge.

I let the small children down and they sat in the grass.

"Bella, why does our family fight?" Jordyn's small voice asked me.

"I wish I knew." I whispered.

Keira pulled the grass and threw it in the air.

Childhood innocence, how I wished I still had that wonder, that ignorance. As they say, ignorance is bliss.

"Hey, everyone okay over here?" A honey smooth voice asked.

I turned and saw Edward walk through the tree's.

"We're fine, what do you want?" I asked with a glare.

"Nothing, I just heard yelling down the river. I was coming to see if everyone was alright." He answered with his hands up.

"Well we are clearly fine." I told him.

A small shape appeared next to Edward.

"Hi, I'm Jordyn. I'm five and I have to ask you a question." The little girl said.

He nodded and she pulled him down to her height before whispering in his ear.

I saw him nod, look confused, then shake his head.

She pulled away and smiled at him then skipped back over to me.

"Bella, can me and Keira go play?" the small child asked me.

I sighed and nodded at her.

She squealed and then ran down the hill into the playground.

"Very cute child." Edward commented.

"They're my sisters. I thought they could use the fresh air, my house is kind of packed right now." I told him.

You don't know the half of it.

"You okay? You missed school today and you look like you just walked through hell." He commented.

"I'm fine. Babysitting is hard you know." I lied perfectly.

I had been through worse, way worse.

"I'm not sure if it's just that." He whispered, almost to himself.

I ignored him and started walking around the clearing, if he wanted to follow he could.

And he did.

"Did you keep your promise?" He asked, making me sigh. What business was it to him?

"I'm up, aren't I? What were you doing over here?" I asked, referring to how he heard the noise.

"My house is just passed those bushes, I was in the shed working on my car." He told me.

I nodded, slightly worried. What else from my house could he hear?

"Look if you want a ride to school tomorrow I could give you one. It must be a pain walking every day." He offered.

Don't get close to him.

"I actually like walking, it helps me think."

I saw his face fall before he covered it almost immediately..

"Well you know, from one friend to another friend, I think if you walk anymore, your legs will fall off. That or your shoes will fall apart." He teased light halfheartedly.

I looked down at my shoeless feet and blushed.

Then, after realizing what he said I glared.

"So you are like your family. I knew it." I spat at him as I back away from him.

"No, I-I didn't mean it like that. I was just joking Bella. Here make fun of my hair saying you lost a penny or something." Edward apologized.

I laughed a little. His hair did look like a penny, kinda.

"I haven't heard you laugh before. You should do it more often." Edward whispered.

D-did he just say he liked my laugh? No way, I sounded like a snorting pig when I did that.

I blushed under his intense gaze.

"What did you call us? Friends? Are we friends?" I asked, confused.

I hadn't ever had a friend before, did you feel this way about friends? Like they were cute and funny and nice.

"Well I want to be." Edward said.

I looked down at the grass and sighed. What do friends do for each other? Was it just someone you talk to? I had seen on TV one girl sharing all of her secrets with her friend...would I ever tell Edward my secrets?

"I don't know if that's possible." I mumbled.

"What? Are you worried I'm some secret spy for my siblings? That I'm going to tell them everything you tell me?" Edward asked, curious and hurt.

"No...yes...I don't know! I'm confused, Edward. I don't really talk to people." I answered.

The sun was starting to set, the falling light seemed to make Edward's face sharper, clearer.

"I had better get going." I mumbled as I walked past him, trying to get to my sisters.

"Wait." He asked as he grabbed my wrist.

I fought the urge to pull away, his touch sent tingles up my spine.

"Can I drive you to school tomorrow? Maybe even buy you breakfast?" He suggested.

I turned and looked at him. He had raw hope in his eyes and I sighed as I said "Alright, but I really have to get home now."

Edward nodded, a crooked smile on his face, before letting go of my wrist and backing into the trees.

Once he was gone, I looked at my wrist curiously.

What had he done to make me feel that way? What was I feeling?

"Come on Jo, let's go."

* * *

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

* * *

The house was eerily calm when we got back.

Everyone was silent and just watching T.V.

James was no where to be seen. I wish I knew what had happened.

He was leaving a lot more often lately.

What if he decided to leave forever?

"Bella put Jordyn to bed, I'm sure she's tired." Renee ordered as she helped my family out the door.

I grabbed Jordyns hand and helped her up the stairs. She did have a room and on nights like these, she slept in their.

"Bella, I'm tired." Jordyn groaned as I lifted her form from the ground.

"I know." I whispered into her ear.

We turned down the short hallway and I opened her door. Inside was a small bed and some toys. She had a family picture on the wall and I knew it was on one of our family's good days.

"Any chance you'll tell me what you told Edward today?" I asked as I laid her down.

She shook her head and yawned.

I smiled. The little girl was too good at keeping secrets.

"Bella, when am I going to go to school?" The child asked.

"Next year." I sighed, tired.

Renee was supposed to sign her up but wouldn't sign the papers. Me and James could get her in next year though.

She sighed and nodded.

Jordyn so desperately wanted to be around kids her age, half the town didn't even know she existed.

I hummed as I rubbed the child's soft curls. Her eye lids fluttered close and after a few seconds her breathing deepened.

Cute little kid. She's going to have a tough time getting the guys away from her when she's older.

I patted her head before sitting up and exiting the room.

Downstairs I could hear Renee and Charlie talking.

"Well you'll have to talk to Bella about that. She doesn't like you very much." Renee told him.

"You think I don't know that? I just want to take her out to dinner, have some nice father-daughter time."

"Ask her." Renee ordered before walking out of hearing distance.

I walked downstairs and saw Charlie leaning over the counter.

"Bells?" He asked as he turned around.

"I heard most of that conversation." I mumbled.

He cast his eyes down.

"Well, then you know I want to take you out to dinner." He informed.

I nodded and started pulling my shoes on.

I don't know why but I couldn't say no to someone without feeling immense guilt afterwords.

"Don't you want to change into something nicer?"Charlie asked, eying James' old baggy clothes wearily.

"I don't have anything else." I mumbled, blushing.

Charlie sighed and started walking out the door. I took that as a sign to follow.

Charlie had a small cruiser, it was black and old.

I sat upfront and Charlie started down the drive.

"Where are we going to eat at?" I asked him.

"A friend of mine. I have some people I want you to meet, and you should have met them sooner."

I nodded silently. Thoughts nagged at the back of my mind and alarms rang in my head but, foolishly I ignored them.

The rest of the ride was in silence, I think I even dozed off a few times but finally Charlie pulled up to a big house.

It looked fancy and rich. It was close to my school, right across the street.

Charlie stepped out and I followed suit. Who was this friend? Why had I never met them sooner?

We walked up to the doorstep and Charlie knocked solemnly.

The door opened and a guy with long black hair, red streaks, and blue eyes stared out.

"Hey guys. Charlie finally decided to let Swannie in on the secret."

* * *

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

* * *

I looked from Charlie to Derrick.

What secret?

"Now Derrick be nice to her." Charlie ordered.

I could see Derrick straighten up, he looked...scared. I had never seen him look like that.

Charlie brushed past him, pleased with the reaction.

I stood still, wondering what was going on.

"Get in here Bella we have strict orders to be nice tonight." Derrick grumbled.

That was the first time he had ever called me by my name.

I scurried past him and stood awkwardly in the hallway.

"Take your shoes off here and they want you in the living room. The others are in there." He mumbled as he shoved past me.

The walls were a lemon yellow and the floor was a dark hardwood.

It was very pretty and had a very homey feel to it.

I pushed my shoes off and walked into the main hall. I could see stairs and more hallways.

How big was this house?

I ducked my head around the corner and saw many people sitting on couches.

I walked into the living room and saw three of my tormentors from school.

Trent, Derrick, and Mike where all sitting on a couch.

An armchair was empty and I took notice that everyone was waiting for me to sit in it.

It wasn't very comfy.

"So Bella, I'm sure this is confusing for you. I usually would have met you a lot sooner and you would have grown up seeing the boys every once and a while but Charlie thought it would be hard. He said you were the closest to your mom." A woman with black curly hair said.

I stared at her with confusion. What the hell?

"Charlie maybe you should explain." She told him.

Charlie nodded before looking me in the eye.

"When your mom was still alive I am ashamed to say I was having an affair. Michelle was my girlfriend and I got her pregnant with her boys when I got your mom pregnant with you. So, when your mom died, I married Michelle. Then when Jordyn was adopted I knew that you kids should have a mother so, next month your all moving in here and these will be your brothers." Charlie finished.

I stared at him with confusion. What the hell was he talking about? Renee was still alive, and Jordyn was not adopted.

What was Charlie planning?

"Well, it's time for supper. Come on everyone, into the dining room." Michelle ordered.

I followed behind Michelle and Charlie. Trent, Derrick, and Mike followed after me.

It was so weird and quiet. I had no idea what I was supposed to be doing.

The food was already on the plates. A big helping of steak and potatoes.

I didn't feel like eating but I didn't think it was an option.

I sunk down into a chair and started eating.

The only noise through out the dinner was scrapes of forks and knifes.

When I had eaten an acceptable amount of Michelle's food, Charlie told the boys to show me around the house.

To say they looked displeased was an understatement.

They stood and waited for me at the end of the stairs. I carefully walked over to them and we ran up the stairs.

"OK, before we move on, you can't hang around us at school, and you can't tell anyone we're related to you." Trent warned.

Like I'd want people to know I was related to them, ew.

"Sure, whatever." I mumbled.

They moved down the hall pointing out their rooms, libraries, guest rooms, studies, bathrooms, and they finally stopped at my room.

"This one is supposed to be yours. I'm right next door." Derrick told me.

Trent opened the door and I gasped.

The walls were midnight blue and the floors were dark wood. The ceiling was high and a window seat was in the middle wall. A computer desk sat off to the side with a new Toshiba on it and a small library of books. An Ipod was on the desk, with an Itunes card.

A large bed was in the middle of the room and a plasma screen was on the wall. A walk in closet was off to the side and was empty.

"Wow." I breathed out.

I had never had a room before.

"Mom designed it. She's good at stuff like that. I'm sure it's bigger than your one at home." Trent muttered.

"Yeah, definitely bigger." I mumbled, thinking of the small couch.

"Isabella! We have to get home! Get down here." Charlie yelled threw the house.

The three boys winced at the sound.

"If you could tell him we were nice to you, that we were kind and polite, we will just stop being such asses to you we swear." Derrick begged.

I looked at them closely and could faintly see bruises on their arms. I gasped.

Charlie hurt them too.

I nodded solemnly and ran down the flights of stairs. Charlie was waiting at the bottom.

I pulled on my shoes and was unprepared for when Michelle pulled me in for a hug.

I hugged her back, she was kind to me I suppose and smelt, smelt like my mom used to smell before she started the pills.

When she pulled back she pushed my hair out of my face.

"I can't wait until you live here Isabella, you are such a beautiful young woman." She whispered.

I nodded my thanks at her and didn't miss the glare Charlie sent the boys on the stairs.

We walked out the door and headed silently to his car.

When he shut the door, I asked in a low whisper "What are they talking about?"

"Look, I know you kid's think I don't care about you but I do. Which is why I am doing this with Michelle. She has money and would be a real mother for you guys. Once you guys get used to each other then I'm calling the cops on your mother." Charlie informed me.

"Did you ever care about her?" I asked him, shocked.

"Yes, I did. She just go lost in those pills and I need someone who doesn't waste all of our money on their addiction."

"Then why not do this sooner?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I don't want you kids to not know your mother, I just want you to have a different one." He told me as he turned into our house. "Oh and how were those boys with you tonight? I know you all go to the same school so I just wanted to make sure they were nice."

"They were fine, complete gentlemen." I told him, remembering those marks on their skin. "But, can I ask why you hit them?"

Charlie tensed, his hands shaking.

"I just, they were being ingrates, to much like James. I had to straighten them out. I've seen the way they are at school." Charlie growled.

I looked at the floor. Is that why he had been so worried they weren't nice to me? He had seen them hit me at school?

"Bella, if you're worried I'm going to hit you-" Charlie started only to be cut off by me.

"If you were, you would have done it already. I'm not stupid. I just don't understand why anyone hits their kids." I mumbled and felt a sting in my right cheek and a loud clapping noise.

"Shut up. You're starting to sound like James." Charlie spat.

I exited the car and stumbled up the steps.

Charlie only added a little more pressure than James did, it was a new level of pain so I just breathed deeply and didn't focus on it.

There's worse, it could be worse. This is not pain. I ranted like a mantra in my head.

Soon I couldn't feel it but I knew I would have a bruise tomorrow.

Not like I cared, or anyone else did.

For some reason Edward came to my mind.

Ugh, how could I be thinking of him at a time like this? He seemed to be the only one ever concerned about me.

He didn't even know me.

I shook my head. He wanted to be my friend. Could I let him?

* * *

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

* * *

Soon after my worrying, I fell asleep on the couch.

My dreamless sleep was shaken by a knock on the door.

I sprang up and answered it before it woke anyone in the house.

I was expecting to see James but instead saw Edward.

He was leaning against the door frame, smiling at me.

"Oh um, hey Edward. Do you need anything?" I asked, confused.

"Um yesterday you said I could pick you up for school." Edward told me, amusement covering his tone.

"Oh! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! Let me go get my shoes on." I apologized before running to my shoes.

How on earth could I forget Edward was driving me to school today? Oh yeah, I figured out my dad was going to turn my mom into the police and try to find me a new one.

After I found my shoes I walked back to Edward and we walked to his Volvo.

Edward opened the door for me and I felt my cheeks burn. My stomach fluttered. What is that feeling?

Edward sat down in the drivers side and played with the stereo.

"Bella? What happened to your face?" Edward asked me.

I thought he was being mean but then realized he was talking about the bruise Charlie gave me.

"Oh you know, sibling rivalries. Me and James were messing around last night and he accidentally hit me." I lied.

Would he believe that?

He seemed to accept it and we continued down the street.

I noticed, five miles into the drive, he was going away from Forks.

"Where are we going?" I asked, confused.

You see, most people would be scared shit-less if they were in a car, with a guy they hardly knew, and were going away from the place they were going. Now me, I was just morbidly curious.

Edward seemed to be thinking the same thing because his amusement went up a level.

"Yesterday I also promised you breakfast. We're going to Perkins, its a small breakfast joint." He told me.

I relaxed a little. At least I knew where we were going, even if I had never been outside of Forks before.

"So...whats your favorite color?" Edward asked randomly.

"black." I mumbled without thinking.

"Are you going for this goth look or something?" Edward asked.

I smiled a little.

"No it's just, black can be anything you want it to be. You can find any shape in it." I said, feeling stupid.

I sounded like I was out of those corny love stories. Sheesh.

"I've never thought of it like that." Edward told me.

"What's yours?"

"Hmm, brown. It's a very deep color." He mumbled and I could have sworn I saw a light blush appear on his cheeks.

I never found out because it was gone as soon as it came.

"We're here." Edward said.

I unbuckled my seat belt and Edward already had my door opened for me.

"Thanks." I mumbled, looking down at my shoes.

The diner was very nice, but a little small. Only a small group over in the corner were here but I recognized them immediately as Edwards family, and now mine.

Trent, Mike, and Derrick where in a booth with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. I had no idea what they were talking about but I knew it couldn't be good.

Trent looked over at me and his eyes landed on my bruised cheek. He hit his brothers on the arm and they looked at me as well.

They knew who caused it, they knew I was hit and they weren't.

"Oh great, Swan's going to make the food here rot with her smell." Rosalie raved.

I gritted my teeth and Edward found us a two person booth.

A waiter walked up to us. She was tall with black hair tied up in a braid. She had gray eyes and was very pretty. She had a tattoo on her right arm, woven in a circle.

"Hello my name is Amy and I will be your server this morning. Is their anything I could get you?" She asked, preparing her pen and notepad.

"I'll have some eggs and sour dough bread with orange juice." Edward told her.

Amy jotted down the order quickly. Then she turned to me expectantly.

"I'll have some blueberry pancakes. And some apple juice."

She nodded and walked over to the counter.

"Come here often?" I asked him.

Edward laughed.

"They had one of these in Chicago. Me and my family would always eat there."

They seemed like the type of family to do that.

"Have you ever been here?" Edward asked.

"Nope, my family is more of the stay at home type." I answered.

He nodded.

Amy brought back our drinks and I drank my apple juice. I loved apple juice, Jordyn always drank it all before I could get some though.

"Hey, Edward." Rosalie said as she and Emmett walked over to our table.

In Rosalie's hand was a glass of orange juice.

What is up with this family and orange juice?

"What do you guys want?" Edward asked, annoyed.

"Oh nothing just- oh shit." Emmett cried as he "accidentally" bumped into Rosalie and she "accidentally" dumped her orange juice in my lap.

I gasped in shock as the cold beverage hit me.

"What the hell Emmett?" Edward growled.

"Dude it was an accident." Emmett replied, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Yeah a hilarious accident!" Rosalie said threw her laughter.

I stood up from the booth and walked into the bathroom.

Shit it looked like I pissed myself.

I groaned and tried to find some paper towels.

When there wasn't any I looked in the stalls for some toilet paper.

The door banged open and I quickly shut the stall.

"What the hell Alice?" Edward's voice asked.

"What are you asking me? You're the one in the girls bathroom." She said.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why did you tell Rosalie and Emmett to do that to Bella?" Edward questioned.

"I've already told you Edward. I'm protecting us from being hurt again. Which is a lot better than you're doing! You're inviting her into our lives, you're hanging out with her." Alice spat at him.

"This is about Kali? You're still upset over that?" Edward asked her, concerned now.

Who's Kali?

"How can I not be? She was horrible to me, and our family. When I trusted her. When I didn't listen to the rumors when we moved there. It was all my fault. I'm trying to save us from being hurt like that again!" Alice shouted at Edward.

"Shh, it's fine. I'm sorry, I am so sorry. Bella's different. She doesn't even like getting a ride to school or someone buying her something." Edward soothed.

"Edward, they are exactly the same. No, you know what, if you want to be hurt again then you just hang out with her all you like. I want nothing to do with her, or you for that matter."

The bathroom door opened and shut loudly.

I heard Edward sigh and leave after his sister. I followed, wondering what had happened, and who was Kali?

I walked down the hallway and saw the other group was gone, and only Edward sat at a table.

I sat down and looked at him closely.

"You okay?" I asked, concerned.

"No, I'm not. I'm sure you heard that little scene in the bathroom." Edward said with a tired sigh.

Amy came and set our food down. I immediately dug into my blueberry pancakes.

...Heaven.

"Yeah.." I admitted with a blush.

My pants were still wet by the way. Too bad I didn't really care.

"I'm sure you want to know all about Kali" He said as he started eating his eggs.

"If you want to tell me."

He sighed, a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We moved to Chicago and their were all these rumors about this girl names Kali No one liked her and she was kind of poor. Alice didn't listen to people and decided to help the girl. She looked a lot like you actually, baggy clothes and everything. The girl ended up stealing some of our money and almost took Jasper from Alice. She hasn't really trusted a lot of people and blames it on herself a lot of the time." He told me.

And so what? Alice thinks I'm going to take her money and her boyfriend? That's nice...

"She thinks I'm Kali?" I asked.

He nodded sadly.

"Don't worry, she'll get over it soon. After all, you're my friend." Edward said with a smile.

I nodded and we ate the rest of our breakfast in silence.

This place honestly had the worlds greatest pancakes ever.

When we finished we still had a half an hour until school starts.

Edward paid for it, much to my displeasure but I had no money, and we were on our way.

"So, do you want to come here tomorrow?" Edward asked as he drove along the streets.

"Oh no, I couldn't allow you to pay for two days." I said quickly.

"Bella, I wouldn't mind, but if you don't want to go it's fine. Do you want a ride to school tomorrow?" He asked.

Yeah and be around you to make more of an idiot of myself.

"No it's fine. I miss walking." I told him.

He sighed deeply.

"Can I at least drive you home?" He begged.

I sighed, defeated, "Sure."

He smiled and sped up the speed of his car. I looked out the window and freaked out.

Of course, not on the surface, underneath I was freaking screaming my lungs off. Outside, I calmly said "You're going a little fast don't you think?"

He smiled. "I love going fast."

"Well if we get a speeding ticket I am blaming it on you." I mumbled.

He smiled wider.

"So different." He mumbled to himself.

I ignored that. But honestly, maybe he should start thinking these things instead of saying them out loud.

Edward pulled into a parking spot and once again, opened my door. My feminist mind found it partly annoying, but slowly warmed up to it. It was sweet, in an old timey way.

Eye's were probing the back of my skull, making me turn around to see my step brothers. They were staring at me, their faces a mask of confusion and anger. What the hell did I do now?

I didn't wait around and find out. Edward and me walked up the stairs and into the school, right before the bell rang.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Jordyn pov**

* * *

**Jordyn Pov**

I woke up in my room, grimacing at how much I hated sleeping here. I wasn't one of those kid's who believed in monsters, that was what my brother and dad where, but this room; it was just so cold and scary. I never told Bella though, she shouldn't have to worry about that.

I wonder if daddy took her to meet the other brothers and that Michelle lady. They were all very nice. Derrick was my favorite. He played Candy Land with me and let me win. Then he told me how his room was right next to mine so he could fight off all the scary monsters for me. Which I'm pretty sure meant daddy and James. Would he protect Bella too?

Trent and Mike ignored me. I didn't care, they scared me anyways. They way they talked about Bella...

_Me and Derrick were playing Candy Land. I was way farther ahead than him._

_"When do you think Charlies going to tell Bella?" Mike asked the room._

_Trying to ignore them, I picked up my card and moved my girl player up to the red square. _

_"Soon probably. Don't you think she's going to love having us as siblings?" Trent responded. "God, I can't fucking wait until she see's what she's done to us."_

_Why did they use big words? They're lying, Bella would never do anything to anyone. _

_"What I still don't understand was why didn't we know her when we were younger." Derrick mumbled as he moved his person along the road._

_"Charlie says that she was close to her mom or something and didn't want to upset her." Mike said._

_"It should be fun being Swannie's big brother. Think of that." Trent said in a scary voice._

I was still confused.

Who was Swannie? Was that what they called Bella?

Ooh the next time I see them I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!

I heard the door to the house banged open and a voice shout "Police, keep your hands up!"

* * *

**Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

* * *

I smiled as Edward wrote down the name of the cell on the paper. He could write so cutely, not to mention his neatness. A knock on the door alerted Mr. Banner but I paid it no attention. Me and Edward went back to working. Stupid boy, he made learning fun.

"Um, Isabella. You have a visitor." Mr. Banner said, nervously as he stood by my chair.

I looked at the door and saw a small child with curly blond hair.

"Oh, Mr. Banner I am so sorry." I apologized. Jordyn had done this before, and I got a detention for it.

"Just take care of it." He told me before walking back to his desk.

I shot Edward an apologetic glance before running out the door.

"What's wrong Jordyn?" I asked her.

The last time she came was when she was left a lone and someone had tried to break into the house.

"T-the police came. They took Renee and I got out before they could find me." Jordyn whispered as she peered into the classroom curiously.

I looked back and saw many people looking at us. I felt the urge to cover Jordyn with my arms. She was only in her pajama top and pants. Her shoes weren't even tied.

"Shh, it's fine. You did the right thing." I told her.

Me and James had always told Jordyn to stay away from the police. They would cause our family nothing but trouble.

I picked up Jordyn and held her against me. She wrapped her arms around me and placed her head in my neck

The walk back into my class room was long. Every eye was on my sister. Most people didn't even know I had one.

"Mr. Banner." I whispered, getting his attention. "Is it alright if my sister stays with me for the rest of this class?" I begged.

"Why don't I call your mom or dad to pick her up?" He asked, looking at Jordyn with curiosity.

"My dad's at work and my mom is busy." I pleaded.

"More like being pimped out." A student behind me whispered.

"Shut up." The little voice in my neck whispered.

I rubbed her back soothingly.

"Fine. Just, keep her quiet." He asked as he went back to work.

I smiled and walked with Jordyn back to my seat; setting her on my lab table.

"Hello, Jordyn." Edward said as he saw her.

"Hi, Edward." The child mumbled shyly.

Her little cheeks turned pink and she looked down at the table.

"Hah, Swannies little sister gets more attention from guys than her!" Lauren shouted with a laugh.

"Shut. Up. You big mean person! Leave mommy alone!" Jordyn shouted at Lauren, accidentally calling me mommy again.

The class erupted in laughter. Like I gave two shits what they thought.

"I'm sissy, not mommy." I reminded her.

"Oops, sorry Bella." Jordyn apologized, her cheeks going pink again.

"Get back to work." The teacher ordered.

People kept watching Jordyn, especially as I gave her a pencil and some paper.

I have no idea what was so damn amusing about watching a five year old draw a person with four legs and six arms but apparently it was. Very.

Me and Edward where the first to finish and he helped me keep Jordyn quiet.

Thoughts worried at the back of my mind. Was Renee okay? Was anyone else in the house when she got arrested? Who had called the cops?

I knew Charlie was going to call them but he said in a month. Not a day. Fuck.

The bell range and I hastily started packing up my things.

"Hey Bella, wonder where your sis got the looks from." Tanya sneered.

"Yeah because it obviously wasn't from your parents." Lauren continued, looking at me with disgust.

"Was she adopted?" Jessica finished.

Then they laughed like hyenas and walked away.

"Bella, why don't you hit them?" Jordyn asked me, confused.

Fuck, that was her solution to everything now.

"Because it's mean." I told her.

She shook her head. That's not what she had learned.

I sighed and walked out of the classroom.

Edward caught up to me and was confused when he saw me heading away from school.

"Why aren't you going to gym?"

I looked pointedly at Jordyn.

"Oh yeah. Um, I'll see you later?" He asked, unsure.

I shrugged and walked away from him.

As we were crossing the parking lot, Jordyn ran away from me.

I rushed to catch up with her but through the rush of bodies I could hardly find her.

"Derrick!" I heard her squeal.

I saw someone lift her from the ground and put her back down.

"Lose something Bella?" Trent's voice asked me from behind, and I was suddenly surrounded by the triplets.

"Yeah, now come on Jo we have to go." I said as I held out my hand.

"But, but, I want to stay with big brother Derrick." She pleaded.

The second bell hand range and we were the only ones in the hallway.

"It's better than mommy." He mumbled to himself, shooting me a smile.

I blushed and looked down at the floor.

Stupid people, stupid gossip, stupid everything.

"Come on, Charlie told us to take you to our house. And well, we have to do that." Mike said as he shook his keys.

I sighed and held my hand out for Jordyn. My heart ached at how she just grasped a hold of Derrick tighter.

What the hell? Who the fuck does he think he is? She's met him _once_! I've been around her whole life.

I sighed heavily and started chewing on my lip.

"Let's go." Trent said as we started walking away form the school.

The guys had a nice car. It was a truck. Black. Yay.

It had three seats up front and three in the back.

Mike drove, Jordyn sat next to Derrick up front, and me and Trent sat in the back.

I made sure to scoot as far away from him as possible.

"So, remind us why you had to be a stupid idiot and mouth off to Charlie?" Trent asked.

I shrugged and looked back out the window.

Their House wasn't that far away, the lazy asses. Why don't they give this truck to someone who needs it. Hmm, I don't know, some one who has to walk a few miles each day.

Well, when Edward doesn't give me a ride.

I felt another blush come to my cheeks just thinking about him. My heart fluttered, again.

This stupid feeling was really annoying the hell out of me.

"We're here." Mike said as he exited the car.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

* * *

I almost fell from the height of the truck.

It was kind of a long fall.

Jordyn was on Derricks shoulders, smiling and playing with his hair.

I glared at the ground. I still didn't understand this. I've taken care of her all my life, then he comes around and she likes him more?

I followed the guys into the house, but something to the right caught my attention.

I looked over and saw a big monstrous red truck and a small cruiser.

Charlie and James were here. Perfect.

"Come on Swannie, we haven't got all day." Mike said, pushing through me.

I hurried back into the house, taking my shoes off in the doorway.

I was immediately swept into a hug.

"Oh Bella I am so sorry! I didn't know Jordyn had left before the cops came! Why didn't you call me? I would have came to pick her up." Michelle said quickly.

"I don't have your number." I said.

In all honesty, I didn't even think about calling this woman, and if I had, I wasn't lying about the number thing.

"Well, we have to get it to you. You're moving in here sooner then we thought." She murmured.

I nodded. Does this woman come with an off button? If so, please enlighten me!

"Why don't you go upstairs and try to rest?" She ordered.

I nodded and walked up the stairs,following the trail the guys had made.

I was walking down the hall when, someone grabbed my elbow and pulled me into a room.

I gasped as my back was pushed against a wall and the door slammed.

When I looked up, I saw blue eyes and blond hair staring back at me.

"James." I whispered.

He nodded.

"Did Charlie call the cops on mom?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Who?"

"Grandma. After you left with Jordyn and Keira people stated bringing up pills and stuff and mom left the room, then grandma saw her taking the pills. That's why they left. I followed them and I saw her calling the cops before they left town today." James told me.

Why would Nana do that? How could she do that to her own daughter?

James moved away from me and I looked around the room.

The layout was like mine but he had posters and clothes every where.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"I come here sometimes when I don't feel like going home or drinking."

I felt like leaving. I didn't want to be around James anymore, especially now that I realized he knew about this all along, and didn't tell me. I was reminded of the drinking episode, where he had given me hints. It seemed so obvious now.

I turned my back on him and left the room.

My room was right down the hall, and Jordyns was across from mine. I could hear squeals and laughter flood from the room.

I stopped and stared.

Jordyn, she sounded happy. I had never heard her laugh before, well I had, she was just too young. It sounded different now.

I opened the door to her room and saw Derrick was over her, tickling her ribs.

She was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"Jealous, Bella?" A voice whispered in my ear.

I spun and saw Trent behind me, grinning from ear to ear.

"No, why would I?" I asked, turning my back to Jordyn and Derrick and closing the door.

Trent shook his head, still grinning.

I harrumphed loudly and walked around Trent, opening the door to my room.

I really wished he wasn't right next door.

My room was exactly like I had seen it last, except for a door I hadn't noticed and a closet full of clothes.

How had I not noticed that door? It's like right next to the bed.

I entered it, and almost died.

There, before me was a shower. A shower I could actually use.

I hadn't had one in a while, James wouldn't pay the water bill.

I looked around and and saw it was a huge walk in shower with glass doors.

Was this my bathroom?

A towel was set on the counter, along with some shampoo and conditioner with strawberries on them.

I picked them up and noticed a note falling out of the towel.

I read it out loud.

"Dear Bella, I thought you would need your own space so you have sound proof room along with your own bathroom. This is the second largest room in the whole house. I just want you to like living here Bella. From Michelle."

Hm, that was...nice. And unexpected.

I closed the bathroom door and locked it.

Then I turned the water in the shower to warm and started peeling off my clothes.

My skin tingled with excitement.

I know I am making a big deal out of running water but I don't care. I hadn't had a shower in a long ass time.

I stepped in and was loving the feeling of the warm water.

My tense muscles relaxed a little and the steam cleared my senses.

I reached over and pulled the shampoo into my hand. The bathroom scent changed and I felt like I was in a field of strawberries.

To soon for my liking, the water changed into cold. But at least by the time that happened, I had shaved my legs, washed my hair, and relaxed.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the closet. What clothes had Michelle picked out for me?

There were shorts, skirts, skinny jeans and sweats.

What the hell? Did this woman not see what I usually wore?

I grudgingly took some sweats and a tank top. Pink and gray, nice.

Well here's the problem we had there. The sweats were a little to snug and the top was a little to tight.

I will definitely be stealing some of James clothes tonight.

I tried to find a baggier sleeping shirt but could only find tight shirts and tank tops.

I sighed and shook my head.

My dripping hair was starting to annoy me so, I walked back into the bathroom and started brushing my hair.

It was actually easier than most times. The tangles were gone and my hair wasn't so greasy.

After I brushed it into submission, I tied it up.

I looked, different than normal. I looked, kind of...pretty.

No, I'm ugly and I always will be. Never think different.

I sighed and shook my head.

A knock on the door sounded threw the room and when I opened I saw Mike standing there.

He was gaping at me and looking me up and down.

I blushed.

What the hell?

"Ew, Mike, that's our-" Trent stopped and sucked in his breath as he looked at me.

"Is there something you want?" I asked, annoyed.

"Oh um yeah, mom wants to know if you want to help with dinner?" Mike asked as he snapped out of his gaze.

I brushed past them, closing the door after me and running downstairs.

Why were they looking at me like that? Looking at me with what? Ugh, I have been so confused lately!

I saw Michelle in the kitchen, buzzing over stoves and pans, cutting, chopping and stewing.

"Do you need any help?" I asked, unsure, from my spot in the doorway.

She turned around and gasped.

"Oh Bella! And I thought you were beautiful but now, you're simply stunning!" She complimented.

I blushed and looked down.

"Um, can you chop those carrots?"

I nodded silently and walked over to the chopping station.

* * *

Soon we were eating meatloaf.

One thing, I hated it.

I mostly just pushed it around on my plate and ate the vegetables.

Jordyn sat by Derrick, no surprise, Trent sat by my side while Mike sat on my other side. They were still staring at me with that same foreign look.

James, who sat across from me, was glaring at the two people at my sides with pure hatred. His jaw clenched and fire burned in his eyes but, he said nothing.

He just stuck his food in his mouth and chewed.

What's wrong?

Derrick also seemed to be glaring at his brothers, but not as much as James.

The whole exchange went on unnoticed by our parental figures.

Charlie and Michelle were wrapped up in a conversation.

Dinner was, in a word, unpleasant.

After dinner, everyone went to bed.

I felt like I was being watched as I returned to my room.

I turned around, and was slammed up against the wall.

"What the hell Mike?" I asked as I tried to push him away from me.

"You know, Bella, if you want to stay in this house, you need to learn to shut up." Trent said as he walked out of his room.

I gulped.

What were they planning?

I tried to scoot away from the wall but Mike placed his body up against mine.

I almost gagged.

"Come on Bella, don't you wanna play?" Mike taunted as he leaned in close to me, only to be pulled away.

I heard the sounds of a fist connecting with flesh and saw James hitting Mike.

I tried to run but, Trent grabbed my wrist.

On instinct, I flipped around and punched him in the jaw.

"Little bitch." He hissed as he held were I hit him.

I had never hit him before. A streak of adrenaline spiked threw me.

I felt a fist connect with my cheek and soon, the only sound in the whole house was people hitting people.

I'm pretty sure Derrick came out at one point and it was me and James against the guys.

Then, all hell broke loose when we heard, "What the hell is going on up there?"

* * *

**Chapter 15: I'm usually done at this point**

* * *

It was eerily calm, scary.

Charlie glared down at us us, shaking his head and clenching his hands.

Michelle was behind him, her hand over her mouth, horror in her eyes.

I'm guessing the guys never fought in the house before.

"You three," Charlie said, pointing at my step-brothers, "You all know better. Your mother raised you better."

Then he turned to me and James, who were sitting on the love seat.

"You two, this is not the old house in the forest. We have neighbors. You two can't be fighting and yelling and hitting and kicking at all hours of the night."

I looked down at the floor, hardly listening to him. I had a good excuse, his little children were trying to, who knows what they were trying to do...

"Just, just go up to bed all of you. I'll be speaking with you all, later, separately. You too, Bella. You want to fight like a boy, you get punished like a boy." Charlie announced before he heaved himself out of the chair and started walking up the stairs.

James looked at me with sympathy.

Trent looked, sorry but Mike just looked mad.

Derrick was already half way up the stairs, mumbling about how his brothers are idiots.

"We're sorry Bella, we just don't know what came over us." Trent mumbled half-hearted.

I shook my head and looked around the room, wondering what this punishment was.

Trent and Mike stood up.

"See you at school tomorrow, baby sister." Trent said as they walked up the stairs.

Mike followed silently after.

Me and James sat in silence.

I ran my hand threw my hair and sighed loudly.

"Thanks for, for coming when you did. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't." I whispered.

I wasn't use to apologizing to James so you can image how hard this was for me.

"I do." James mumbled, then louder said, "Well, you're my little sister and even though I don't act like it, I do care what happens to you."

I looked over at him and saw he wasn't looking at me.

This was as close as me and James were ever going to get.

"I know your room is right next to Trent's so, if you want you could...I don't know, sleep in my room. I have a couch." He said, looking at the stairs.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

Wow, and I thought James hated me.

"And if it helps, you can fight pretty good. If there was only one of them I'm sure you wouldn't have needed me."

I smiled, that was big. A compliment from James.

"So, what's punishment?" I asked, unsure.

"It's nothing. He'll just throw you around a bit, hit you a little. But, he does it when you aren't expecting it. It's fine."

I nodded and James stood. He was wearing some sweat's I realized, a twin pare of the kind I had.

"So, no permanent damage?" I asked, hedging at conversation. A part of me wanted it to be like at the old house, where we would fix each other up and help one another.

"You or me?"

"Me, you, I don't care." I fumbled.

I didn't care, I felt like I had finally gained James acceptance and that was good enough for me.

"Well, you have a few bruises but that's normal. I think I saw some of your hair in the hallway. Me, I have some bruises and I can't find my hair tie. Little fuckers grab for the hair."

I smiled a little. Is it sad I didn't know my brother could be funny?

We finally entered his room and James threw a blanket at me and pointed at the couch.

I smiled, ah it felt good for something to be normal.

I laid down and in a few seconds, I was out.

* * *

I felt like I was in a boat and the waves were rocking the ship. Then I realized it was Michelle waking me up.

"Bella, why are you sleeping in here? Come on, get up. It's time for school. I have an outfit set out for you on your bed." She said before scurrying out of sight.

Well isn't she just the little Brady Bunch mom?

I sighed and sat up, noticing James already gone.

Where has he been going lately?

I shook my head and grudgingly walked to my room.

The guys passed me down the hall, Mike was walking a little closer than comfort.

I quickly entered my room and groaned as I saw the outfit she had laid out for me.

It was a long purple top that was kind of like a dress with a V neckline, a short skirt, and black leggings.

Was I honestly supposed to dress like this? I didn't think I had a choice.

After dressing and pulling at the fabric, trying to make it baggy, I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and went downstairs.

The guys were gone and the only person in the house was Michelle.

She smiled as she saw me pass.

"Oh Bella, here have something to eat." She said, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the table.

I reluctantly sat down and shoveled the food into my mouth, trying to get out the door as soon as possible.

"I bought you a new back pack. Your old one had holes everywhere." She said as she washed the dishes.

I nodded, still shoveling.

"Now Bella, I know that growing up in a house full of guys can be a little intimidating and that you would want to prove yourself but it's not very lady like to fight." She scolded.

I dropped the piece of toast in my hand.

She thought I was trying to prove myself?

Wow, here I thought she was smart.

"Bella, how do you feel being the only girl among the guys. Except for Jordyn, speaking of Jordyn how do you feel that she has attached so well to Derrick?" Michelle asked, leaning her arm on the counter.

"Um," I said.

What the hell? Was she a therapist or something?

"I'm going to be late. Thanks for the food." I told her, getting up, grabbing my new back pack, and running out the door.

This walk was way faster than the normal one I took. At least something was normal for me, I still had on my ratty duck taped shoes.

No way in this life was I wearing those high ass heels.

When I reached the school, I saw Edward, leaning on his car looking around.

I could only assume for me.

I walked over to him and just looked at him. He stared back.

"Hi Edward." I said, leaning next to him.

"Um, do I know you?" he asked confusedly.

He looked cute when he was confused. His hair fell into his eyes and his lips formed into a little pout.

"Very funny, Edward. Look at the shoes." I told him.

Wow, why did I feel so relaxed? I mean, I'm usually all scared and shit, what changed?

"Bella? Wow, you look, wow.." He said.

The foreign look in his eyes intensified and my stomach shook with butterflies.

I felt a smile pull at my lips.

"Hey, are you new? I don't think I've seen you around before." Lauren asked as she passed, before stopping to gape at me as I turned around.

"Swan?"

I just smiled.

The bell rang and I smiled again as I skipped off to my class.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Chapter 16**

* * *

Edward grabbed my elbow and dragged me through the cafeteria, insisting that I eat with him and his family.

"But, but, they hate me." I argued, trying to make him stop.

"They don't hate you, you know that. They're just confused." Edward said with a shrug.

I still pulled on his wrist, trying to get him to let me go.

Stupid Edward and his strong hand...

He continued to drag me and by this point we had attracted a lot of attention.

His whole family was glaring at me.

Ouch, it was like I could feel them hitting me with their eyes.

"Oh come on Bella, if they try anything then we'll leave. I talked to them last night, they promised me they would be nice."

I sighed heavily.

"Fine."

I walked along with Edward he still kept a hold of my wrist, sending sparks of...something though me.

Maybe he's just holding my hand so I don't run away, like I want to...

Finally, after the humiliating march of someone who doesn't want to be here, Edward and I sat down.

Everyone at the table seemed to scoot away from us, from me.

Edward glared.

They glared back.

Fucking hell, this is a nice lunch.

"So Bella, who whored you out?" Rosalie sneered, looking at my skirt with disgust.

I blushed and looked down at the table.

The same person who did it to you, skank, I thought to myself. I so wanted to say something, but with jolt I thought that then I would be no better than them and that Edward would think lower of me. And for some illogical reason I realized that I wouldn't like that. At all.

Instead I just stayed silent.

"Rosalie, stop." Edward snapped at her.

She just shook her head and went back to making out with Emmett.

Nice.

Everyone at the table sat in silence. The only noise was the people around us talking.

Soon, Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and they left the table, apparently not being able to put up with me.

Rosalie and Emmett soon followed, but I think they left to go to a broom closet or something.

"I told you." I mumbled as I placed my head down on the table.

I could hear Edward sigh.

"I thought they would be different today. I made them promise me last night."

The bell rang and me and Edward hurried to biology.

"You have to let my drive you home." Edward insisted.

I sighed and turned around.

"I can't. We moved, it's closer then my old house. I'll be fine." I assured him, trying to walk faster.

"Bella, maybe you might need a ride one day, just let me drive you. Please?" He begged.

"No, I'm fine." I insisted.

"Bella, I have no where else to go, I can keep this up all day." Edward reminded me as he started walking faster, too. Stupid person with his long legs.

I sighed, a heavy defeated sigh, and turned around to face him.

"Fine. Drive." I ordered as I walked back to his car.

His eyes sparkled and his mouth formed into that smile that caused my stomach to flip.

Ugh, seriously, I am beyond annoyed at not knowing what that feeling is. Maybe I should ask Michelle. Oh yeah, that won't be awkward.

Edward opened my door for me and waited until I got in.

It was kind of cute.

He then got in his side of the car and drove.

"So, maybe, I don't know do you want to hang out later?" He asked, looking over at me.

"I can't. I have to baby sit." I lied.

Of course I want to hang out with him, I just don't want to cause anymore trouble in the family. They are hardly even on speaking terms at school, how bad was it at home?

He looked sad but just asked, "Which way?"

"Turn right and go down till you get to the big house at the end of the street." I answered, remembering the way I walked this morning.

He nodded silently and followed my directions. We didn't speak after that, settling into a comfortable silence.

Soon, to soon for my liking, he had pulled into my driveway.

"Wow, nice place. Which rooms yours?" He asked, looking at all the windows.

I looked closely and pointed to the window in the middle.

"That one. Thanks for the ride Edward." I said before quickly getting out of the car.

I saw him wave before exiting the driveway and leaving my house.

I sighed heavily and opened the front door. It was weird, coming home to a house that was quiet.

Well, not really quiet, but not plagued with yelling and screaming and crying.

I could hear the sounds of the guys playing on their X Box 360. Some shooting game, I didn't really care.

"You know," A voice whispered in my ear, "If you keep blowing him off like that, he'll give up on you."

I turned and saw Michelle behind me, smiling knowingly.

I looked behind her and saw a window, that would give her full view of me and Edward.

I blushed and looked at my feet.

"I'm not blowing him off, I just didn't want to hang out today, besides, we're just friends." I mumbled, slipping my shoes off.

"Bella, I saw the way he was looking at you. That was not a 'We're just friends' look, it was an 'I really, really, really, like her' look." Michelle said with a smile as she grabbed my arm and walked into the kitchen.

"Help me with dinner, I'll help you with what ever you want." She told me, pulling things out of the fridge.

I sighed. I really wanted help and, I needed to learn to cook.

"Alright." I said, and went to help her pull out ingredients.

I saw her smile, before she looked serious.

"Peel those potatoes and turn some water onto boil." She ordered.

I nodded and did as she said.

"Now, I know you must be so used to acting like a guy, you have no idea what is going on. Especially with that boy. What do you want to know?" She asked, still smiling.

"Why, why do I just feel, happy when ever he talks to me? Why do I feel like my stomach does back flips when ever he smiles? Why does he even want to waste his time on me?" I blurted out, question after question.

"One at a time. The answer to two of those questions are, you like him, you think he's cute, and you definitely want him. That last question, why would you ever think your a waste of time? Bella, you're beautiful, smart, and a really nice person." She told me as she stirred some sauce.

I felt doubt swell within me. I wanted to tell her that I wasn't any of those things, especially beautiful. But instead, I just stayed silent and peeled the potato.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Chapter 17**

* * *

Everyone was silent, as always, during dinner. Except for Charlie occasionally asking about everyone's day.

When was he going away again? Maybe thing's would be better with him gone.

Me and James sat on one side of the table, while Derrick, Trent, Mike, and Jordyn sat on the other.

I was still mad with Jordyn, she hadn't given me so much as a sideways glance when Derrick was around. Which was always.

Mike was looking at me weird, again, It was getting annoying.

James was glaring at Mike, and giving warning glances to Trent.

I sighed and twirled my spaghetti on my fork. It had actually tasted good.

The house was divided, we all knew it.

I know, I know. I sound dramatic. But, seriously it was James and me, versus them.

"Bella, when dinner's over, I want to see you in the basement." Charlie ordered.

I looked over at him and nodded, knowing what was coming.

Earlier today, while I was cooking, the other guys had been called down into the basement.

Fresh bruise's covered their skin, cuts and scars had been bandaged up, and ice had been handed out.

Michelle already had some set aside for me, but only a little, saying that Charlie would go easy on me.

James had spent some time telling me about what had happened to him. He left out the finer details. I didn't know if he yelled or not, it had happened while I was at school. He was oldest so he went first. Derrick had yelled at Trent and Mike, he had done nothing wrong, just defended his brothers. Trent had taken it like a man, not wincing when we had applied stinging ointment on him, not saying what had happened, in fact I had only heard one whimper out of him the whole time he was down their. Mike, now Mike, he was screaming the whole way down their, the whole time he was done their, and was crying when Michelle cleaned him up.

I continued to eat in silence.

What was it like getting hit more than once by Charlie? Would I cry? Would I scream? Would I bleed? Will I be able to leave the house tomorrow? Will I have any broken bones?

My head was worried with all of these questions, making me wonder.

Will I be able to be strong like Trent and not have any emotion towards this? Or would I be like Mike and cry during the whole thing.

Stop. Stop thinking about it. It will be better if you don't think about it.

Did I really think that?

Before I new it, James was taking my plate, along with everyone else's into the kitchen to help Michelle.

"Bella, now." Charlie ordered, getting up from his seat and walking towards a door at the end of the hall.

Maybe I shouldn't have eaten. What if I throw up?

I stood from my chair silently and followed after this man in front of me.

He opened the door, flipped a switch, and walked down the stairs.

"Think she'll scream?" I heard someone whisper.

"Yeah, she defiantly will." Someone replied.

"No, she's strong." I heard someone inject.

"Yeah, strong enough to make herself black out." Someone snickered.

"Five bucks." Some one rallied.

I couldn't hear anymore, Charlie had locked the door.

I stumbled down the stairs, nervous and scared.

What I thought would be a torture chamber looked actually like a T.V. room. Their were posters of sports stars and beer.

"This way." Charlie said, as he walked over to another door.

I barely kept in my groan. Of course he wouldn't use this room, it looks like it's his sanctuary.

I walked into the room and Charlie flipped another switch.

This room had broken furniture all over the place, the walls were made of stone, a baseball bat by the door and dried blood on the floor.

Ouch.

I looked over at Charlie and saw him holding his his head with his hands.

"Now Bella, I don't want to do this but, you need to learn that there are consequences to your actions. It'll be over soon, just relax and try not to scream."

I heard more than felt the bat connecting with my back.

But after I fell to the floor was when I started feeling the throbbing, aching pain.

I bit my lip to keep from screaming.

Fuck that hurt.

I didn't have time to say my mantra, for another hit attacked my side.

Surely my lip was bleeding by now. How did the guys deal with this? He hit hard.

I found myself crawling on the floor. My flight or fight instinct was kicking in and was telling me to run the hell out of their.

I felt a foot connect with my gut and I groaned, falling to the floor.

"Stay down, it won't hurt so much." Charlie snapped at me.

I listened to him and tried to stay silent and hit after hit was bestowed on me. Whimpering and letting silent tears fall at painful parts.

Only when Charlie picked me up and threw me against the wall did I scream.

The hard brick hit my already bruised body, making it worse than it already was.

I fell to the floor in a heap.

Blood was falling from somewhere on my body, only a little.

Charlie picked me up and slammed me against the wall, delivering a right hook to my right cheek.

I screamed.

Fuck, it wasn't even a scream. It was like a strangled sob. A fucking dieing animal sounded better.

Only then did Charlie let me fall to the ground and walk away.

The door closed, and the light turned off.

My breathing was thick and heavy, I could hear Charlie telling someone to go get me and the door opening.

I think I saw James, I wasn't sure.

"Fuck Bella, you okay? Bella, Bella come on say something." I heard his voice whisper, urgent.

"James..." I mumbled.

I heard him sigh and felt like I was being lifted from the ground.

James carried me up the stairs, silently.

"Fuck man she looks bad." I heard some one say as James closed the basement door.

"Is she out?" Some one asked.

"No, she's still awake. Fuck man what did Charlie do to her?"

I felt my body curl in closer to James. I was scared and hurt, and I needed someone to help.

"Michelle, get some more ice out. Quick." I heard James order in a strangled voice.

"Oh my gosh, what did he do to her?" I heard her ask.

"What he always does the first time. Beat the shit out of you. Now quickly, she's bleeding somewhere on her back."

I don't remember much after someone took my shirt off.

I fell silently into the black abyss and welcomed it with open arms.

I woke back up, and felt a warm presence beside me. When I looked, I saw James, staring at me with worry and regret.

He didn't say anything, just stared.

"Are you okay?" I heard my voice ask.

He scoffed.

"Am I okay? Bella you're the one who was almost killed. I think the question is are you okay?"

I felt my cheeks redden.

"I think but I haven't moved yet. Think I should?" I asked.

"Probably not." He mumbled.

I tried to look down and realized that reaction didn't hurt me. I saw I was wearing a pair of James sweats with one of his shirts.

"Who changed me?" I asked.

"Well your old clothes were all bloody so me and Michelle got you dresses." At my blush he continued, "You're my sister Bella. Besides, we used to bath together." He said with a chuckle.

I smiled, remembering vaguely of when we were young.

"So, am I purple or pale?" I asked him.

"Both. Michelle's keeping you home from school tomorrow. You're lucky she used to be a doctor." He said.

I nodded.

"James, I'm really tired." I said, my eyelids drooping close.

"You should be. Now get some sleep and when you wake up, you owe me five dollars." He said with a smile.

I wondered what he was talking about but before I could think anymore of it, I was asleep again.

I was dreaming.

Now I hadn't had a dream in a while, mind you, so I paid extra attention to this one.

A beautiful girl with brown hair was crying. It was raining and she was on her knees in the middle of the woods.

"Why?" She yelled into the sky as a thunder bolt crashed around her.

"Why?" She whispered to herself, covering her eyes with her hands and laying down on the ground.

"Don't cry." A voice in front of her said.

She looked and saw a light. In the light was a shadow of someone, but she couldn't tell who it was.

The light was gone as soon as she had seen it.

"Pretty girls shouldn't cry." the same voice said from behind her.

She turned around and saw the same light but it disappeared.

"Why are you crying?" The voice asked on her right.

She turned but it was gone again.

She was getting annoyed now, but the feeling was washed away as soon as it came.

"Because my life sucks." The girl whispered.

The light appeared on her left now.

"But it doesn't." The light said.

She turned to her left but it was gone.

She felt pressure on her back and twisted her head to see the light standing where her heart was.

"Everyone has an angel to save them from their hell. You just haven't discovered yours yet." The voice said before fading away.

I woke up, gasping and breathing heavy.

"Bella? You okay? James groggy voice asked.

"Yeah, yeah, it was just a dream." I whispered.

The lights words replayed in my head.

_Everyone has an angel to save them from their hell. You just haven't discovered yours yet._

**I know, Bella's dream was weird but cool.**

**If you were paying attention and you're religious you would have noticed something about the way the light moved. You get it right, you get to ask any question about the future. But you HAVE to get it right. If you do get it right I will reply to your review and tell you to ask your question.**

**Okay, now REVIEW cause you love this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Chapter 18**

* * *

The next time I woke up my head was pounding, along with the rest of my body.

I groaned as I sat up, my back protesting greatly.

James was gone, again. Seriously where did he go all the time?

The door opened and I saw Michelle walk in.

"Oh Bella, I didn't know you were awake. I am so sorry that happened to you last night, Charlies never gone so hard before. He was really sad all night.." She trailed off, setting a tray by my bed side.

"I'm fine, I swear. I just, hurt. " I mumbled pathetically.

"Well, you're lucky James was here. My boys aren't strong enough to carry someone up those stairs, and they wouldn't have stayed around to help me clean you up. Your brother cares very much for you Bella." She said as she placed some ice on my eye.

I winced but made no move to stop her.

"I know, speaking of him, do you know where he is?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Work, his girlfriend's house, school. Either of those. He does a lot of things, I hardly see him." She said with a laugh.

"I though he quit his jobs and him and Victoria broke up and school? He's twenty one, he already graduated high school." I said, even more confused.

"I talked him into going to collage, he met a girl there he really likes, and he wanted to pay for it himself. He's been working very hard. I can only imagine how hard he worked when he had to look after you and Jordyn." She murmured.

I knew she was proud of him for that twinkle in her eye. But, James in collage?

I sighed, dropping the subject. Maybe I should try harder in school and I don't know do what? I don't even know how to do anything. I'm a complete failure. What's the point in trying if I'm going to fail? My plan to watch out for Jordyn didn't seem so good now. Now, she had a mother, Michelle, an a father, Derrick. I wasn't needed, but I didn't want to continue with my plan yet.

Thoughts of Edward stirred in my mind, but I blocked them out.

"I think you'll be fine to go to school tomorrow. No broken bones, your bruises are healing nicely, and your stitches will be ready to be take out soon." She commented.

"Stitches?" I gasped.

Owe, when did I get those?

"I did them when you were passed out. You're going to have a nice scar on you back, don't worry, it's small."

I nodded, not concerned about the length.

Ugh, I am so glad that I was asleep, evil little needle with string.

"Do you want something to eat. You threw up your dinner half way up the stairs last night. I don't know if you remember." She said, getting up from the bed.

"I barfed? Oh my gosh Michelle I am so sorry! Why didn't you tell me? I would have cleaned it up." I shouted at her, only stopping when I heard her soft chuckle.

"Bella, you can hardly lift your arm, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have been able to clean up that mess. Besides, I'm used to it. The boys would barf all the time when they were young, not many things settled with their stomachs. Now, do you want something to eat?" She asked, a motherly smile on her face.

Well we were talking about barf, of course that just make me want to eat.

"Um, crackers?" I suggested.

"How about some soup with that?" She asked, worried.

I laughed.

"I'm beaten, not sick. Just some crackers would be fine. Please?" I begged.

I saw her sigh before she nodded.

"But I'm bringing up some Sprite, it helps." She warned before closing the door.

I sighed and looked around the room.

Hey, this isn't my room. It's James room. Wow, I've been sleeping in here a lot...

I looked at the clock and sighed, louder. It was about three thirty. The guys would be home soon, and so would James.

I heard the door bell resound through the house and was confused.

The guys all have keys, why would they ring the door bell?

I didn't think anything of it and closed my eyes.

I could hear muffled voices downstairs and someone opening the bedroom door.

I turned around, expecting to see Michelle but instead, I saw a tall boy with bronze hair.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I asked in a tired voice.

"Well, I came by to see if you were okay, and your step mom gave me these to bring to you." He said, handing me a package of Saltine Crackers.

I smiled and opened the box.

"Want to sit down and have some?" I asked, feeling rude.

He smiled and came over to the bed to site next to me. He sat on the covers and leaned against the head board with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Want some?" I asked, offering him the box.

He shook his head and looked me over.

"Those must have been some mean stairs." He mumbled, looking at my bruises.

That must have been what Michelle told him.

"Yeah but they were nice enough to keep my bones intact. I'll be going back to school tomorrow, maybe you could drive me?" I suggested, knowing he wanted to offer it.

I saw him smile, that smile that caused Michelle's "I like him" feelings to flood through me.

I smiled back.

We spent the rest of the day talking about random things. What was my favorite thing to do for fun, what did I like to eat, who was my favorite author.

Soon, I found myself falling asleep on his shoulder, droning off into the world of darkness.

When I woke up, I heard people whispering and saw a flash. I opened my eyes and saw Edward, his arms wrapped around me, holding me to him. Our feet were tangled together and I felt, happy.

I blushed, realizing the people in the doorway was my brothers, all of them, and they were making kissy noises, knowing I was awake.

I moved my hand around Edward arm and flipped them off.

I heard someone say "Oh well I know when I am not wanted." and someone else say "You have better not done anything on my bed."

I blushed and pulled my hand down.

The movement had caused Edward to wake up, and notice my pink cheeks.

He immediately noticed how his arms were holding me and pulled away quickly.

"I am so sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't even be here." He mumbled, sitting up in the bed.

"Hey it's okay, I even kind of liked it." I heard a voice say.

About a minute later I realized it was me, and slapped my hands over my mouth.

I saw Edward laugh at my antics before he understood my words.

"Really? You really like me?" He asked, disbelieving.

Should I tell him? I mean, I just figured out what these feelings where, was I ready to tell him yet? Michelle said he likes me two, does he? Maybe she misread him...

Well, if I tell him what have I got to lose? I never cared what people thought of me before, why do I care now?

"Yeah, I-I do." I heard myself whisper.

By this point I was on my knee's, staring at him. The movement hurt like hell but, I ignored it.

I looked down at the bed sheet, finding it very interesting.

I felt a gentle hand on my chin, guiding my head up, and my eyes meeting green.

"I like you two. A lot." Edward whispered, before connecting his lips with mine.

Sparks tingled all over my body as I kissed him back, not caring when the movement hurt.

We moved in sync, sending sparks through me, making me want something.

"At least move it to your room Bells, I have to sleep their you know." I heard James voice say.

Me and Edward pulled away from each other, a light blush on each of our cheeks.

Well, a light one on Edward, a full out red on mine.

I heard James chuckle at my expense.

"Michelle says that your little boyfriend has to leave, so get out of my room." James ordered.

"Fine just let me gather my things and I'll limp to the door." I muttered.

I heard James give a small chuckle.

"You've been lieing down all day, it'll be better if you walk around." He said seriously, before grabbing a jacket and leaving the room.

As soon as James left, Edward shifted so he was on one knee, staring at me.

"Bella, will you do me the honors of being my girlfriend?" Edward questioned, slightly unsure.

I felt happiness swell inside of me at his words, is this true? Was I actually happy? Was something going right?

"Yes, defiantly." I said quickly.

I saw him smile before leaning down to kiss me again.

"Not in my room!" I heard James voice say from outside the door.

I smiled and Edward helped me out of the bed.

I winced at the pain before moving around. It got a little easier.

We walked downstairs and when I passed James I glared.

He just stuck his tongue out at me.

Why is everyone in such a good mood today?

I walked Edward to the door and he kissed me before saying bye.

My heart was going to jump out of my chest, watch.

I leaned against the door and sighed.

Maybe thing's will start to get better.

Stop. No, you can't have happiness, whenever you do, it's ripped from you.

For once in my life, I shut the voice out. I let myself be happy and not let any dark secrets lurk into my life right now.

When I opened my eyes again, I swore I saw a flash of light, and a shadow, mixed into one.

**-Girlish squeal- Yay, somethings going right! I have no idea if this was any good or not, I have never been asked like that so, I have no idea if that is how it works...**

**And for those of you who want an explanation to the whole light/dream thingy, I will use a review sent by **creative-writing-girl 13

I'm taking a wild guess and say the Sign of the Cross. First the light (which  
would be like God/Jesus/Holy Spirit because they are all in one and Jesus was  
a man and the light is in the shape of a man) appeared in front of her, which  
would be like your forehead, and then behind her, which would be like the  
middle of your chest, and then on her right, which would be your shoulder, and  
then left, which is the last position and next to your heart. And the Holy  
Spirit appears on the Apostle's shoulders after Jesus dies.

**She explained it much better than I would have.**

**I might rewrite this chapter, I'm not sure. Tell me what you think...**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Chapter 19**

* * *

It had been two weeks since me and Edward got together.

No one at school noticed yet, since we were always together even before he became my boyfriend.

Wow, it felt really weird calling him that.

I know, it's kind of sad that I wasn't used to it but, hey, a few weeks ago, I didn't even know what these feelings meant or believed they could be coming from me.

It was shocking that Derrick, Trent, and Mike had not told the whole school about me and Edward yet. Well, I suppose they would have to tell them we were actually blood related. I don't know, I mean it's shocking but, the boys haven't really annoyed me ever since I became their sister. They seemed to leave me alone except for playful tendencies or tips. Mike had stopped staring at me, or well at least when James was around, which hadn't been for a week.

When Charlie told us he was leaving again, we all did a mini happy dance inside of our heads, well Trent did a little squirm in his chair that Charlie didn't notice. He had left the night Edward asked me to be his girlfriend, saying he had to go back to Iraq. Was the guy even in the navy or did he spend half a year with one family and the other half with his other family? Either way, I decided to stay out of it.

Since Charlie left, and all other enemies of mine were being nice, James decided to bring his girlfriend over to meet us. She was very nice, and very pretty. She was Amy, the girl who worked down at the diner, and she met him when he came in their for a late night smoothie. Been together ever since. She got him a job their and she went to the same collage as him. He decided to move into her apartment, closer to the collage. I didn't really see him anymore but he called every other day.

Michelle and me had become closer, in a mother daughter bond. She taught me how to do my hair, or how to dress for which occasion. And my cooking skills are getting better as well. She was more of a mom to me then my real mom ever was. Who was in the slammer right now, twenty-five to life. Me, James, and Jordyn can go visit her when ever we want, we just don't want to.

Me and Jordyn had become closer again. She wasn't attached to my hip like she used to be but now she at least hung out with me. One night I went off on Derrick, asking him what he was doing to her and he said that he was the only positive male role in her life when she met him so, she hung to him. And by coincidence the next day Jordyn was being my sister again.

The Cullen's still hated me with a passion but I knew if they knew about Edward and me, I would be dead.

Thing's had been going great in my life, so the one night they went bad I wasn't prepared...

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

Edward pulled into the driveway of my house and leaned over to kiss me. We had just gotten back from dinner at Perkins, apparently they were open twenty-four hours. James was there and it had been fun to tease him.

I kissed him back and said a quick "Bye Edward." Before leaving the car.

I saw Edward wave and blow a kiss before he backed out of the driveway.

It was storming out and I could see lightning.

I smiled as I opened the door, and saw the house was empty. Michelle was probably shopping, again and the boys were most likely at their girlfriends house.

Good, I needed some time alone.

I pulled off my shoes and locked the door behind me. My hand easily found the light switch as I walked up the stairs but, the lights wouldn't come on. I heard another crash of thunder and sighed. They probably knocked the power lines out.

I grasped the handle bar as I walked, trying not to trip. That would be bad, especially since their was no one here.

Finally, after a good five minutes, I reached my floor.

The window was open and rain was pelting the wooden floor. I sighed heavily and reached over to close it.

The wooden squeaked as I closed it, but I could have sworn I heard something heavy step on the floor.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I'm insane, no one is here.

After I closed the window I patted my hands together and continued the walk to my room. The whole time though, I felt like I was being watched, like someone was coming closer.

Paranoid, I shouldn't have stayed up last night watching that scary movie.

I shook my head and continued walking.

I suddenly felt warmth behind me but when I turned, nothing was their.

The house was completely pitch black, the only light coming in when lightning struck.

I shook my head and sighed.

I continued walking down the hallway. Why was I acting so insane? Oh Edward would laugh if he saw me like this.

I felt hot breath on the back of my neck and heard deep breathing. No way could I be imagining that...

I turned around and again was faced with darkness.

Fuck, what's wrong with me?

I turned back around and rubbed my eyes.

"There is no one else here." I whispered to myself.

A loud whack resounded through the house and I fell to the ground.

I felt a pounding ache in the back and top part of my head and I spun around on the ground to see who it was.

"Oh little sister, how wrong you are." The voice whispered back.

Lighting flashed and I saw Mike, standing over me, and evil grin on his face, and a baseball bat in his hand before it all went dark...

* * *

**Chapter 20: E pov**

* * *

**Edward POV**

I waved Bella good bye and drove back home. I hoped she was okay...

Did she honestly think I believed her when she said she fell down the stairs? Or fought with her brother? Or any of the other lies she has told me.

I just hope that soon she can tell me what is going on. I don't want to push her into doing anything she doesn't want to. She should trust me soon enough right?

I sigh and ran my hand through my hair. I was almost home. I doubled back around and headed to Bella's house. Again.

Bella was so, entrancing when she was sleeping. It was like a five year old getting sugar for the first. Exciting, and a wonderful buzz.

I sighed happily, remembering the way she said my name as she slept, not conscious of her actions.

I usually ended up falling asleep on her floor and leaving around five in the morning. I wasn't stalker-ish at all.

I just wanted to be sure she was safe. I had a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach every time that I left her alone, like something will happen to her.

I shook my head and sighed. I'm sure she's fine, I'm just being too damn selfish to not see her.

I remember, the first night I heard her say my name, it was only two weeks ago, the night I asked her to be my girlfriend...

_Flash back_

_I scaled the wall of Bella's house, thanking Carlisle now more than ever for making me take those rock climbing lessons when I was younger. It was easy to image that I had a rope holding me up and that if I fell, I wouldn't break every bone in my body._

_I easily remembered the window Bella had pointed out to me when she showed me her room._

_Finally, I made it and her window was unlocked. The window was silent as I opened it, making it easy to just roll in and listen to her breath._

_I pulled the note out of my pocket and walked over to her dresser, carefully placing it their. Inside it explained how deeply my feelings ran for her. I know she likes me, I just want her to know the extant of my feelings._

_I took a look at Bella before walking back to the window, but stopped when I heard a whisper of "Edward..." _

_I turned, afraid I had woken her some how, and stared guilty at Bella. But, it was not needed, for she was still asleep._

_I walked back to her, and caressed her face with my hand._

_"I'm here Bella." I whispered to her._

_"Edward...don't leave...only good...thing...life..." She trailed off, mumbling incoherent things._

_"Sh, I won't leave. I promise." I vowed to her._

_Bella sighed happily before rolling back over, and away from me._

_I ripped up the note and through it out the window. It would be better to tell her in person, not through some cheap note._

_End Flashback._

I remember how I stayed in her room all night, waiting for her to say something. She didn't talk anymore after that.

I parked across the street and scaled Bella's wall.

What would my little Bella have to say about me tonight?

I heard noise coming from Bella's room. Was she having a nightmare?

"You honestly think I had a gun? Sweat heart, that's Mom's hair curler." I heard Mikes vile voice say to Bella.

What was he doing in her room? A gun? Sweat heart?

I just heard Bella's groan in defeat and her shrieks as something was ripped.

I threw myself though the window and landed quietly on the floor.

What I saw made my heart stop, drop, and die.

Bella was laying on her bed but something was wrong.

Her top was torn in shreds around her, and Mike was straddling her waist.

Bella had tears on her face and was begging him to stop.

I couldn't stand anymore before launching myself at Mike and threw him off of Bella.

I had never hit a person before so I have no idea what compelled me to hit Mike so hard he knocked out.

"Edward! Edward stop!" Bella yelled at me, as I kept hitting him.

Bella, Bella's hurt.

I looked up from Mike and at Bella. She had pulled the covers around her and was staring at Mike with horror.

"Bella, are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked her, standing away from Mikes unconscious body and walked toward her.

She looked to be in shock and I could already see bruises forming on her pale skin.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close, needing to feel if she was real.

I took my jacket off and held it out to her.

"Come on, we have to get you to the doctors." I told her, already trying to get her out the door.

She seemed to be silent, not having any reaction to what I told her.

I picked her up and and cradled her against my chest, walking out into the hallway.

I had only been to this house once before so I only had a rough idea of where I was going.

I felt something warm and liquify hit my arm and when I looked down, I saw crimson red coming from Bells back.

I shifted to apply pressure to the bleeding spot and hurried down the stairs.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we made it to my car and I set Bella in the passenger seat.

I ran over to my side and pulled out my cell phone.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Carlisles voice asked me.

"Carlisle, B-Bella's hurt. Could you set up a room for her? I'm bringing her to the hospital." I told him.

I heard his slight intake of breath.

"How bad is it? I'm already at work."

"I don't know, it was dark. Mike tried to rape her, I think." I mumbled, not wanting to associate Bella with the word rape.

I was already breaking two laws right now, speeding and talking on my cellphone, but I couldn't care less.

"Okay, I'm getting the room prepped right now." Carlisles voice assured.

I hung the phone up and pulled into a parking space at Forks Hospital.

Bella was either unconscious or sleeping, I didn't want to think about what she had been through as I picked her up again and carried her into the Emergency Room.

True to his word, Carlisle was waiting for me by the entrance.

He took one look at Bella, and at me, before ushering us inside and calling all kinds of nurses.

Please let my Bella be okay...

**I know it's short and you wanted it to be in B pov but, I couldn't right that. I tried, honestly I actually have it written up in a B pov, I just can't post it.**

**Anyway, I am sorry if this isn't a good chapter, I am kind of preoccupied at the moment...**

**Bye. Oh and Review and I'll update sooner.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Chapter 21**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ugh, will someone turn that off?

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Okay, I get it. Annoy Bella day right?

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Who set this up? James? Seems, like he would do something like that.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I opened my eyes and squinted against the harsh light. I waited a few minutes to adjust to it.

Then, I looked around and saw I was in a hospital room, not mine. The beeping noise was a heart monitor. Soon I was able to tune out the beeping and look around.

The windows were drawn closed, along with the blinds, I had tubes and needle protruding from me but I looked away from those quickly.

There wasn't anyone in the room but I could hear muffled yelling outside. I strained my ears so I could hear better.

"Do you think I fucking care about hospital procedure or if she's sleeping? Fuck man it's not like I am going to wake her up. I'm her fucking -"The voice was cut off before I could place it.

"Look, I know you are family but Bella needs rest right now, she just went through a lot." I heard a doctors voice say.

I heard a dry laugh.

"Trust me, she's been through a lot worse but she needs me right now. You let your son in their earlier." The voice snapped.

"James?" I called out.

The voice seemed familiar but I couldn't be sure.

The noise outside stopped and the door burst open, revealing James who looked very flustered.

A man with gold hair chased after him. He had Edwards eyes.

"Look, you can't be in here." He said, reaching for James.

"No," My hoarse voice croaked. "Let him stay, please."

The doctor looked conflicted before sighing and walking back out the door.

James made sure to shut it before walking over to me, dragging a chair over.

He sat down and stared at the wall, clenching and unclenching his fist.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice was perfectly normal.

But his eyes...Oh his eyes held so much sympathy, regret, self hate, and anger I had to look away.

It hurt me, it hurt me that he blamed himself for this, and I knew James. I knew he would.

"Yes, I'm fine. Edward stopped him and if he hadn't I would have eventually." I mumbled, not sure about the last part.

I saw James smile a little before it was erased from his face.

"Edward shouldn't have had to save you. I should have been there, I should have saved you. But no, I couldn't. I didn't." He said, his nails digging into his palms.

"James, stop. I'm a big girl, you didn't have to protect me. You need to have a life besides, I'm fine. Nothings broke, no permanent damage." I mumbled.

he ran his hand through his hair.

"Bella, there is permanent damage. It's in your brain and it always will be. The shit charlie did, the shit Mike did, the shit that happened at school, fuck man even the shit I did. Whenever your alone or sad those memories will come back and eat you alive. Don't you understand?" He asked, his voice rising a little with each word.

"I know that, and I have known that. Now can we stop talking about it?" I asked.

James sighed and nodded.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, trying to start conversation.

James smiled.

"Not long, only an hour. Your boyfriend called me as soon as he found your phone. Which apparently took him forty eight minutes. Then I had to wait for Amy to get to the diner because she was covering for me. Then I spent the last thirteen minutes arguing with Mr. Dr. man. He was only letting his son in here. I was so pissed, I thought I was going to hit him." James said, mumbling at the end.

I laughed at him. It was pretty funny.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

James smiled again.

"Wheres everyone else?" I asked him.

"Well, unlike me, they don't like yelling at hospital staff. They're in the waiting room. Your boyfriend went to get you some things from the house." James answered as he looked out the window.

I nodded, not knowing what else to say.

I yawned and James noticed.

"You must be tired. Hey, I'm going to leave, I have to get back to work but I'll be back later okay?" He checked, edging toward the door.

I nodded, still yawning and waved as he left.

As soon as he left my eyes slid closed and I was asleep.

**Okay, I know it is short but I have been busy. I had to write two chapters, today so I'm kinda tired right now.**

**Oh and for those of you who wanted to read Mikes attack in B Pov go to my page and look for the new story titled, Cleaning out my closet B pov...its a one shot. So go read. **

* * *

**Chapter 22: J pov**

* * *

James POV

I watched Bella as I closed the door to her room.

I tried to keep my mind away from why she was in the hospital but, that didn't work out so well.

Sighing, and rubbing my eyes I felt my feet take me to my car.

Why, why would Mike do that to Bella? Fuck man he was going to rape her, and I wasn't their to protect her. If Edward, if Edward hadn't gone over to stalk her then she might not even be alive right now.

I opened my door and started the car, driving in silence.

The hospital wasn't far from Michelle's house.

I passed Edward as I was driving, no one else was on the street so he slowed as he approached, rolling down his window.

Maybe he wants to talk.

I followed what he did and parked in the middle of the street. If someone hits Amy's car she'll kill me.

"Man, where are you going?" He asked, looking at the direction I was going.

I didn't answer, not sure if I should tell him.

He saw that look in my eye's though, the way they were on fire with hatred, and he sighed.

"James, don't do this. You know it will just make Bella either angry or upset. She doesn't need either of those right now."

I shook my head as he talked.

"I can't let him get away with it. You know Michelle's not going to call the cops on him? And Bella won't. He has to pay for.." I stopped talking, not wanting to say the rest.

"Then you call the cops. He'll pay worse in prison." He assured.

"No, it has to be done by me." I said before rolling up my window and driving off down the street.

Fuck him, how could he not see the importance of bashing Mikes head into the wall?

I was almost their, and Edwards words still repeated in my head.

Would Bella be mad at me? It seemed unlikely and I didn't really care.

I pulled into the parking lot of the house and walked to the door. As soon as I closed it, I could hear Mikes voice saying "Mom? Can you get me some ice? Bella's boyfriend can hit pretty hard..."

I didn't say anything and continued walking to his room. It was right across the hallway from mine.

I opened his door and saw him laying on his bed, a bag of melted ice on his head.

"James? Man what are you doing here?" He asked, confused.

I saw a hint of fear under his eyes.

Fear, it's been a while since I have seen that.

"Oh nothing. Just came to see what the hell you were doing trying to rape my sister." I said calmly, while slapping his head, right on a bruise Bella gave him.

Nice work Bells.

"Fucking shit. Owe Man it's not my fault the bitch takes things to seriously, I was just messing around." He said, holding his head.

"Really? You think it's cool to mess around about rape? You think it's cool to hit my little sister, so much that a bruise forms five seconds after? You think it's cool to shove her so hard into a bed to the point that her stitches come out? Huh? Answer me!" I yelled, slapping him with each question.

He grabbed my hand before it hit him again.

"Excuse me? But I think that you are in the same boat as me on the whole hitting her thing." He said, accusingly, squeezing my wrist.

I lost it.

Before I knew it, I had Mike, shoved against the wall. One hand on his throat, choking him but still giving him air.

"You have absolutely no fucking right to talk about that. I know better now, and I wasn't some sick pervert doing it to get in her pants. Does your girlfriend really not please you enough Mike?" I taunted, choking him a little more.

He gasped for air.

I dropped him down on the ground and kicked him in the ribs.

He groaned, doubling over on the grown in pain.

Then, I leant down and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"You know, I want to kill you right now, and I could. But I won't. It isn't worth going to prison over a worthless scum like you. The only reason you aren't in Juvey right now, is because my little sister has a good heart. Now, get some rest oh and here's something to remember me bye." I said before bring my hand back and punching him, as hard as I could in the mouth.

I heard a crack and dropped him.

"Oh, oh fucking shit you fucking asshole. Fuck, you aren't going to call 911?" He asked, grabbing his jaw.

"You know, you think a broken jaw would shut you up." I said before stepping over him and walking out of the house.

I could still hear him complaining. Ass hole.

My knuckles were bleeding a little but it was easy to ignore.

I got in my car and headed to my and Amy's apartment, listening to music the whole way.

* * *

I walked up the stairs and put the key into the lock. Apartment number ninety-four.

Amy was cooking something, I couldn't tell what. She was very exploritve, and I usually just ended up ordering pizza.

"James honey? You okay?" I could hear my loves voice ask as she stepped out of the kitchen.

She was in her PJ's already.

I didn't answer, I just walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, placing my head in the crook of her neck

She instantly knew I wasn't all right.

She wrapped one of her arms around my waist and the other ran up and down my back.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"Nothing, it's just..I'm worried about Bella." I whispered.

Amy already knew about my past, she was very supportive and helped me get through a lot of it.

"Shh, she's strong. I'm sure she's begging to get over so she can go kill that Mike boy. Don't worry." She whispered back.

I smiled and held her closer, needing her comfort.

"Come on, I ordered pizza. I'm just reheating it." She mumbled, placing kisses on my cheek.

I followed as she dragged me into the kitchen, after the person who always knew how to make things better for me.

**I know it is short, I just typed its up because I couldn't sleep. **

**This chapter is dedicated to one review from a particularly funny review.**

-Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan- 2009-04-07 . chapter 20

WHAT? THATS IT! YOU PUNCH HIM A COUPLE OF TIMES? *takes cell phone out and calls operator* HELLO! OPERATOR, GET JAMES SWAN ON THE PHONE NNOOWW!

**She called James and made him do this. Go thank her hehe**

**REview cuz you love this story**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Carlisle Pov**

* * *

**Carlisle Pov (i know I have said this before but i mean it, one time thing)**

I shook my head and sighed as I left Bella's hospital room.

I had just finished giving her more meds.

That girl has the most unhealed injuries I have ever seen.

I bet it was all that Mike boy, Edward said he was trying to rape her. And that he was always mean to her.

Then there is his mother, who denies that her son did anything. Saying that it was all probably Bella's imagination.

I strode off down the hall to the nurses station. I hadn't had to do this for a while, and I was hoping I wouldn't have to do it again.

"Nurse Jones," I said, addressing the nurse, "could you please hand me the cordless phone?"

She smiled at me sweetly and asked "personal call Dr. Cullen?" batting her eyelashes.

These nurses...

"Unfortunately that's not the case today," I muttered taking the phone from her.

I walked quickly over to the locker room and sat down on the bench.

No one was in here, this will be easier. I knew that I had to do this.

I dialed the number for 911 and waited for the operator.

"Hello, this is 911 what's the emergency?" A gentle voice asked.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and I would like to report a case of abuse." I said in a professional voice.

"OK Dr. Cullen, is this for you or one of your patients?"

"One of my patients." I answered.

"Okay, and did the patient say he or she was being abused or is this an assumption?"

"She has bruises covering almost every inch of her body, she needs stitches in her back, she has a concussion, unhealed sprains, and my son saw her almost being raped. I think that this is enough cause to believe she was abused don't you?" I asked her.

"And is she at the hospital right now?"

I nodded, before remembering I was on the phone.

"Yes."

"I'll send a social worker and a squad car out right now."

* * *

**Chapter 24: Chapter 24**

* * *

I sighed happily as I hugged my pillow from home.

"Thank you Edward." I said.

Edward was sitting at the edge of my bed, smiling but something was behind his eyes. Worry.

"Anything to make you more comfy Bella.." Edward said, trailing off.

Just then, a knock on the door sounded and a woman entered the room. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail and she was wearing some jeans and a nice shirt.

"Hello, are you Isabella Swan?" The woman asked.

I nodded.

What did she want and how did she know my name?

"Hi, I'm Marie Campbell, I'm a social worker." She introduced, holding her hand out for me.

What the hell?

I looked over at Edward and he looked as confused as I was.

"Oh, are you James?" Marie asked Edward.

"No, I'm Bella's boyfriend." Edward said, looking confused.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I just assumed. I'm sorry." She stuttered out.

Edward nodded, still confused.

"I'm sorry but, why are you here?" I asked her.

"Oh, I can't address that until the officer gets here." She said but the a man in a police uniform walked into my room.

I looked between the officer and the woman, even more confused and kind of scared.

"Okay, lets get started. Now Isabella someone reported that you have been abused, and that you are in this hospital for attempted rape. Is that correct?" Marie asked me.

I didn't bother correcting her on my name, I was to wrapped up in who would have called.

I looked over at Edward suspiciously but he was just as confused as I was, I also saw a hint of horror in him.

"Do you mind if I asked who called?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that. It was an anonymous caller." She said, still waiting for me to answer her question.

"Yeah, my step brother tried to rape me. Edward stopped him. I'm fine." I said quickly.

She nodded and scribbled some notes down on her paper.

"And where is your brother now?"

"At home probably. You can ask Michelle and she will tell you where we live." I mumbled, hoping that the faster I answer her questions the sooner she will leave.

She nodded, sharing a look with the police officer, and went back to writing.

"Is that all you have ever been abused?" She asked me.

"Yes." I said, knowing if I told the truth it would only hurt my family.

She nodded then said bye and left the room.

What the hell.

As soon as she left I looked over at Edward.

He looked almost confused as I felt.

"Do you know who called?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Bella, I swear I didn't. It might have been one of the hospital staff or something." He said with a shrug.

I nodded.

He was probably right. I don't know why I cared. Mike deserved to go to jail for that. Didn't he?

The door busted open again, didn't anybody knock anymore, and I saw Michelle standing there holding Jordyns hand.

"We have to go run a few errands. I already signed you out so you can go hang out at Edward's house for a few hours. I'm leaving Jordyn here, Rosalie has already agreed to watch her. Bye." She said before letting Jordyns hand go and walking back out the door.

Rosalie, agreed to watch my sister? Seriously? I didn't want her any where near Jordyn.

But, why didn't Derrick watch her? He loves her.

I shook my head and sighed.

I'm looking to much into things.

"I grabbed some of James old clothes for you. I figured you'd be more comfortable to just relax in for you." Edward, said getting off of the bed.

I noticed that when he said Jame's name his eyes flashed with worry.

Did he know something I didn't? Fuck man honestly, I hated being out of the loop. First my family, now my boyfriend?

I sighed and ignored him.

"I'll get a nurse to take those things out." He said, looking at the tubing and wires connected to me.

Edward left and Jordyn walked over to me.

"You okay Bella? Big brother Derrick said Mike hurt you really badly. Even worse than daddy." She said, climbing up on the bed and cuddling into my side.

It felt good to have something normal again. She hadn't done this for a while. I felt kind of lonely.

"I'm fine. Mike doesn't hit that hard." I told her, as I played with her curls.

She sat in silence, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Bella, Derrick said good bye to me when he left. He also said I was the best little sister he could ask for. And he gave me this number, he told me to call if things ever got bad." Jordyn whispered, holding out a card.

I looked at it curiously.

Why did Derrick give her this? Did he think I couldn't take care of my own sister.

Ass whole.

"Well, why don't you hold onto it. I'm sure he'll be back in a little while." I placated her, still playing with her hair.

**Five hours later, they already left Edwards mansion.**

I didn't know how wring I was when I told Jordyn that. I didn't know that a wonderful day with my boyfriend could end so tragically.

Edward had drove us home and walked me to the door. But, when we opened it, we found it empty. An, envelope was on the floor, To Bella it had said.

I read it out loud, mostly because I couldn't handle Edward peering over my shoulder.

"Dear Isabella, You and Jordyn were wonderful daughters to me, and James was a wonderful son. I loved you both as my own since the first moment I saw you. But Bella, my children, my real children, were my world. I can't bear the thought of seeing you, knowing you are the one who put my son behind bars. I am sorry but, we have left. You would go to your brother, James, but his apartment isn't big enough for you and Jordyn. I am sorry, I know this is tough on you, but I had to do it Bella. I talked with Dr. Cullen and he has agreed to adopt you and Jordyn, to take you in as his own." I stopped reading after that, my voice had started cracking.

"Fucking bitch." I whispered harshly, tearing the letter and watching it fall to the floor.

How could she make me like her, make me believe she cared, then just leave?

I fell to the floor, on my knee's and Edward came beside me, allowing my head to fall on his shoulder.

"Shh." he whispered, rubbing my shoulder.

I let myself have a few moments of grief, to let myself take in what had happened, before I pushed it down, to forget about it.

I hugged Edward and stood back up, thanking him with a kiss on the cheek, before walking over to Jordyn.

She had tears running down her face and was sitting in the same pose I was.

She wasn't stupid. She knew what this meant.

All of our parents had abandoned us in our time of need. Leaving us with someone they didn't know.

I picked her up and let her head fall into the crook of my neck.

Derrick knew, he knew and he hardly even said a good bye. Michelle hardly looked at me when she walked into my hospital room, was that her good bye to me?

Edward opened the car door for me and I sat down, letting Jordyn sit in my lap.

We drove in silence. Jordyn had silently cried herself to sleep. The poor child. She never really had a mother. Only me and a temporary Michelle. She loved being normal for a little bit. Being a kid. That's where most of my anger came from towards Michelle. How could she? I understand her walking out on me but, why did she have to bring Jordyn into this? Why didn't she just take her with her? She would have been better off.

I sighed and shifted in my seat.

Edward seemed to sense that I needed this time alone and let me be.

Before I knew it, we where back at Edwards house.

He opened the door for me and held his hands out for Jordyn.

I shook my head no and he backed away.

I shifted carefully and heaved myself and her out.

She still hardly weighed anything. You think she would with all the food we had been having lately.

Me and Edward walked up the steps to the house, he still opened the front door for me.

Inside, the Cullen children were all watching some show on T.V. I didn't know or care what it was.

"Ugh, looked what Edward dragged in." Alice said with a snicker.

I ignored her and walked out of the room.

"Who does she think she is? Coming in here like she owns the place."Rosalie said, just loud enough for me to hear.

I continued walking until I reached the kitchen, Edward right behind me.

Esme, who I had met earlier today, was cooking over the stove but stopped immediately once she saw us.

"I suppose you know." She whispered, turning off the machine.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered, pained.

She shook her head and sighed.

"Carlisle said it would be easier for you to adjust if you found out yourself. I wanted to tell you Bella, I almost did a few times. I'm so sorry." She said, whispering at the end, and I knew she wasn't just talking about Michelle leaving or not telling me.

She knew what I had been through. I could see it in her eyes, and in her stance.

I looked down at Jordyn and sighed. She was starting to get a little heavy.

"Where's my room?" I asked, a little louder than intended.

"What? Oh Edward you are _not_ asking if your girlfriend could stay the night are you? Ugh your such a brat!" Rosalie shouted from the living room.

She seems very mature. Acting way older than she is. If she was two.

The occupants of the kitchen ignored her.

"On the second floor. Last one on the right. I hope you don't mind sharing a bed with Jordyn? Just until we finish up her room?" She asked.

"Oh it's fine. I'm used to it." I mumbled, before nodding my thanks and leaving the room.

"What is she used to? Sharing a bed or just with her sister?" I heard Alice comment with a laugh.

I wanted to hit her. So hard right now.

But instead I just continued up the stairs. I could hear Edward talking to Esme on the kitchen, to low for me to hear.

I had already knew where I was going. Edward had given me the tour when we where here earlier.

I knew my room was right across from Alice, and right next door to Rosalie. Apparently the universe hates me even more than I thought it did.

I opened the door and slid in quickly. It kind of looked like my old one but a little bit different. The floors were white carpet.

I laid Jordyn down on the bed and sighed. She hadn't even moved an inch.

Something was sticking out from her pocket. A piece of paper.

I pulled on it and saw the number Derrick had given Jordyn.

Grabbing it, I swiftly walked down stares and into the kitchen where Esme was now cooking popcorn.

"Um Esme, do you think I could borrow the phone? I need to call my brother." I asked.

She smiled and handed me the cordless one from the counter.

"Use it as long as you want." She said before turning back to the microwave.

I nodded and ran back up the stairs before Rosalie or Alice could make some stupid comment.

Once I was back in my room, I started dialing Derricks number.

It rang twice before I heard his voice.

"Jordyn? You okay? You're calling pretty late." He said, sounding concerned.

"This isn't Jordyn." I said into the phone.

I heard an intake of breath and a sigh.

"Now isn't really the best time Bella. I gave this number to Jordyn, so she could call. Why are you calling?" He asked.

"Oh I just felt like chatting at eleven thirty. Why do you think I'm calling?" I asked, throwing in some sarcasm.

"Look, it wasn't my idea to leave. In fact, I voted to stay but mom, she just went crazy. Losing Mike is really changing her. Don't worry, she'll regret it soon and come back for you guys." Derrick said.

I sighed and shook my head.

"That's not the point. She abandoned us. She didn't even say anything to me. And Jordyn was crying, why didn't you guys take her?" I heard myself shouting at him.

"Mom thought she would be better comfort for you. What? You think I wanted to leave her?" He shouted back at me.

"No, no I wasn't saying that. Look, I have got to go. Bye." I said quickly.

"Bella...wait. Will you, will you tell Jordyn to call me tomorrow. I bought a Candy Land and was hoping we could play over the phone." He begged.

"Yeah, I'll make sure she calls you. Bye." I said and hung up.

I felt kind of bad for hanging up on him so quickly but I didn't care by this point.

I quickly dialed another number and waited. And waited. And got the answering machine.

"Hey this is James and Amy, we're not here right now or don't want to be bothered. Leave a message and pray we call you back." I heard Jame's voice say before a beep.

"James? Amy? Look I know you're both there. This is impor-" I was cut off by another voice.

"Bella? Bells what's wrong?" I heard James ask.

"I'm sorry. Were you two in the middle of something?" I asked, embarrassed.

"No, now what's wrong?" He asked, again.

"Michelle left. She left me and Jordyn to stay with the Cullen's." I blurted out.

Can I ever be subtle? Or at least not so blunt?

"She what? Fuck man." He groaned into the phone. "She just left you? Ddn't give you warning or anything?"

"Yeah, and now we live with the Cullen's. They adopted us. Apparently." I murmured into the phone.

"I'll drop by tomorrow and get you two over to my house. No way am I letting you stay in the same house as your boyfriend." He swore.

I laughed a little.

"You live with your girlfriend."

"Yes but I, my dear sister, am above the drinking age. Which means I am a legal adult. Are you? No, okay then." He said quickly.

I laughed again. James was good at making bad situations not so sad.

"James, you can't have me and Jordyn over there. It hardly fits you and Amy. We're fine here. Some trust please?" I begged into the phone.

I heard him sigh, in defeat.

"Fine but only because this place is so small." He warned.

I smiled and said "Sure, what ever you say."

"Now is that all?" He asked me.

"Yeah, that should be it." I said, shrugging.

"Alright, now I have to leave. Me and Amy have a huge test tomorrow and we need to study." He said.

"Okay, tell Amy I said hi and bye." I said.

"Bye." I heard James say before a click.

I hung up the phone and walked back downstairs but, slowed when I heard people talking.

I heard my name and stopped completely.

"I stay at work, all day. With people who can't _walk_,can't _talk_, can't do _anything_ for themselves. With people who have it off way worse than you. And I come home, tired and kind of depressed and what do I see? I see my children _mocking_ a guest in my home. I see my children fighting and I see them only knowing one side to a story. None of you have any right to make fun of someone. No right to degrade someone. No right to do any of these things you children are doing. That girl up their, had been through hell, and worse. While you sit here in your happy go lucky lives, she was busy getting beat by her brother, taking care of her sister, being occasionally beat by her father, almost being raped by her step-brother, being picked on and beat at school, then going home and living with it. Then she is abandoned by her step mother, her real mother is thrown in jail, and her dad is no where to be seen. Then I hear that my children are adding to that hell she has to live? I raised you all better than that. And if I raised these children sitting in front of me, I would be ashamed. Go to bed. All of you." I heard Carlisle say.

I dropped the phone in my hand, and ran back upstairs, knowing they knew my secret, and not knowing what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

**Is that long? I hope it is! I have just bee posting filler chappies lately (I think) and I didn't update yesterday, (i wasn't feeling good) so I just couldn't write. **

**Oh and here's a funny review,**

FabioandRichard4Ever 2009-04-09 . chapter 23

YEAY! KUTOZ FOR CARLISLE! AND BROWNIE POINTS!

**(me)fabioandrichard4ever**: see Edward? that's how it's done.  
boyfriend: WHAT! i didn't want to hurt her  
**(me)fabioandrichard4ever:** you do realize she might be taken from her step-mom because she denies the abuse, and you can have her move in with you...right?  
boyfriend: duh, i know that, i had Carlisle do it so she wouldn't be mad at me!  
**(me)fabioandrichard4ever:** oh...  
boyfriend: yeah. thanks for the name change!

**He he, you guys are to funny! Okay, how about I will post either the longest or funniest review from now on? I'm sorry but some of these are awesome and they make me love you guys!**

**Anyway...hehe, um. Hm, I think I have ran out of review sayings...**

**Nope wait,**

**Review because you think James looks awesome with his jacket off. Admit it. I have it as my screen savor -swoon-. Whoa, Sorry went crazy fan girl there for a second. **

**_ANYWAY, _review!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Chapter 25**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the door opening.

I saw Alice, carrying some food.

"Esme told me to bring you breakfast." She said, placing by my side. "The toast and eggs are for Jordyn."

I nodded and waited for her to leave.

"I want to say I'm sorry for how I treated you. I was rude." She apologized before leaving.

That was kind of nice. And forced.

I shook Jordyn awake and handed her some toast.

She took it from me and started nibbling on it. But, then her eyes started drooping and it looked like she was falling asleep while eating.

I ate my blueberry pancakes. They were almost as good as Perkins. Almost.

After Jordyn woke up, fully, I called Derrick for her and set up her Candy Land game.

Esme had one in the closet.

I carried the tray of empty food downstairs, and into the kitchen.

"Thank you Esme, the food was wonderful." I said, putting the dishes in the sink.

"Oh you're welcome sweetheart. You two just make yourselves feel at home." She said before turning back to cleaning.

I smiled and walked around, looking for Edward.

"Hey Bella, do you want to watch T.V. with us?" I heard Rosalie ask me.

I turned to her and saw sympathy in her eye's.

I gowned my teeth together. I didn't need her sympathy, and I didn't need her to be nice to me.

"No thanks. Do you know where Edward is?" I asked, hedging toward the door.

"He should be in his room." She mumbled, looking away from me.

I nodded and walked up the stairs. It was kind of weird living in the same house as Edward.

I passed Emmett on my way upstairs and he quickly moved out of my way, sympathy in his brown eyes.

I almost groaned out loud.

I didn't want sympathy!

After I passed Emmett, I quickly ran the stairs to Edwards room.

I knocked on the door and looked at my feet.

When the door opened, I saw Edward, looking at me and smiling at me. There was no sympathy in his eyes, only an emotion I hadn't figured out yet.

I jumped into his arms and hugged him closely.

Edward pulled me into his room and closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong? Did Alice or Rosalie say anything again?" He asked, rubbing circles into my back.

"Nothings wrong, I just missed you." I mumbled, feeling silly at how emotional I got over something so stupid.

I felt Edward kiss the top of my head and take a step away from me.

I heard a click and classical music floated through the room.

Edward walked back to me and grabbed my hand to hold it up with his. Then he wrapped his other one on my waist and pulled us close together.

Before I knew it, we were swaying to the music.

"How are we doing this?" I asked, mostly myself.

"We are shifting our weight back and forth." Edward whispered in my ear.

I let out a small laugh.

"Who is this?" I asked, mentioning the music.

"Debussy. What kind of music do you like?" He asked, spinning us in a circle.

"I don't really listen to music. I haven't ever really had the time." I said with a shrug.

Edward looked at me like I just committed the worlds biggest crime.

"Music is...how could you not live with it?" He asked.

I smiled and shook my head, laying it on his shoulder.

"This is nice." I whispered.

I closed my eyes and we continued to move in a comfortable silence, until the song was over.

Then we pulled away and sat on his couch. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me.

"I think I'm going to like having you live here." Edward whispered to me.

I felt a blush take over my cheeks.

"I think I am to." I whispered back.

I leaned my head up to kiss him but right when our lips almost touched, the door burst open and Alice walked in.

"Hey, Esme wants us all downstairs. Family movie night." She said before quickly leaving.

I saw Edwards body shake a little.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"She's lieing. We don't have "family movie night". Esme and Carlisle are gone by now, at work, so we're all alone. She just wants us to hang out with her." He answered.

I barely concealed my groan.

Why would I want to hang out with them? Why would they want to hang out with me?

"Come on, let's go." Edward said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up with him.

I let him take me downstairs with out a fight. Doesn't he know how his family hate me? And when they don't hate me they are feeling bad for me.

When we entered the living room, I saw Rosalie and Emmett, who were on the love seat, move to the bigger couch and Alice and Jasper, who were hogging the popcorn, started putting it In little bowls.

"Bella do you want to pick the movie?" Jasper asked, pointing to the long rows of DVD.

I shook my head and almost screamed. All of this pity is getting to me.

Alice hopped out of Jasper's lap and danced, yes she danced, over to the movie holder.

Me and Edward sat down and I snuggled up to his side, letting his body warm me.

After Alice found the movie she put it in the DVD player, and sat back down in Jasper's lap on the floor.

I ignored the previews, and reached up to whisper in Edwards ear "What are we watching?"

He turned his head back to me, "No idea, she likes every type."

I sighed and settled back to watch the movie.

The Haunting in Connecticut title showed up on screen.

I hadn't ever heard of it so I just settled back into Edwards embrace.

About half an hour into the movie I started whimpering. What the hell does ghost have to do with two dead boys?

At one point, the boy, or a ghost, had words carved into his skin and I screamed.

Someone hit pause and another person turned the lights on.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong?" Jasper asked me.

"I guess I don't like scary movies." I said with a shrug, blushing at my reaction to a stupid fake movie.

"Well why didn't you tell us? Do you want to pick another one? I don't want you to be afraid." I heard Alice ask.

I looked around and saw everyone, except Edward, was looking at me with pity.

"Will you all stop? Fuck all of this pity and sympathy shit is getting annoying!" I yelled at them, snapping.

They all seemed to not expect that and backed up a bit.

"Bella we were just trying to be nice." Rosalie insisted.

"Yeah? Well then act nice. Don't just do these things because you feel bad about my fucked up life. Some people have it worse than that. Save your sympathy for someone who needs it." I snapped at them and jumped away from Edward, running up the stairs to my room.

I shut my door with a loud bang and turned around, sliding to the ground.

Adrenaline rushed threw my veins. My heartbeat was going erratic. I had never stood up to someone before, only James. This was new to me.

A knock was heard on the door and I stood up, expecting Edward.

"Come in." I said, walking back to my bed and sitting down.

The door opened and closed but when I turned, it wasn't Edward I saw. It was a short pixy like girl, with black short hair and a sad expression on her face.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked, mad that I hadn't asked who ti was before letting them in.

"I-i," She stopped to breath out some air she had held, "I'm sorry. Sorry for the way I acted, the way I treated you. God, you must think I'm a horrible person. Which I am for treating you the way I did."

I wanted to yell at her for how she thought I would just accept her apology, I wanted to hit her but a small part of me, a part that got bigger with each passing minute, said that I forgave her.

"I accept your apology Alice. I mean, we all make mistakes right." I said with a shrug, trying to act like it was true.

Her expression was one of shock.

"Y-you mean you really forgive me? Bella, I mean wow. That's just, God if I hadn't of listened to those rumors, we could have been really good friends. I was so stupid, and I just. Ugh I am so pissed at myself." She admitted, shaking her head.

"It's alright, Edward had already told me about Kali" I told her.

"I'm sure he didn't tell you the whole story. Do you want to know?" She asked.

"If you want to tell me."

She came over and sat down next to me on the bed, scooting over a little bit.

"Well, back in Chicago, there was a girl named Kali She had brown hair and gray eyes. She always wore her older brothers clothes. There were so many rumors about her. She slept with every guy in the school, she stole the schools bake sale money, she had HIV. I decided to ignore the rumors and hang out with her. I got her to dress better and she told me that everyone was really mean to her and that she was only trying to get by. Then she asked me if she could borrow some money, some being about three thousand dollars. I told her no and then she started crying, so I took some money out of my bank account and gave it to her, making her swear she would pay me back. After that she didn't hang out with me anymore, well she did just when she did all she wanted to talk about was Jasper. After that, I found her and Jasper making out in the broom closet. We moved the next day and it took me forever to trust Jasper again. I guess I felt like if I went a long with what every one was doing, I wouldn't get hurt again. I made a horrible decision and took my anger from Kali out on you." She said, close to tears.

I patted her back, not knowing what to say. What should I say? It's not like I ever had someone spill all of their secrets to me then brake down.

"I'm sorry, I probably sound like a baby, I mean you went through so much worse..." She said trailing off.

At her words I pulled my arm away from her, like she had shocked me, and got off of the bed.

"Stop it." I told her, pacing back and forth.

"Stop what?" She asked, confused and still wiping her eyes.

"Stop feeling sorry for me. People have it worse, and it wasn't even that bad." I insisted, wishing things could be normal, wishing I didn't have to talk and feel confused.

"I know people have it worse Bella, but that doesn't mean you have to live threw that." She whispered before getting off of me bed and leaving the room.

I locked the door and groaned.

Then I remembered something. Where was Jordyn?

**Dun, Dun, DUN! Where is Jordyn? I know hehe. I am so sorry this chapter took like 2 days and its not even long.**

**I was at my fams all day so im sorry.**

**OK there were a few funny reviews, I'm not telling you guys when i do things like this anymore, everyone puts up something funny and makes it hard for me to choose.. Gr.**

**If you read all of these then it is secret word time! You must put this lil poem thingy in your review, then you may ask a question about the future of this story. Read carefully. One bright day in the middle of the night, two dead boys got up to fight. Back to back they faced each other, drew their swords and shot one another. A deaf police man heard the noise and came to arrest the two dead boys. Now put that in your review and ask a question. He he.**

**Review because you think Bella should hit Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica! Even if you don't, just review.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Rosalie pov**

* * *

**Rosalie pov **

Ugh, drama queen. I can't believe she would just storm off like that.

Alice and Edward stood up at the same time, both tripping over each other trying to get to the stairs.

"Edward I need to go, I need to apologize. Please?" I heard Alice beg.

I stopped paying attention, sitting back into Emmett's lap.

The little bitch was lieing, I was the only one who saw it.

I tried telling Emmett last night but he didn't believe me, saying that no one would joke about something like abuse.

I tried to act like I believed Smella, Bella, but maybe I didn't do that well. I should take acting lessons or something. I think Forks has a drama department, ooh plus I'll be able to do my hair all cool for the plays.

I was shaken from my mental rant when Alice came down the stairs. It looked like she had been crying.

I sprung up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, guiding her to the couch.

Oh if Smella said something to Alice, she would get it.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked, sitting down with her.

"Nothing, I'm just sad right now. I'm sorry." She said, wiping at her eyes furiously.

Jasper came over and sat on Alice's other side, letting her lean into him.

I let her go and went back to sit with Emmett when, a loud cry of "Jordyn!" Swept through the house.

Oh great, she lost the little brat.

"Go look for her." Edward ordered, running up the stairs to Bella.

I sighed. This was stupid. She was probably in a closet or something.

Reluctantly, I walked up the stairs, away from Emmett and stepped into my room.

But what I saw made me want to scream.

Jordyn was ripping my clothes and putting them on her, empty make-up holders covered the floor, and she was wearing my favorite lip gloss.

"You little brat! Look what you did!" I shouted at the child.

**Chapter 27: Chapter 27**

* * *

I could heard Jordyn down the hall, and ran to the noise.

"Jordyn? Oh Jordyn I was so-" I said, before stopping.

There before me was Rosalie holding Jordyn arm tightly, Jordyn was sobbing, fucking sobbing, and begging Rosalie to let her go.

My pulse hammered in my ear and my breathing hitched. That mother fucking bitch hurt my sister.

"Get your hands off of my sister. Now." I ordered, my voice deadly calm.

Rosalie immediately let her go and Jordyn ran over to me. I wanted to sooth her, I wanted to wipe away her tears and get her ice for her arm, but something was making me think deadly thoughts, and I told her to leave.

Once she was out of sight, I walked over to Rosalie and stared, straight in her eye.

"What. The. Fuck. You fucking whore. You have no fucking right to lay a hand on her, and you had better have a good fucking reason before I smash your head into that wall." I ordered, my voice still calm.

Rosalie looked angered.

"Me? Whore? Your the little slut! I bet Jordyn is your daughter, you probably had a one night stand. And you know what? I had a reason, the little brat was ruining my room. If she's going to stay here you should make her learn some manners or the little brat is going to be sent away to boarding school." She said, smirking.

Before I knew what happened, Rosalie was on the floor, holding her jaw. Blood was on my knuckles, and I wasn't even controlling my actions anymore.

I grabbed her hair and pulled making her look up at me.

"Listen bitch, I take crap from every one but if you mess with Jordyn again trust me, I will not hesitate to hurt you." I whispered deadly into her ear.

I brought my hand back, about to connect it with her face again when, someone pulled me away.

I kicked and hit the person who was holding me but they just carried me farther away. I briefly saw Rosalie and Emmett, but I was to angered to care.

Soon my screams turned into whimpering, and my whimpering turned into full on sobbing. And I was so embarrassed, I just cried more.

But, lucky for me, by then I was in my room, and someone was cradling me next to them, letting me ruin their shirt.

The smell calmed me slightly, but continued to make me cry. I knew who was here with me, and I knew he had seen what I just did. He now knew how damaged and insane I was. He would leave me. I knew it. He would leave me and his parents would kick me out of their house.

These thoughts brought on a new round of tears.

_Stop, please stop crying. I look so...so weak. I can't believe I'm letting some one see me like this. I do not cry. I never cry. So why am I doing it now?_

"Shh, Bella it's okay. Let it out." He whispered in his velvety smooth voice, relaxing me more.

I felt a hand in my hair, and lips on my for head.

But I didn't want to let it out. I wanted to just lock it all back up again, and beat the crap out of someone. I didn't want to sit here and cry. But, I'll admit, I did feel kind of better, and a whole lot worse...

"I-I'm so-sorry Edward." I whispered, threw my sobs.

His arms around me tightened.

"Don't you ever apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for. Rosalie deserved that, I'm glad you did it."

I sighed. That didn't make sense. Not like I told him that.

"Is Jordyn okay?" I asked, remembering how she was hurt.

"She's fine. Alice is taking care of her. Then she told me to tell you she was taking her shopping." He informed me.

"That's nice. I guess. I don't think she has ever been shopping." I mumbled, turning around and placing a kiss on his lips.

"Bella, I love you..."

I blanked, and pulled away.

Love? What's love? How did you know when you felt it? Of course I had heard about it, I just didn't know what it was.

I wanted to ask how he was sure, how he knew what it was.

"I-I'm not sure if I feel the same..."

**I know, you are all like.. What the hell!**

**I know but it needed to be done. Bella doesn't know what love is, which is pretty understandable from where she grew up. I know, it's short and I haven't updated lately. I just started school again and I haven't been sleeping well lately, plus shit is just...yeah.**

**Anyway, review because you want Bella to say "I LOVE YOU" back to him! Even if you don't just review**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Chapter 28**

* * *

His face held understanding, he didn't seem to be expecting me to tell him I felt the same.

But in his eyes, deep within him, I saw sadness.

Did he regret telling me? Should I have told him I loved him? Gosh how hard is it to say three simple words?

"I understand Bella, and I wasn't really expecting you to tell me you loved me. With how you grew up, I'm surprised you even trust me. I just had to tell you." He said, smiling at me and leaning down to press his lips against me forehead.

I smiled to myself. He was so sweet, always trying to make me feel better.

"Come on, let's go get you some food." He mumbled into my hair.

I nodded, yet neither of us made a move to get up. I didn't want to. I felt like with him here, nothing could hurt me. Like I had someone to actually protect me.

Then, to ruin the moment, my stomach growled. Loudly.

I groaned and Edward chuckled, pulling me up with him.

"Come on little Bell, let's get something to keep that tummy quiet." Edward said, and before I could do anything, he lifted me in his arms and cradled me against his chest, carrying me down stairs.

I squealed and tried to squirm out of his arms.

"I can walk you know?" I said, laughing.

"Yeah I know." He said, still carrying me, making me laugh more. "You just hurt yourself and others while doing it."

I laughed and smiled at him, he was so cute.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck playing with the hair there, and pulled his lips down to mine.

After a few seconds he pulled away, and continued walking.

I pouted, wanting more, but that only made his smile wider.

Something dropped onto my hand and when I looked, I saw blood on my knuckles.

Blood from when I punched Rosalie.

"I'll clean it up, don't worry." Edwards voice said, placing me on the counter in the kitchen.

"Is Rosalie okay?" I asked, worried.

I heard a small sigh escape Edward, but before I could ask what was wrong, he had begun talking.

"She's fine. Emmett already took care of her. The most she's escaping with is a wounded ego and a bruise. You on the other hand, are bleeding. Does your wrist hurt?"

I shook my head, it felt fine. I had actually forgotten about it.

Edward wetted a face cloth and pressed the cold thing against my knuckles, wiping it and cleaning it.

"James teach you that right hook?" He asked, still looking at my hand.

"Well, yeah, kinda. I looked before he hit something and copied it." I mumbled, not wanting to talk about the old James.

He looked up and I could see the question in his eyes, the accusation toward James.

_Something, or you?_

I looked away, not wanting to tell him.

"Um, do you want me to make something?" I asked, before my stomach could growl again.

Edward looked at me, then my hand, then back to me again.

"I don't think you should cook with that hand," He stopped here, reaching down to kiss each of my knuckles. "Besides, I have heard stories of the wonderful cook, Isabella Swan."

I blushed and looked down. Stupid James, telling Edward how I burn everything I make.

"How about some grilled cheese?" Edward asked, a crooked smile on his lips.

**! Later that night, ugh to much fluff! !**

The door opened and Alice walked in, bags in hand.

"Wheres Jordyn?" I asked, worried, jumping out of Edward embrace we shared on the coach.

"Relax, she fell asleep on the way home. I left her in the car. I was going to let Edward to go get her." She said, smiling at me.

I blushed at my over reaction and looked down.

Me and Edward had been alone all day. Rosalie refused to come out of her room, and Emmett followed Rosalie where ever she went.

Edward moved past me and out to the car.

"Did she have fun?" I asked Alice.

She nodded and jumped up and down on her heels.

"I bought her a whole bunch of clothes, then Esme called while I was out and said that she finished Jordyns room so we bought some toys and a bed spread. Her room is going to have a Candy Land theme. Esme painted it herself!"

I let out a small laugh and Edward walked in with Jordyn.

She was curled up in his arms, smiling in her sleep.

"Her room is right next to mine, put her in the bed." The small pixy person ordered.

Edward scurried out of sight, and left me alone with Alice.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence before Alice spoke up.

"Am I forgiven? Or do you still hate me?"

I smiled a little.

"I forgave you earlier."

She smiled and I felt something wring around my neck

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you thank you Bella!" Alice squealed into my hear.

Oh fuck I think I'm deaf now.

"It's fine!" I shouted over her squealing, trying to cover my ears, and failing.

"Oh! Sorry!" She said, letting go of me and covering her mouth with her hands.

I smiled it's fine.

I tried to act normal around her, because in truth I had already forgiven Alice for what she did. She had a good reason. Besides, no harm no foul...

The phone rang shrilly and Esme answered it.

"When we go to school on Monday, everyone who messes with you will get a little pixy punch!" Alice said, laughing.

I smiled, and laughed at the mental picture of short Alice, hitting someone.

"Oh my god...Bella, Bella? The phone, it's for you," Esme said, running into the living room.

I was confused, picking up the phone and placing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Isabella Swan?" A male voice said.

"Yes.." I answered, alarms and warnings going off in my head.

My stomach felt queasy. No one asked for some one like that, no one but...

"Well I regret to inform you that there has been an accident."

* * *

**Chapter 29: Chapter 29**

* * *

"Who is this?" I asked into the phone, worry clouding my tone.

"It's the F.W.A.S Jail, Your mother, Renee Swan, is here correct?"

"Yes." I said, not worried anymore.

They probably want to tell me she had drugs or something, figures. Go mom.

"Well, I am sorry but she has had three suicide attempt for the time she has stayed here. We have her on suicide watch but she says that it's no point, and that her family doesn't care about her. It would mean a lot if you or her other children could come visit her."

Guilt. That was all I felt right now.

I may not care about her but, why would she want to kill herself?

"When are the visiting hours?"

"All day tomorrow, good bye Ms. Swan."

I heard the dial tone, saying that the person on the other line had hung up.

Sighing, I ran a hand threw my greasy hair.

I would go see her in the morning, see what she wanted, and leave.

Simple right?

Why does she care anyways? It's not like she cared about us before she went to jail, now she wants us around because she's _lonely_?

"Bella, what's wrong dear?" I heard Esme's gentle voice ask.

"Nothing, my mom just wants a visit." I said, turning toward Edward. "Can I borrow your car tomorrow?"

I saw him hesitate, I knew the Volvo was Edwards baby. No one else had ever driven it.

"You can borrow my Porch Bella." Alice said, next to me.

I barely concealed my grimace. They had two flashy cars?

"I don't know Alice. I mean, it is a jail. Are you sure it won't be hurt?" I asked, knowing how the prisoners of the Jail here would demolish flashy cars like a Porsche.

"Don't worry Bella. You can borrow my car, I trust you." Edwards voice said in my ear as he came over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I turned around in his embrace and reached up to give him a quick peck on the lips.

He smiled against mine, holding me tightly.

"All right all of you, off to bed. Bella has a big day tomorrow, and all of you have school. Bella, I trust you will go back to school after you see your mom?" Esme asked, ushering us upstairs.

I nodded, and followed the trail of people up the stairs.

* * *

"Bella love wake up." A velvet voice whispered in my ear.

I groaned, and tried to burrow back into the warmth at my side.

The thing next to me shook with silent laughter and something ran threw my hair.

"Come on Bella, Alice will be in here soon. And trust me, she brings ice water." The velvet voice said again, and something warm touched my forehead before pulling away slightly.

I groaned again and opened my eyes, immediately staring into green ones.

I blushed, remembering last night. How after he walked me to my room I wouldn't let him leave, and made him sleep in the same bed as me.

I pulled up, and stared at Edward int he morning. There wasn't a lot of difference, but I'm starting to think Edward would make wearing a wooden barrel look good.

Edward shifted, and sat up like I did, brushing a stray piece of hair behind my ear as he did.

Emotions played across his face, and in his eyes, as I smiled at him.

A knock on the door interrupted our moment, and Alice walked in, a bucket in hand.

"Oh, good your up. I thought I would have had to use this. Bye." She called over her shoulder, turning around and walking away.

I burst out in laughter. Alice could be pretty threatening.

It was weird how I found myself forgiving her so fast.

Oh well, I would rather have friends then enemies.

"I have to go get ready. I'll see you at school?" Edward assured, kissing my cheek before leaving.

I sighed as I heard the door click in place.

What did I do to deserve him?

Sighing, I dragged my sleep filled self out of bed and headed over to my closet, pulling out one of James tops I stole, and some ratty old jeans.

Normal. Familiar. Perfect.

Laying those out on my bed, I went to my bathroom and took a shower.

***-_-* *-_-* *-_-* I sorry, I don't feel like describing a shower, yeah I'm lazy like that *-_-* *-_-* *-_-***

Edwards Volvo was sleek, beautiful, and smelled like him. It calmed me down greatly and made me not have a panic attack.

As I grew closer to the jail, my anxiety grew. Was Renee seriously sorry for how she had acted? Did she really want to know her family still cared about her? If she did, would I be able to give her that?

I ran a hand threw my still damp hair, splattering a few drops on Edward's seat.

I had texted James a little while ago about what had happened, and I didn't get a chance to see his reply.

My battery died, and I was left alone, parked outside of a jail.

Get this over with. The sooner I go in, the sooner I get out.

Trying to make a brave front, I opened the car door and hurtled myself out before I had a chance to run back inside and go to school.

My hands were shaking and I shoved them into my pockets.

Why was I making such a big deal out of this? I was only visiting Renee. I could leave at anytime I wanted to.

Yeah right.

I checked in, and waited in the small cafeteria sized room, waiting for Renee at one of the tables.

Should I have asked for a private visit? There wasn't a lot of people here, it was still pretty early.

A loud shrill alarm rang threw the entire grounds and Renee walked out in an orange suit, a guard with one hand on her shackled wrist.

Shackled wrist that had bandages.

Her hair was thrown back, showing a red line around her neck.

Her head was gazed up, covering what I'm sure would be a bloody wound.

What the hell did she do in here?

How many ways could you kill yourself in a prison?

Finally, after the march, Renee sat in front of me. The guard took off her chains, which I was sure had rubbed roughly against her wrist, and left us to our privacy.

Silence.

Awkward silence.

Deafening silence.

I didn't try to touch her, the rules were clearly written on the walls, no physical contact.

Yeah, I would really try to slide my suicidal mom some pills.

"Hows the house?" A voice asked.

I didn't recognize it at first, not groggy with lack of sleep, or weird sounding with pills in her system, Renee's voice sounded like music.

Bitter music at that.

"It's fine. Charlie put it up for sale and we moved into a bigger one. Charlie left back to Iraq James is in collage and lives with his girlfriend. Jordyn is Jordyn." I answered, shrugging.

"How are things with you?" My not high mother asked.

I looked away, not wanting to tell her about Edward.

"Fine. Every things great." I said, and I couldn't have been more truthful.

I saw her nod.

Renee's eyes flung around the room, I could see her measuring how far away everyone was. Wanting to ask me a question she didn't want others hearing.

"Listen, I need you to find Dave. Find him and tell him what happened. I want you to tell him to lay low for a little while, and ask if you can borrow what my favorite is. Please Bella, I am dieing in here." Renee whispered.

I sat back in shock.

How could I have expected anything better? No way would my mother actually care about me, or us. She only cared about herself.

"But," I started off, about to tell her I couldn't when she looked at me fiercely.

"Isabella I am your mother. You are supposed to do what I ask without hesitation. Now go do it." She growled in a low voice.

I couldn't stop myself before my mouth opened on its own accord.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to? You selfish bitch. You are not my mother. You only gave birth to me. If you gave two shits about me you wouldn't have ever even done those pills, none the less ask me to go get you some more. I have been a mother since Jordyn was born. If you ever want to see her or any of us again I suggest you get you shit together, if not then leave us all the fuck alone. I have a lot of shit going on and I don't need yours piled up on top of it. If you want to kill yourself, fine. But don't expect me to cry about it." I yelled at her, before getting up from the table and walking out of the room.

My chest heaved, willing the sobs to get out, willing me to let go and show some weakness.

I barely made it to my car before it happened.

I banged my fist against the steering wheel and cried.

I cried for Jordyn, James, my mom, my dad, my family, and my life.

Why couldn't I get through telling someone off with out crying?

Soon, my fist started hurting and I stopped, wiped my eyes and my nose, then backed out of the parking lot.

I couldn't go back to school like this. I couldn't.

Esme would be home, and would be wanting to know why I was crying. Why I was sad.

I only knew one place where I could go, and no one else would know.

The bushes and trees hit against the Volvo, not hard enough to scratch, but hard enough for me to realize I was driving threw the trees.

I stopped the car as I got to my destination, and walked into the clearing.

This place was so calm, and no one else was here.

Soon, I laid down on the cold grass, underneath a tree, and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 30: James pov again**

* * *

I ran my hand threw my hair and breathed out threw my nose.

Bella wasn't answering her phone, and she wasn't replying to any of my text messages.

Picking up the smooth metal device, I typed _Don't go see Renee, please Bella. Call me._

I felt smooth, flawless hands run threw my hair, and the couch shift as weight was added to it.

"What's wrong?" Amy's gentle voice asked.

I looked into her eyes and sighed, grabbing one of her hands and playing with her fingers.

"Bella. She went to see Renee." I mumbled.

"What's wrong with that? When my dad had his drinking problem, being around his family helped him." She said, confused and shrugging.

It was cute seeing her confused. Her little face looked beautiful and her eyes sparkled.

"My mom's different. She's probably just going to ask Bella to slip her some more pills." I stopped here, sighing.

"Why don't you call her boyfriend? I'm, sure he would know where she is." She suggested, shrugging.

Did she just say that I don't know where my sister would go? I know I'm not the best brother but, wow.

"Why don't you call him? I have to get to work." I mumbled, getting from the couch and pulling my old leather jacket on.

I didn't turn to see Amy, I knew I would see confusion and hurt on her face. And I didn't want to acknowledge I had caused it.

"Your shift isn't until five." She accused, getting up from the couch.

"Well, maybe I want to get there early. It's understaffed today."

She shook her head, sighed, and opened her mouth before closing it again.

"What ever James. Go. Do what you want."

She stared picking up things from the floor and slamming them down on the table. I knew it was an excuse just to hit something.

I ran a hand across my face, frustrated.

"What? What's wrong?"

She looked back at me, disbelief on her face.

"If you don't know then it's not worth it."

Amy got up from he ground, and walked right past me.

My hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to me and looking her in the eyes.

"What. Is. Wrong?" I asked.

I had to be careful. My anger was getting out of control.

She pulled away from me sharply, glaring at me.

"How do you not know? I mean, ever since we have gotten together you have just been-" She made a frustrated noise here. "I feel like you don't tell me everything. I mean, you've told me about your past and how you feel bad about it. But now, when you get angry or pissed, or sad you don't talk to me! You just storm off, and I'm getting sick of it! I'm tired of watching you walk out that door and wondering if I will never see you again!" She shouted at me.

I stared down at her, in disbelief.

How could she, did she really think I would do that?

"Amy, I would never ever leave you. How could you think that? I- Amy I fucking love you. I'm just dealing with some shit right now. You have to understand..." I begged, fearing losing her.

She turned away from me, wrapping her arms around herself, and I swore I heard a small sob break threw her lips.

Fucking hell. I made her cry.

"Leave. Please, just go. I'll call you later." She whispered.

My heart broke. Did she mean that?

No, no she's just mad.

Well fucking hell, I'm mad to.

"Maybe I don't want you to call me." I hissed, not believing the words as I spoke them.

Amy turned around, anger and regret in her eyes.

"Then I won't."

The pieces of my heart dropped to the floor, begging for her to pick them up.

My sides ached, and I pushed down the depression that threatened to over whelm me.

"Fine."

I turned and left, dropping a piece of my broken heart the whole way out the door.

When I slammed it shut, I heard a sob, and it didn't come from Amy.

* * *

**Chapter 31: Chapter 31**

* * *

The sound of rain pelting the windows woke me from my sleep. The warm air around me brushed against my body.

I groaned as my head pounded.

What the hell happened?

I realized I was sitting up, and was in a car. Weird.

I looked to the side and saw Edward staring at me curiously.

"Hey." I murmured, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Hey."

I could hear a hint of anger behind his words. Did I hurt his car? Did the tree do more damage then I thought?

"Something wrong?" I asked, innocently.

"Why did you fall asleep in the rain? No cell phone. No one knowing where you were. Why?" He asked, looking into my eyes and leaning forward.

I backed up, feeling like a trapped animal, till my back was against the door.

"I-I don't know. I just needed to be alone. I didn't think about it." I mumbled, concealing my glare.

Was their a new law I didn't know about that said I had to tell everyone where I was going?

He looked into my eyes before sighing and leaning against his door, pulling away from me.

"I'm sorry, I know you need to be alone sometimes. Everyone needs that, but I was just, I was worried about you. Everyone was. Everyone is at the house, even James is there. We didn't know if you were hurt or not." He mumbled, reaching forward to play with my fingers.

"I'm fine, just stupid. They didn't have to worry. I'm sorry." I said, grabbing the one hand playing with mine.

He smiled at me, that crooked smile that sent my heart hammering.

I looked around and saw we were still in the forest, behind my old house.

"Let's go home, I think you have a fever." He said, pulling away and starting the car.

I barely noticed how my wet clothes clung to my body, or how my stringy wet hair slapped at my face. Things like that were hard to notice when Edward was around.

A fever? Ugh, like I haven't missed enough school.

At least its better than a few hours ago.

God, I can't believe I was so stupid! How could I have believed she wanted her family around.

Edward drove along the street at a speed I was used to by now. His driving at the speed was normal, what wouldn't be normal would be if he actually went the speed limit.

His house wasn't far from mine, so it didn't take long.

From the windows, I could see people pacing the living room, and others on the couch.

Some one was yelling, and another person was yelling back. Jordyn was crying loudly.

What. The. Hell?

I can't leave for a few hours?

I ran out of the car, and up the stairs, Edward at my heals.

I pushed the door opened and saw James, yelling at Rosalie and Emmett, Jordyn standing behind him, cowering behind his leg.

Jasper was pacing the room at the window, not even glancing at the scene.

Carlisle and Esme were speaking calmly to James and Rosalie, trying to get them to settle down, while Alice was looking threw a shopping catalog, bouncing her knee and twitching her hands.

"What's going on?" I asked, raising my voice above the noise.

It was Jasper who answered me.

"Rosalie is being bitchy to James because he just came in her out of no where, and started talking to Jordyn. Then he called her a bitch. Emmett got into the fight, yelling at James. Then James started yelling at her because he saw her eye and knew only you would do that so he was asking how mad she had to make you to make you do that. then Jordyn showed him her arm, which is still bruised by the way, and James blew up at them. I think we were lucky no one got hit...yet."

His voice was calmed and amused, I wasn't even use to him talking yet!

I felt something small attack me into a hug and saw Alice with her arms wrapped around me.

"Oh I was so worried!" She said, with a whole bunch of other things I couldn't hear.

"Yeah yeah, that's great Alice. Now Bella, seeing your fine, please get your ass of a brother out of my house." Rosalie said, glaring at my brother.

I looked at James, and saw him glaring at Rosalie, his hands held in fist.

"I need to talk to Bella. Excuse me." James said, well ordered, walking quickly over to me and dragging me out of the kitchen.

Soon we were outside on the porch. The rain landing on the grass.

"Why didn't you tell me shit was like this here? if I had known this shit was going to happen you wouldn't be here right now. And why did you go see Renee? where were you all day?" He said, quicker than I could think.

"James!" I yelled, getting him to shut up. "It only happened yesterday and I took care of it. You don't have enough space for me to live with you. She was trying to kill herself, I thought I could help. I was sleeping in the woods. Anymore questions?"

He looked confused and sad.

"What did mom say?"

I took a deep breath.

"She asked me to call Dave, and get her more pills. I kind of told her off and then went to sleep in the woods."

He breathed deeply threw his nose and sighed.

"Well, since your okay, I need a favor."

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked, already knowing I would do it anyways. I owed him, he did a lot for me.

"Yeah, um Amy kicked me out. I need a place to stay." He paused and looked up at the big mansion."Think they'll let me stay?"

"I'll ask but I'm sure they will. Why did Amy kick you out?" I asked him, concerned.

Amy changed him, will he go back to the way he was without her?

"I don't know, she just did. She wouldn't even explain." He mumbled, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

I nodded at him and stepped back, opening the door and walking inside.

He sighed with relief before he scowled.

"I have to live with her? Nice shiner by the way." He complimented after complaining.

I laughed and looked up at him.

"You taught me that. And yeah, if I have to deal with her so do you. You take Emmett, I'll take the blond."

"No offense towards him but I think you could take him."

He knocked my shoulder a little and pulled the door fully opened.

I smiled a little, even thought he was lieing. I might be able to hit some guys, but I don't think I would win in a fight against Emmett. I don't think anyone will.

We walked inside, me behind James, and I quickly looked around for Esme.

She was in the kitchen, cooking something quickly for everyone to eat.

"Hey Esme?" I asked hesitantly. "Do you think James could stay here for a little while? He kind of has no where else to go."

She smiled brightly and looked up at James.

"Of course dear! The only room left is the one next to Edwards, it's king of big. We can show it to you after dinner if you want?" She asked, smiling.

Esme was just to kind, taking in all of us strays. I couldn't even believe it!

"Thank you Esme. I really appreciate it." He said, and I could hear how thankful he was.

"Oh no! Two Swannies is enough, I don't need the little leader over here to! What if he starts to hit us?" Rosalie said, coming into the living room and glaring at James.

"Rosalie!" Esme gasped at her.

James clenched his fist and his jaw, glaring at the ground. the vein in his head throbbed.

"What it's true! We all know it! Carlisle told us when she started living here!" Rosalie shouted.

I swear, the bitch says one more thing and I will give her another black eye.

Emmett came from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Baby, let's leave them alone. Come on, I need you to help me with my jeep." He said, glaring at James and dragging her out of the room.

"I think I would rather sleep in those woods you were talking about." James whispered to me.

I nodded at him.

"Why doesn't Bella give you the tour of the house James? It's fairly easy to get lost here." Esme said with an apologetic tone.

James smiled and nodded, following me out of the room.

James was settled in his room, sleeping I think. After I gave him the tour him and Edward had a nice long chat that left Edward shuttering for a full ten minutes. I don't think I want to know what James had said.

Edward had to work at a job he had gotten today. Apparently his parents weren't going to pay to fix his piano. He now works at The Newtons store a few miles away. The couple that owns it is really nice, but they don't have any kids.

I could hear muffled voices threw the door, barely able to make out what they were saying, I opened my door and tried to listen.

"Can you believe Esme's letting him stay here? He needs to be in jail, I'm not going to be one of those girls with "a bad home life"." Rosalie's voice said, sneering.

"Rosie, you gotta be reasonable. I know the guys an ass, but he has no where else to go. Carlisle says he's different, we have to believe him." Emmett comforted.

"We always believe Carlisle! Look where it's gotten us! The little duckling one, two and three are living with us! I don't want to get hit by him Emmett! I really don't!" She said quickly.

Before I knew it, Rosalie's door was open and I was standing there.

"You fucking bitch!" I yelled, springing myself at her.

I landed on her and started punching her ribs.

Someone tried pulling me away, but they were thrown to the ground.

Soon, the whole house was up.

Someone succeeded in pulling me from Rosalie.

I looked over and saw Jasper holding James away from Emmett. The look on Jame's face could kill.

Edward had his arms around my waist, and was whispering calming words in my ear.

Alice was standing over by Rosalie, helping her up.

"What is going on in here? I just got to sleep and I hear yelling all over the house!" Carlisle said walking into the room.

I winced, remembering those words said by Charlie, a few nights before he beat me half to death.

"Esme can you please get my medical bag? And all of you get downstairs now. Edward, Jasper, keep those tow under control. Alice, help Rosalie downstairs. Emmett, walk."

I glared at the floor. I'm not some animal that needs to be kept under control.

I saw James looking at the floor and could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"I'm sorry love." Edward whispered in my ear, before carrying me downstairs.

I rolled my eyes.

James was glaring at Jasper but going down none the less. I felt like we were being arrested, but I had the nice police officer.

Edward sat me by his side on the couch, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

James sat by my other side and Jasper sat by him.

I didn't pay attention as the others came in.

Sure I felt guilty, didn't mean I didn't regret hitting her. Quite a few times.

I could already see a bruise forming on Jame's cheeks and wondered how Emmett hit him.

No one ever hit James.

Carlisle and Esme came into the room, but he went immediately to Rosalie who was laying on the ground, holding her ribs.

Alice was petting Rosalie's blond hair out of her face.

Carlisle checked her up with a doctors kit, all around her ribs.

"It's bruised. It's going to hurt for a few days so you should probably come by my office for some pain killers." He diagnosed, getting up from the floor.

"As for you two." He said, rounding on me and James.

I gulped, waiting for whatever he would throw at me.

**Woo hoo, the Swan Siblings are back in action!**

**Wow, its been a while since I updated, I just haven't been feeling good lately, and I had a hard time finding my muse for this chapter! I rewrote it, five times!**

**Review if you happy James is living with Bella again! or if you want to personally hit Rosalie! Or if neither, just review cause you love the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Chapter 32**

* * *

Carlisle glared down at me and James, and I fought the urge to flee.

I knew he wouldn't hit me, and I knew he would probably just yell at us, but it didn't stop the fear.

Carlisle looked into my eyes, and I saw him in shock at the fear my eyes held.

He sighed, and sat down in the arm chair next to the couch.

"I'm sorry Bella, you two James. I almost forgot..." He whispered, sad. "I just, I hope you two don't feel that you need to be afraid in our home. We want you two to feel welcomed, now will someone please explain why Bella and James attacked Rosalie?"

I sunk back into the couch, not wanting to repeat how fucked up Rosalie was when it came to my brother.

"Me and Emmett were talking, apparently we had a wall fly. Bella didn't like what we said, so she came in and attacked me like an animal! Then when Emmett tried to get the brat off of me, James comes in and attacks him! I swear, they are both insane." Rosalie said, glaring at me.

"Oh Rosalie we all heard what you said! I heard what you were saying about James and it was not right! James would never ever hit you!" Alice screeched.

"Yeah, she has Bella for that." I heard Jasper mutter with a small smile.

I smiled a little, then felt a little guilty. How many times had I hit her?

Alice hit his arm and made "shh" sound at him. But she was smiling a little as well.

"Rosalie Hale!" Esme screeched, horrified. "How dare you talk so badly about a guest in our home!"

Rosalie looked at the floor, rightly ashamed of her self. Or well, was acting like it.

"I'm sorry Esme. I'm sorry that when we have a brother who used to beat his sister in our home it brings back images I'd rather keep locked up." Rosalie whispered, so low I almost couldn't hear it.

Jasper immediately moved away from Alice and sat by Rosalie on the floor. Emmett, Edward and Alice followed quickly after.

What the hell? What was going on here.

"Emmett, get Rosalie upstairs please, I'm sure she's tired. Why don't you get her some of those pain pills from my office, they're in the cabinet." Carlisle said in a grave voice.

Emmett nodded and carried Rosalie up the stairs, I could almost hear her tears from where I was sitting.

Me and James shared a look, our eyes clearly saying "What was going on?".

Edward and Alice looked at the stairs sadly. Jasper had already sat down beside James, a sad look on his face.

"What was that about?" I heard James ask, before I could.

"It's not our story to tell Bella. Why don't you all just go to bed? We can all try to forget about tonight." Carlisle said in a tired voice.

It's not our story to tell? What kind of bullshit was that? He told them my story! And he didn't even ask me if he could.

A hand wrapped around mine, helping me up, and when I looked I saw Edward staring at me sadly. The look in his eyes was begging me not to ask him.

"Night." I whispered to James, walking up the stairs.

Edward followed after me, and gave me a kiss to say goodnight.

* * *

The sounds of a door opening invaded my dreams.

I kept my eyes closed as someone closed the door and walked over to my bed.

It was probably Jordyn. Maybe she had a nightmare or something.

"Bella? Bella I know your awake. Get up, I need to tell you something."

I quickly sat up and stared at Rosalie Hail.

"What?" I asked, my voice groggy and tired.

She sighed and sat down, holding her ribs and wincing at the motion.

"I'm really sorry about that, I didn't mean to." I whispered, feeling horrible.

"It's fine, trust me, I've had worse." She muttered the end, and it sounded like she didn't want to say it.

My curiosity was pricked and I wasn't going to let her out of here without some answers.

I opened my mouth, prepared to ask her what she wanted when, she spoke.

"Why do you care about your brother so much? I mean, he hurt you. And even if he's different now, what if he goes back to hurting you, or someone you like?" She asked, staring into my eyes.

I shrugged, not really knowing how to answer.

"Well, he was under a lot of stress, and I mean, we all need an outlet. He just didn't have a good one. I'm fine now though, I mean some people have it a lot worse. Besides, he is sorry now."

"Stop making excuses for him!" Rosalie shouted at me, catching me off guard. "He hurt you! He needs to pay! But you just sit there and put on a brave face saying its all right, but it's not alright Bella! It's not! No one, I repeat, no one should have to go through abuse. By a brother, or a father. Or by anyone. And you've lived threw it your whole life. I know you wouldn't have even turned Mike in unless Carlisle made that call. So tell me Bella, why do you not care?"

I shrugged again.

"I guess you just answered it. I have lived threw it so long, it was just another normal thing for me. When I was younger, when ever I stood up for myself it would just be a lot worse, so I just laid down and let people walk over me."

She shook her blond head and sighed.

"What would you have done Rosalie? No one cared. My teachers thought I was lieing and didn't care about me because I hardly bothered to go to school anyways. My mom was to drugged up to give a shit. My dad was to busy off with his other family, James, James was working all the time. So tell me, what would you have done?" My temper got the better of me.

"Your not the only one who has had to live through something like that, and your right, some people do have it a lot worse." She whispered to me.

She sounded like she spoke from experience, like she actually understood some of what I went through, and a lot more.

"Rosalie, what happened to you?"

She turned away from me, staring off into the wall, her eyes glazed over, and I knew that she wasn't with me anymore. She was in her past, and telling me all about what happened.

"When I was a kid, I had two brothers. Jasper, my twin, and Royce, who was my older brother. Jasper had to move away, because my aunt wanted him to stay in Texas,and my mom wanted him to learn about his other family. Royce, well, he got pretty violent after his fourteenth birthday. I was thirteen at the time.

"So you can understand how I felt when it started. He hit me, all the time. I was covered in bruises daily, then he would start rumors about me at school, so many horrid things. And people believed him. I was alienated from everyone, and then...then he, he"

She stopped, taking a breath and calming her gasping.

"He raped me. After that, he left for a football camp. When he was gone, I called the cops, and I told them everything. Royce came back that day, and he went crazy. He locked me in my room, and he killed my parents. Then, he came to kill me. But he raped me, once more before he put the gun to my head. But, before he could pull the trigger, a cop had gotten him off of me. He's in jail now, and me and Jasper had to move here." Rosalie whispered.

My hand rested on her shoulder, and she shook her head before looking at me.

"Jasper always blamed himself, I finally got him to stop saying sorry when he met Alice. But, I still know he feels terrible. Emmett helped me, by getting me to trust again, and Carlisle got me a good therapist. Things are better now, and I honestly think I would have killed myself. So let me ask you, how did you not kill yourself yet?"

I stared at her, but now, behind the beauty, I could see the pain she hid so well. I could see how close she actually was to killing herself, and I sighed.

"I had to take care of Jordyn." I whispered, answering her question.

Arms wrapped around my shoulders, and someone pulled me closer to them. I could see blond hair and tears.

Rosalie was hugging me, and I could hear muffled apologies.

"I'm so sorry Bella. So, so sorry."

**Wow, that was hurtful to write. Anyone knew that that was why Rosalie hated Bella so much? Well, now they are fine. yay.**

**I could have left you guys on SO many cliffhangers in the chapter. I mean, look! I could have! But, I was nice.**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Rose pov**

* * *

When I wok up, me and Bella were sleeping in the same bed.

Had I really told her everything last night? Did I really tell her about Royce, and everything?

I've never done that before, so how did I do that now? I mean, sure Bella and me have lived through almost the same experience, but that wasn't a reason for me to tell her my whole life story.

I sighed, and pulled myself from Bella's bed.

Why had I been so angry with her? Was it because she hadn't had it a bad as I did, but everyone was always treading water around her?

But, she didn't even want that, so why did I care?

Why was I acting so weird about James? He doesn't hit her anymore, but he might do it again.

Relapse.

Royce did that once. And when he came back, he hurt me even more.

If I hadn't called the cops that day, would my parents still be alive? Would I have had the strength to live like that, if it meant I could keep the ones I loved safe?

Maybe, maybe I was mad at Bella, because while she came out of her experience stronger, while I came out weaker...

Would I be broken if I stayed? Or would I be like Bella, so defensive of the one who caused me harm, and who isn't afraid to throw a pretty good right hook?

"Bye Rosalie." Bella whispered, rolling over to the place I had fallen asleep last night.

I nodded to myself and left the room quietly. No need to wake her up.

Should I tell Bella about Dr. Bird? Would she accept the help? I'm sure Dr. Bird would be able to help her, but does Bella need help? She seems pretty stable, and like she got over everything that happened.

But is that healthy? Is she just hiding it all, and trying to not acknowledge it, or does it really not bother her?

How could it not bother someone to be a venting bag? Fuck man, I vented to her last night, but wasn't I just telling her why I acted the way I did? No, no, I was venting. I know that now.

How does she do it? How does she just sit there, while people hit her, or tell her something that is bothering them, when she doesn't do it herself?

I mean, the girl doesn't even hit someone in her defense, only when someone is trashing her family.

How does she live?

Shaking my head, I entered the kitchen. I wouldn't be able to go to sleep, so I might as well get something to eat.

But, when I got their, I saw that someone was already cooking breakfast.

He was running around, very quickly, stirring, pouring, measuring, cutting. And the smell, it actually smelt good.

"Good morning Rosalie. Don't act like you haven't seen someone cook before." He teased, looking back at me and smiling.

"Sorry James, just not very many men in this house like to cook." I said, sitting down at a bar stool on the island.

"Yeah well, Bella can't cook well. So, I learned." He said, shrugging.

Wow, he cooked her breakfast? So, maybe he isn't a complete ass.

"Why are you awake, thought you would still be asleep." I mumbled, playing with the sleeve of my shirt.

"I'm used to waking up early. I did have a job you know." He said, smiling at me.

"Did?" I asked, wondering what was up with the past tense.

"Amy's dad owns Perkins, when he heard she dumped me, I got fired. Said I was rude to the customers, which I kinda was."

"So that's why you moved in here?"

"Yeah, sorry by the way. Didn't mean to ruin your life." He said, with a smile.

"You didn't, I'm sorry, I was just over reacting."

"Now don't tell me you were actually worried about her. You were worried about yourself. I'm not stupid Rosalie."

"What do you mean I wasn't worried about her? Of course I was, I did see her bruises." I mumbled, looking out the window.

I saw him grip the spatula tightly, before he relaxed his grip.

"You don't know anything do you? Your little friends caused some of those bruise too, and I told her I was sorry. The first time Charlie beat me was because I was protecting her, and that was what changed me. She came home and I, I just hit her. When we were growing up, I would always blame her for Charlie hitting me. Always her. But now, now I'm different. I'm not going to hit her again, and I will be her protective big brother, and no one will change that." He vowed, glaring at me.

But his voice, it sounded like he was convincing himself, more than me.

"If you haven't noticed, Bella can take care of herself. Your a little late there James." I said to him.

God, why did I always have to be a bitch?

"Don't you think I know that?" He shouted, turning off the stove and looking at me.

I could see all the self hate laid out on his face, I could see the pain in his eyes, and I could see the bruise Emmett had given him on his cheek. Ouch.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, staring down at the island.

He huffed and pulled some plates out of the cupboard.

Why am I such a bitch? Man, he was all happy and I just had to go piss him off.

He put some eggs and pancakes on three plates and carried them upstairs.

"Thanks James, it looks great." I could hear Bella say upstairs.

"Welcome." I heard him mumble before leaving.

Maybe, he has changed, but maybe I will always be a bitch.

**Hey guys, this is just a little insight into Rosalie's mind, and showing you some of James insecurities.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Oh, and go read my new story, **_Lone Little Wolf Girl_ **I need to know if you guys all want me to continue, so go REVIEW on it. This is the summary, **_Bella, a girl with a strange obsession with wolves, is forced to move in with her father. But, a strange secret that no one has told Bella, is about to come out. What will happen now that Bella knows the secret? Imprinting, vampires, and confusion. read._

**PLEASE? It's different than my normal topics. Werewolves, mutts, ugh. But, I wanted to write it!**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Chapter 34**

* * *

It was rare for me to sleep in. In fact, it was weird for me to sleep past eight. But when I woke up, it was twelve.

I hardly remembered James bringing in breakfast, and I didn't even remember eating it.

Ugh, and I went to sleep early last night.

Sighing, I shifted and scooted out of the bed. I made a whining noise at the feeling of leaving my warm bed, but I knew I had to get up.

I missed school yesterday, and I was missing today.

Oh well, it's not like missing a few days will kill me. It's all just review. Testing was coming up, oh joy.

I forced myself over to my closet and pulled out a brown vest, long sleeve dark blue shirt, and blue jeans.

My hair wasn't agreeing with me, so I jut tied it up in a pony tail and left my room.

As soon as I closed the door, I could see Esme putting towels away in the cupboard.

"Esme I am so sorry! I didn't mean to sleep in." I swore, feeling awful.

"It's fine dear, we all agreed you could use another day off. I'm surprised your still going." She aid with a kind smile, before continuing with her job.

I smiled back at her, even though she didn't see it, and walked down the stares.

I could hear the T.V. going. Foster Home For Imaginary friends was on. Jordyn's favorite. She loves Cheese and secretly has a crush on Mack.

I sat down next to her on the couch and he immediately curled into my side.

"You feeling better sissy?" She asked, looking at me.

"Yep Jojo, are you?" I asked her.

"I can't fine my Candy Land game, so I haven't been able to play with Derrick lately." She said sadly.

"I'll help you find it later okay?" I promised, kissing the top of her head.

She looked excited and hugged me tightly before looking back to the T.V.

I gently pried myself from her grip when the door bell rang.

"Be right back." I promised her, running to the door.

When I opened it, I saw a woman with brown hair and pleading eyes.

Behind her were two boys, looking anywhere but at me.

"What the hell are you doing here!"

**I know it' not long, but I had trouble starting this chapter and yeah.**

**Who do you think is at the door, and what do you think they want?**

**Review if you think Bella needs to get a better life!**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Chapter 35**

* * *

"Bella, please we just need to talk!" Michele pleaded.

No, I wanted to say it! I begged my mouth to form the words, but the only thing that happened was me moving aside so they could walk in.

Trent and Derrick smiled politely at me, before Derrick immediately ran to Jordyn.

"Derrick!" She squealed, running into his arms.

He laughed and sat down on the couch with her, watching T.V.

"Good to see you Bella." Trent said, looking around the house.

I nodded absently.

"Mind if I get something from the kitchen? It was a long drive." He asked.

I nodded again and he smiled.

Michele enveloped me in a hug. I stayed stiff and barely fought the urge to throw her away from me.

When she pulled away, I breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

What were they doing here? What did this bitch want?

"Let's sit." She insisted, pointing to the dining table no one used.

"Of course." I mumbled following her silently.

I led her to the big oak table, and sat down opposite her.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence, she spoke.

"How have you been?"

I wanted to slap my hand down on the table. How have I been? Peachy perfect Michele, just peachy.

Why must both of my "mothers" want to talk to me lately?

"Cut the crap, why are you here?" I asked, surprising myself.

She looked a bit taken aback by my tone and words, but quickly recovered.

"I just, I wanted to apologize. I know I left you and Jordyn, but I made sure you where in good hands!"

"You hardly even knew the Cullen's, they could have been worse than Charlie for all you know." I muttered, feeling terrible.

How could I speak so bad about Dr. and Mrs. Cullen?

"I heard wonderful things about them, and I knew you were dating Edward. I just wanted you to be comfortable Bella." She said quickly.

"I'm sorry I didn't feel like being abandoned." I muttered dryly.

She flinched back from my words and sighed, mumbling something about "There's no winning with you is there?"

Before she could say anymore, the front door opened, and a crowd of teenagers surged in, laughing and joking about something, but stopped when they saw the scene.

"What the hell is she doing here?" James asked, staring at Michele with hate.

**Okay, I know, I'm evil. But that sentence, ^ just hows much alike Bella and Jame are. hehe. Siblings. Anyway, Thanks for all the well wishes with me and my friend. I hope so to!**

**And, on another note, I get it, my spelling sucks and I sometimes put the wrong lettering the wrong place or forget a letter. I don't like to go back and read the damn writing. Sew me. I get it though, just please stop telling me. I get a lot of reviews regarding it, and I am not getting a beta. It would take longer for these chapters to get out, and the last times I have gotten a beta it hasn't worked out so well. **

**Anyway review because you wish Michele would just leave!**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Chapter 36**

* * *

**I hope this chapter is easy to read, I got a wonderful beta, In Awe Of Fire, and she has beta checked it. So lets give her a round of applause! -clapping noises-**

**Now read!**

"I don't know." I told James, folding my arms across my chest.

"I just wanted to talk to you and Bella, James. Please believe me." Michele pleaded.

Sighing, James glared at the Cullen kids, telling them to get out of the room. They left quickly, knowing we didn't need them, nor want them here.

James sat down beside me, arms crossed tightly across his chest, leaning back in his chair. I could tell he was pissed off. Deeply.

"James, why are you here. Shouldn't you be at work?" Michele asked, reaching across the table and touching his arm.

He pulled away and glared.

"Amy broke up with me and I got fired. I'm living here now." He said, tightly.

She sighed and shook her head.

"Now what do you want Michele, I've known you long enough to know this isn't a social visit." James asked, still glaring.

"I just, I've seen my mistakes and want you kids back. I mean, we could move into the old house. Or you could move back with us to California. I'm sure you guys would love the sun there." She gushed, eyes sparkling with hope.

James opened his mouth to answer but I beat him to it.

"No. We're not leaving with you, and we're not moving again. We don't like you Michele, and we never will again. You broke that when you left."

I wanted to get up and storm out of the room, I wanted to jump across the table and hit her, but I didn't do either.

Even though this woman left me, I couldn't hurt her. She was confused, and at least she had the heart to leave Jordyn with me.

James didn't look shocked by my outburst, he actually looked sad. I think he wanted to yell at her for me.

Michele looked down at the table, ashamed.

"You're right, I'm so sorry for that Bella. But I can tell I'll be paying for that mistake for the rest of my life."

I nodded at her, before getting up from my chair and walking up the stairs. I was so angered that she was here. What did she want? James and I knew better then to believe she actually cared for us.

I could hear Esme inviting her to stay for the night. Ugh, Esme, sometimes you are too nice.

James followed after me up the stairs, cussing Michele out in a low voice. Sure we hated her, but I couldn't forget how nice she had been to me when I stayed with her. How she made me feel welcomed, how she gave me advice, how she helped.

"What are we going to do? How do we get rid of her and jackass one and two?" James asked, following up behind me.

Why was he asking me? I had no idea what to do! How should I know?

"I don't know." I mumbled, voicing my thoughts.

James made a sighing sound, and his cell phone went off.

I turned around and saw him glaring at the screen. He shot me and apologetic look before he mouthed "I got to take this."

He turned away and pressed the green button.

"What is it now Amy? I don't really give a f-" His voice drowned out as he turned the corner.

Great, I'm alone in this. Perfect.

I really needed James right now, he's known Michele longer then me. He would know why she was really here. Wouldn't he?

Through my rambling, I didn't notice the body in front of me, and ran into a chest.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" I said, worried I had hurt someone.

Amusement filled Edwards green eyes as he stared down at me.

A small chuckle filled the gap between us.

"I'm fine Bella. I think the question is if you're okay?" He asked.

Seeing the sadness in my eyes, he grabbed my hand and guided me to his room.

He closed the door tightly behind us and helped me sit on the couch.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked me.

I hid my face in his chest, enjoying the feel of his arms closing around me and rubbing up and down my back.

"No." I mumbled into his new shirt.

I felt his lips press against my head, and felt his body move as he nodded.

"Alright. How long is Michele staying?" He asked.

"Tonight, she's leaving tomorrow. And taking her demon spawn with her." I mumbled into his shirt, then blushing at my words.

What was up with me today? All of this stress is getting to me...

A low chuckle sounded at my words, Edward clearly found amusement in my situation.

I shook my head and pulled myself out of his chest, feeling sad I couldn't hide in their forever.

A loud whine sounded through the house. Immediately I knew it was Jordyn.

Sighing, I pulled away from Edward and left the room to look for Jordyn.

The sound came from her room, and I could see Derrick sitting next to her. She was crying and I immediately clenched my fist.

Then I remembered that this was Derrick, he wouldn't hurt her. He loved her as much as I did.

"Whats wrong with her?" I asked, squatting next to him and wiping Jordyn's tears.

"I told her I needed to go tell Trent something and that she had to stay here. Then she started crying." He mumbled, looking angered at himself.

"Go, I got her." I mumbled to him, distracted with Jordyn.

I heard the shuffle of fabric as he left, and Jordyn climbed down next to me in my lap.

"I don't want Derrick to leave. What if he goes away again?" She cried against my shoulder.

I rubbed her back soothingly, feeling guilty. Ever since we moved into this house I had been ignoring her. What kind of sister was I? I'm horrible...

I couldn't tell her he was staying, not to worry it would be fine. I couldn't tell her anything. That would be lieing to her, and she was smarter than that. She would know I lied to her, and she would hate me.

Derrick came back a minute later, and he took Jordyn from my arms. Immediately she calmed down, and I felt like shit.

Why couldn't I do that to her anymore? She used to rely on me for everything. And now, she hardly even talks to me.

I picked myself up and left the room unnoticed.

My eyes burned, and I knew I wouldn't last long before I lashed out at someone. Was I losing it? I usually had a better grip on my anger than I did. I couldn't lose my anger, I just can't.

I smothered it down, but the stinging in my eyes wouldn't leave. Reminding me how close I was to my breaking point.

* * *

"Make her stop." I groaned against Edwards side.

Jordyn had been whining and yelling and screaming all day. I swear my ears are going to start bleeding soon.

"Tell Derrick to stop leaving the room." Trent muttered, shoveling a sandwich into his mouth.

I held my hands to my head as another loud cry of "Derrick don't leave!" sounded through the house.

My eyes started stinging. It hurt to blink, it hurt to think.

James had left a few hours ago, shouting something about Amy.

"Jordyn I have to go, I have to get something from the car. It's a present for you okay? I'll be right back." Derrick promised, running down the stairs.

A loud cry stained the air before I ran up the stairs.

"Don't worry, Bella will take care of her." Esme assured the people in the living room.

I tried to keep my cool as I wandered into the room. Jordyn cried louder as she saw me.

My ears were ringing and my fist clenched.

"Shut up!" I growled at her, annoyed and frustrated.

She just screamed louder, and only stopped when a loud smack resounded through the room.

My palm stung, and Jordyns cheek was red.

Her head was turned to the side slightly and I could see the shock on her face.

I had never, ever, hit Jordyn. The thought had never even crossed my mind.

She looked at me with wide fearful eyes, her tears flowing down her small cheeks.

My mouth opened, and I stared horrified at my hand. Did I just slap her? Did I just fucking slap my fucking sister?

"Bella? It's okay, I'm fine." Jordyn whispered as she patted my leg.

I didn't notice I had attracted a crowd, until someone wrapped their arms around me, and made soothing sounds in my ear.

Jordyn looked confused, and her baby face didn't look right with that red mark on her cheek.

"What the hell happened? What the fucking hell?" Derrick yelled, coming into the room.

Trent whispered something to him, and Derricks eyes blazed.

He picked up Jordyn and said "We're fucking leaving. Get in the car, we're taking Jordyn with us!"

It took me a few minutes to understand Derricks words. Once I did, I jumped from Edwards arms and ran after him.

I met him in the middle of the stairs. My hands grabbed onto his shirt, my mouth begging him to not take her.

Jordyn looked confused and scared. She didn't understand why we were yelling.

"No, fuck you Bella! I'm not leaving her with you. You fucking hit her, you honestly think I'm not going to do anything about that?" He asked, pulling away from me.

"No! No, please please no!" I shouted, grabbing his shirt harder.

Someone pulled me away from him, and I thrashed.

No, no! They can't let him take her, they can't!

"Let her go!" Some one shouted.

"Call James!" Another yelled.

"Everyone calm down!" An authoritative voice shouted.

"Stop kicking me!"

Derrick walked out the door, Michele following after him, the way she walked I could tell she was mad.

"Stop! Stop him please!" I shouted, digging my nails into the person holding me. "He can't take her!"

I was dropped onto a couch, and the person holding me walked out the door. Trent's figure was stepping into the car, and the car was driving away.

My arms wrapped around my middle, and a sob tore through the silence of the house.

My hands shook, and my head was shaking sideways. They couldn't have taken her, they couldn't have. I couldn't have hit her, how could I? She was like a daughter to me, and I hurt her!

"James is on his way, he asked to keep her calm until then." I barely heard Rosalie say over my sobs.

Arms wrapped around me, pulling me into a warm body. Edwards smell clouded my senses, but it did nothing for the grief I felt at the moment.

It was like she died. Like I killed her. I wouldn't ever see her again. I didn't even fight for her! I didn't do anything but hit her.

"James is here." A voice said through my sobs, right when the door opened.

**Chapter 37: Chapter 37**

* * *

Silence.

That was all I heard through the house.

I wasn't even sobbing anymore, just sitting with my arms wrapped around me.

James sat beside me, not saying anything.

He hadn't spoken a word since he kindly asked the Cullen's to "get the fuck out of the house".

"Every time." He mumbled slightly to himself. "Every time I have a chance to help you, I'm not around."

I looked up at him, tears still falling down my face.

He had a far away look in his blue eyes, and I could see the grief and self hate on his face.

"When we were kids, all I ever wanted was to protect you. Then all I did was hurt you. And now, I think I get a second chance you know? To be your protective big brother again."

His voice was rising with all of his words, and I don't think he even knew he was talking.

"But I wasn't here. I'm never there for you, when you need me the most. I could have stopped everything. Every little fucking thing that went wrong in your life, I could have stopped. Why didn't I? Why did I always think it was your fault everything bad happened to me? Why was I so horrible to you?"

James was leaning his elbow on his knee's, his head in his hands. I could see how tense he was, and how much grief he was carrying.

"Hey." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder while trying to console him. My voice was hoarse from not talking, and from screaming. "It's not your fault James. You thought it was me, and I'm okay with that. I'm glad you want to be my big brother now, because I really need one. Not everything is your fault, and you couldn't have stopped all of this."

Jame's blue eyes looked up to me. Around his eyes were red from holding back tears.

"But if I was here I could have stopped Derrick from taking Jordyn. But no, I was off with Amy." He said, anger, at himself or Derrick I didn't know, dripping from his voice.

I shook my head, allowing a heavy sigh to fall from me.

"Maybe- maybe it's better that Jordyn is with Derrick. I mean, he really cares for her like his sister, and Michele has no reason to be mad at her. I'm not sure about Trent, but I know Derrick won't allow anyone to hurt her. And Michele has money, enough money to get Jordyn all the things she deserves...I never could take care of her like they could. I was never a real mother to her. I was horrible at it. Michele could be her mother. And she's young, Jordyn can forget. She can forget about me, and about her horrible childhood."

More tears fell from my eyes as I thought my words through. It was true. Everything I said.

Jordyn would be better with them. She would forget about me. And everything would be fine for her.

Even as I stared into James angered eyes, I felt confident in my decision.

"You've finally gone insane haven't you? I knew it. I knew one day you would cross that line. You held out longer then I thought you would." James said with a sigh.

I glared at him. Did he think I was in the mood for games?

"I'm serious James. Jordyn's better off without me in her life." I said, confident.

James glared at me and shook his head sadly.

"How do you not see how much that girl loves you? Cant you see she needs you? Can't-"

I cut him off, mad that he was trying to convince me to get Jordyn back.

"Stop! James stop alright? I can't take care of her, I don't know how I have been for all of these years! I'm not her mother okay? Michele is the closest thing she has ever had to one and I won't be the person to take that away from her. No matter how much it hurts me."

James calmed down, staring at me with sorrow.

He didn't need to say it, I could tell from his expression how sad and mad he was.

But what could I do? I was not going to be the one to take away the one chance Jordyn had at happiness. Her one chance to get away from this life.

"Okay, okay. I can see you won't listen to me. That's fine." James muttered, running a hand through his hair.

I looked up at him and sighed.

"James, you have to understand. Please don't be mad at me." I pleaded.

He sighed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me over to him.

"I'm not mad, I understand. I'm just hoping you know what you're doing." he said.

I nodded, and pulled away from him.

"I have to go do some homework from last week. I've missed two days of school already." I told him, standing from the couch.

James followed and stood in front of me, smiling happily.

"Wait, um, why did Amy call you?" I asked, thinking back on it.

He had fled the house quickly after he hung up.

"Oh, that, um, you see, she's pregnant?" He asked, shrugging.

I gasped.

"Seriously?"

He nodded happily.

"She was going crazy with her hormones, and apologized. I guess it's to be expected right?"

He was still smiling like crazy.

A few months ago, I wouldn't have thought it possible.

James a father? Back then it would have been more likely for pigs to fly.

But now, it seemed like he couldn't be anything else.

I could already tell he'd be a great dad.

"Right." I agreed.

"Do you think you could take Amy shopping soon? She doesn't really know a lot about babies. I would go, but I got to go house hunting. And ring shopping."

I smiled happily at the thought of him buying a ring.

"You're proposing?"

"Well, duh, I love her. And she's going to have my kid. I could at least be married to her."

He hugged me and I hugged him back, smiling at the sibling moment.

Maybe if Charlie hadn't gotten into the middle of it, me and James could have been close.

But I'd rather have all that happen when I was growing up, then not have this James here now.

This James who promised to be there for me, and who didn't hit me.

"I got to go, Amy and me are going to tell her parents tonight so I have to go look presentable. You going to be alright on your own for a few hours? I don't think the Cullen's will be home for a little while." James asked, pulling on his black jacket.

I nodded, rolling my eyes in the process.

So I have a few breakdowns once in a while, that one little insignificant fact didn't mean I couldn't take care of myself.

James smiled, and left the house.

Once his car left my hearing range, I noticed just how big the Cullen house was.

It was really quiet, and I felt so alone.

I usually at least had Jordyn around with me.

Jordyn.

Simply the name spread a feeling of loss over me.

Would I be able to let her leave? To let her have a life without dealing with all of the abuse and the drama?

Yes, yes I could.

I entered my room and layed down on my bed, feeling alone.

I rolled over and stared at the green foliage in front of me.

But when I looked down, I saw a sight that sent more sobs and tears coming. And no one was around to comfort me.

The little Candy Land figures looked so haunting without a child to play with them.

**Chapter 38: Chapter 38**

* * *

The air was closing in on me, and I felt like I was choking.

Choking on my sobs, what a horrible way to die?

The door burst open and someone pulled my arms above my head, rubbing my back and whispering soothing words.

The person calmed me down, like a mother calming an infant.

My breathing was heavy, and I tried to get as much air into my lungs as I could.

"You okay?" A voice whispered beside me.

I looked over, and saw Alice looking at me with worry and fear.

"Yeah, t-thanks for coming in." I whispered back.

She smiled and peered over the side of the bed, before gasping.

She ran over to the other side and started packing up the child game.

"Bella!" She scolded. "Why did you come in here? Where's James? Why did he leave you alone?"

I put my hand up, tying to slow her questions.

"It's my room, he had to go take care of Amy, and I am fine on my own."

She looked at me like she didn't believe me, shaking her head sadly.

"What you don't believe me?" I asked, standing from my bed.

"Bella, I didn't say that! I know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself, it's just, you've been really depressed these last few days."

I glared at her.

"I think I have had a few reasons to be depressed Alice. And I'm not even that sad Jordyn's gone! Hooray, let's throw a party! She gets a better life!" I shouted at her sarcastically.

"Bella-" She started, before cutting off and staring at the ground.

"I'm just worried for you...Rose told me you said without Jordyn, you probably would have killed yourself a long time ago. So, I'm just...scared...Without Jordyn, what's your real reason to live?"

She finished, still staring at the ground.

I let out a laugh, a forced laugh with a forced smile to match.

"You think I'd kill myself? Alice I'm fine! But if you want them, my scissors are over there. Take them before I _do _decide to kill myself." I said, trying to shrug her off with another, uber-fake, laugh.

Alice looked up and glared at me. Next thing I knew, I was laying on the floor with a tiny pixie glaring at me from above.

"Don't joke about shit like that! I'm scared Bella, it's okay to be scared! It's okay to be sad! It's okay to be depressed! You're my best friend! If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do..."

I suddenly felt guilty...

I didn't want Alice to have to worry about me...I didn't want to have people looking at me to see if I was actually okay or just putting on a show.

Alice got up and reached her hand down to help me.

She pulled a small piece of paper from her pocket and left it on my dresser.

"Rose told me to give this to you, and I think you should really consider it..."

With that, she picked up Jordyn's board game and left my room.

Deafening silence filed the room, the only sound was my footsteps walking over to my dresser.

My fingers touched the folded paper lightly, before grabbing it and unfolding it.

_Dr. Bird- 934-5759 _

Who was Dr. Bird? And why did Alice give me this?

I wasn't sick was I? Had I been coughing lately? I didn't think so...

_"Jasper always blamed himself."_ The memory prickled at the corners of my mind. I remembered Rosalie saying it, the night she told me about her past. _"I finally got him to stop saying sorry when he met Alice, but I know he still feels terrible. Emmett helped me, by getting me to trust again, and Carlisle got me a good therapist. Things are better now, and I honestly think I would have killed myself. So let me ask you, how did you not kill yourself yet?" _

An alarm rang in my head, and I listened to Rosalie's words carefully.

_"Emmett helped me, by getting me to trust again, and Carlisle got me a good therapist." _

I felt a headache coming on, and gasped as the meaning of the doctor caught up to me.

_"and Carlisle got me a good therapist."_

I could feel and hear the words ringing in my ears over, and over. They wouldn't stop.

The sound of glass breaking alarmed me, and I stared down at the broken lamp at the floor.

Fucking hell, did they really think I needed a fucking therapist. Motherfuckers.

"I'm not that bad!" The words came aloud, sounding like I was trying to convince myself. "I'm not! Nothing is wrong! And _I am not crazy!_"

No one came to tell me different, and for that I was glad.

I needed this time alone, and I don't think I could look at the Cullen's without screaming at them.

After I gained control of myself, I remembered Alice's words.

"Rose told me to give this to you, and I think you should really consider it..."

I opened my door and walked across the hall, banging my fist against Rosalie's.

Once she opened it, I dropped the paper at her feet, and stormed away.

How dare she. How dare they!

She may have needed help, but I didn't! She had it worse, that's why she got help. I'm fine!

"Bella..." Rosalie whispered behind me, but I didn't turn around to acknowledge her.

Soon, I found myself in front of Edwards door, and it was already opened.

He was sitting at a piano in the corner of the room, and he patted beside him like he knew I was there.

I walked over to him, and plopped down beside him. My head rested on his shoulder, and I felt

better then I had a little while ago.

"I'm sorry they did that. I told them not to." He whispered, wrapping his arms around me.

"It's fine, I think I over reacted. I should buy Esme a new lamp." I mumbled, sighing heavily.

"She has extras. Emmett and Jasper break things a lot."

His hand brushed my hair over my shoulder, and his lips kissed mine gently.

"Do you play?" I asked when he pulled away.

He smiled and nodded proudly.

"I wrote you a song. Would you like to hear it?"

I smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

I mean, seriously. Who wouldn't want to hear a song written by Edward?

His hands left me, and attached themselves to the keys of the piano.

The melody was beautiful, but sad and heartbreaking. Every happy note was twinged with sadness. It brought tears to my eyes, which I brushed away.

The lullaby ended, sounding like a small question, surprising me.

"It was beautiful." I whispered, kissing Edwards cheek. "What's it called?"

He looked over at me, sadness, pride, and joy in his eyes.

"Bella's Lullaby. I'm sorry I'm not very creative with titles." He said with a smile, then grew sad.

"My dad taught me to play when I was younger. I hadn't touched it in years. After well, after they gave me up I lost my inspiration I guess."

I looked at him curiously. I thought Carlisle and Esme were his parents?

"My mom and dad owed some people some money I guess. I never learned the whole story. Anyway, they didn't want the life they had for me, and put me in a foster home. I was lucky Carlise and Esme adopted me. I've been with them since I was ten."

My arms wound around his chest, and I pulled him over to me.

Why hadn't he ever told me? Why hadn't I ever asked?

Stupid selfish me! I've been so caught up in my own drama, I never even asked Edward anything.

How much did I know about him? I didn't even know he played the piano, until now...

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I mumbled into his chest.

"I didn't want to add my burden to yours. That and I don't like talking about it. I'm happier now."

Edward pulled away from the piano, pulling me with him, until we reached his bed.

We layed down, side by side, and stared into each others eyes.

The green was so hypnotic, I felt tired. Really tired.

My eyes were burning.

As soon as they closed, Edward spoke.

"Bella, please think about what Rosalie gave you. I think it could help. Possibly. Dr. Bird helped

me, and she goes to our school. Jut think about it, okay?"

My eyes flashed open and I glared at him.

"Edward, I'm fine. I don't need to see a psychiatrist!"

I felt like I had said this to many times, and was becoming tired of the words.

"I never said you had to go, I just asked you to think about it. Please? For me?" He asked, leaning down and capturing my lips with his.

He pulled away, only to say again, "For me?"

I didn't have time to answer, before he kissed me again.

When he pulled away this time, I felt even more tired.

"Time for bed." He mumbled, pulling down the covers and turning off the light.

I was gone.

**Chapter 39: Chapter 39**

* * *

I wasn't ready for this.

I wasn't prepared to go back to school. It's Thursday, what's the point?

Besides, I just now decided to actually try in school. No idea as to how I will even graduate. Maybe I should drop out, then come back to school when all my shits sorted out.

But Esme and Carlisle won't let me do that. When I asked, they just said that Edward and Alice would tutor me anyway. Great, thanks for the help guys.

As we were walking, with school was getting closer, I just wanted to run back to the car.

Edwards arm felt like a cage around my waist, not letting me escape or run away.

Alice and Rosalie stayed back with Jasper and Emmett. I wasn't mad at them anymore, but I wasn't about to tell them different. Some part of me didn't want to listen to Alice nag about my hair and clothes while Rosalie said something about my make up.

They were cool friends, they just cared about their looks to much.

I only wanted silence, and I was going to school for this? I must have something wrong with my mental capability.

Speaking of being mental, Edward thought it would be best if we went to see Dr. Bird after school. She was a teacher here, but the students knew her as Ms. Bird. I guess she moved here to watch out for Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper. Jasper went to therapy too, to help him get over the grief he felt for what his brother did to Rosalie.

There was no excuse for me to get out of seeing Dr. Bird after school. I could get a detention, but Carlisle had called her last night and asked her to wait for us. I couldn't tell them James wouldn't let me go, because Edward called him and the daddy-to-be kept asking what was the difference between indigo and blue, with a screeching Amy in the background. Something about how the walls of the nursery were the wrong color? No help there, James.

I couldn't exactly call Charlie, being in Iraq, it would be hard to reach him. Michele had changed her number, and would probably be telling them to take me to this therapist right away.

All of my legal guardians had bigger issues than to care if I went to the head doctor.

Well, James had an actual reason but beyond that, but the others didn't have an excuse.

I could call Renee, she would say no, (if I told her she had to pay for it). But, then again, I _did_ tell her I don't even accept her as my mom anymore. That wouldn't work very well.

After many tantrums, from me, I agreed to go talk to the lady. One conversation couldn't change my life...would it?

"Bella? Are you even paying attention?" A stern voice asked.

I blinked twice, shook my head, and looked up.

I was in my Spanish class. My fourth period. But wasn't I just walking with Edward?

I looked back and could briefly remember leaving Edward, walking from class to class, and just staring off into space.

Dammit. Five minutes left of class. Five minutes until I talk to the shrink. Five minutes until everything in my life is basically examined under a microscope.

I couldn't wait.

"Bella!" The teacher, whose name I hadn't bothered to remember all year, called.

I looked up with a questioning face.

No one had ever cared if I paid attention in class or not. No one cared at all.

So why was this huffy, rude, old teacher yelling at me?

"The office called. Take your backpack, they want to see you for something."

I nodded and stood, grabbing my backpack. The whole time wondering what the hell I did wrong? I never went to the office, except to pick up my schedule at the beginning of the year, and didn't plan to do it again.

Renee and Charlie always threw a bitch fit if they ever had to come to school for something I did.

And James used to hit me for it.

The air was cold, the rain freezing, as I walked across the concrete to the office. You would think in a town as rainy as this they would place proper walls around it? Nope, not

a chance.

By the time I got inside my hair looked like I ran it under the sink in the bathroom, and my already broken down shoes filled with water.

"Ah Ms. Swan! Pleasure to see you. Go through that door and they are waiting for you." The lady at the front desk said, rather perky.

Ms. Cope I think her name was? Anyway, she was way to old to be that happy.

Something must be going on in there.

Their was no sign as to what the office room was for, so when I opened it, do you think I expected to see Ms. Bird, Carlisle, Esme, James, Charlie, and Renee? No I didn't.

In fact, I made the term "freaked out" seem more like a child whining.

"What the hell are you doing here? Both of you! Your suppose to be in jail, and your suppose to be in Iraq!" I shouted at them, along with a few cuss words.

"Calm down Bella. I got out because they couldn't find any evidence I guess. I don't know it was a confusing situation. Me and Charlie have been back at the old house, getting together again. I quit the drugs, and me and Charlie have cleaned the place up. We came to take you kids home." Renee said, sounding happy.

Then I did the thing that I have only been known to do a couple of times in my entire life.

I blacked out.

* * *

**Chapter 40: 2nd Jordan pov**

* * *

**Jordyn pov**

What were we doing! We left mommy, and she was crying!

How could big brother Derrick be so mean! Bella has a lot of people mean to her already, and big brother Derrick didn't need to pull such a mean joke on her.

"When are you taking me back?" I asked him, glaring from the car seat I was sitting in.

I saw Bella do this to James a lot, and he always answered. I'm sure Derrick will too.

But instead of answering, he just stared straight ahead, and told Michele were to turn.

"Where are we going?" I tried again, getting angrier.

Why wasn't he answering me! Mommy would have answered me!

He ignored me again, the whole car was acting like I wasn't there.

"I asked, Where. Are. You. Taking me!" I shouted at them, flailing my arms and legs and crying.

They made me do this! I would have never done this to Bella! Only babies pulled tantrums.

Trent grabbed my feet to stop from kicking and yelled, "Derrick answer her you asshole! You took her, so answer her God dammit!"

James said those words, but Bella always told me they weren't nice and if I ever said them people would think I was a bully.

"We are going to take you home sweetheart." Michele answered, smiling reassuringly at me. "To California. Bella isn't able to take care of you and your daddy told me to take you if something like that ever happened."

"But that was my home! Take me back!"

Was that supposed to make me feel better? Daddy wasn't nice. He always hurt James, and James always hurt Bella.

One time when Bella was asleep, daddy came in real late. I remember a little,

_James was watching some people hit each other on T.V., and I was eating cereal. I ran to daddy and hugged his legs, excited he was home. _

_But he smelled really bad and looked like he was going to fall down. _

_James was still watching T. V. but I saw the muscles in his jaw move._

_"Daddy! Are you gonna read me a story like you promised?" I asked, excited at the prospect of a story._

_Bella tried to read to me, but she was always busy. _

_"You little brat." Daddy said, looking down at me. "Everything's about you isn't it? Well no, I'm not going to read you a story. I'm going to teach you some damn manners young lady."_

_Daddy grabbed my arm and roughly dragged me over to the back door. His grip was tight but before I could scream, someone pulled me back from Charlie._

_"You drunken asshole." James said, hiding me behind his legs. "Who'd you screw this time? Michelle and Renee not enough for you, eh?"_

_Daddy's face turned red, and he grabbed James shoulder._

_"Get your ass in that back shed right now, boy, before I beat you so bad you won't be able to breath tomorrow." Daddy ordered James before staggering out the door._

_James waited until daddy was far away before crouching down to my eye level._

_"Go lay down beside Bella and turn up the T.V. real loud okay? And don't go out in the backyard." _

_I nodded and watched as James sighed deeply and walked out the back door, closing the broken screen behind him._

_I did as he asked, turning the T.V. to Cartoon Network and switched the volume up._

_Even through the T.V. I could still hear the sounds of flesh hitting flesh, and taunts from my dads mouth._

_Soon daddy walked back inside and went upstairs to his bedroom with mommy._

_James staggered in a few minutes later with torn clothes and blood running down his arm._

_He followed Charlie upstairs and came down with fresh clothes._

_It didn't even look like he was bleeding a few minutes ago._

_James walked over and pointed for me to move to the other couch._

_After I moved he slapped Bella in the face and hit her in the stomach while she woke up._

_She groaned as she sat up, looking at James fearfully._

_"Get me some damn beer and call Victoria for me." He ordered, picking up a full soda can and throwing it at her._

_Bella didn't do anything but get up and do as he asked._

_James sat down beside me, and I hugged my brother before following Bella into the kitchen._

I only acted like I liked daddy so he wouldn't hurt James anymore. But I don't think it worked.

Next time I see daddy I'm going to kick him in the leg.

Yes, I'm sure that will be pay-back for hurting James all those years.

"I don't want to go with you. Let me go back to Bella!" I shouted through the car. "I want my mommy! I want James! I want Aunt Alice and Edward! I don't like you, any of you!"

"I'm your mommy now sweetie. Bella was your sister, not your mommy. Your mommy is in jail.

Now I'm your mommy." Michele said patiently, smiling at me.

I gulped, clenched my fist, and glared at the front seat. Right now, I was sort of glad that Bella wasn't here. She would get mad if she heard what I was about to say.

"Bitch. You. Are. Not. My MOMMY!" I shouted at Michele. "You're not my brother!" I shouted at Derrick. "I live with the Cullen's and I hate you all!"

Michele and Derrick looked shocked, while Trent just smirked.

"Told ya, she's a Swan. We have no hope of making her civilized. I tell you, at school she's going to be biting the little runts."

Derrick threw something at his brother, handed me a sippy cup, and put on a movie for me.

Through my tears and a faze of Apple Juice and Peter Pan, I passed out.

**Chapter 41: Chapter 41**

* * *

Bright light clouded my vision as my eyelids shifted open.

I groaned as I sat up, my head was pounding.

Where was I again? This place didn't look like the Cullen's house.

There was a giant desk in front of me, and plants covered almost the entire room. The couch I was laying on felt soft and inviting.

"Oh, you're awake. I hope you don't mind, I asked a few gentlemen to move you in here. I like to think it's more comfortable then the floor?" A kind voice asked form the door.

I looked over and saw a woman with brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, and light brown eyes hidden behind purple glasses.

"Um, yeah it's fine. Who are you?" I asked, standing to my feet.

She smiled kindly at me.

"Briana Bird, also known as Mrs. Bird and Dr. Bird. You're Isabella. Please, have a seat." She said, before walking over to her desk and sitting down.

"Call me Bella. Um, why am I here? And where's the people I saw earlier?"

Please tell me it was a dream, tell me I didn't see Renee and Charlie here! Lie to me, I don't care.

"Oh, your parents and Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Well, I asked them to leave for a few minutes. I thought it would be best if you didn't have them here. Your brother, James, is on his way to meet them at that diner in Port Angela's."

I nodded before looking at the clock. How much longer until they were here? How long did I have before I was to walk away with Charlie and Renee? Possibly getting beat for not taking care of Jordyn?

"Don't worry, they won't come back until I call them." Dr. Bird said softly, glancing at me.

Her eyes felt like they were examining me, following my every movement.

My head nodded unconsciously.

"Would you like to know anything about me?" The lady asked.

No, I didn't. If I did that would mean I would have to tell her about me. And I wouldn't be able to do that.

"Not particularly." I murmured.

She arched an eyebrow and wrote something down on a clipboard.

"Can I ask you about your family?" She asked, looking over her notes.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. Did I even agree to this yet? Didn't I have to sign some form?

"Would you like some coffee? Or juice?" She asked, half standing up from her chair.

"N-no it's fine. I just don't want to talk about my family." I mumbled, picking at my nails.

Dr. Bird sat back down and scribbled again on her clip board.

"Well, who's James? I already know he's your brother. Can you tell me a bit about him What are your best memories of him, or when did he start hitting you?"

My eyes jumped up to meet her, a glare fixed on my face.

"My brother's different now, he's not the same person."

The doctor wrote something down, and her calm eyes reached back up to mine.

"I know he's different. I saw how he acted with you when he came came over. He was ready to, well, he was ready to hit someone if they didn't tell him what happened to you. I just want to understand what your life was like. You can tell me when your ready. I can wait. We have all day."

A few minutes we sat in silence, the only sound was the clicking of the clock, and my foot tapping on the ground.

"When we went swimming. I was four, and I didn't know how to swim. James knew, and he liked to make jokes about how I couldn't swim. He was seven at the time. Charlie was gone doing who knows what, and Renee was talking to Dave over by a tree. James was supposed to be watching me but, he was seven. What normal seven year old boy would watch his sister? He left me, and went to hang out with some boys.

"He made me swear to stay put. And I tried to listen, really I did, but I saw all the people swimming. It made me feel jealous. They all looked so pretty, like mermaids. That was all I wanted to be when I was younger, seems silly now.

"So, like any normal four year old, I didn't listen to my brother. I jumped into the deepest part of the lake. It was so cold, I can still remember it. It felt like daggers where sinking into my skin over and over again. But it was so pretty. It was really dark...and I remember seeing bubbles going back to the surface. I felt peaceful. But then, my lungs started burning. I thought for sure I was going to die.

"But then someone pulled me to the surface. James saved me. Then when his new friends called me a drowning baby he kicked their asses. The rest of the day he taught me to swim...That's my favorite memory of him."

My voice was barely a whisper, but Dr. Bird wrote down every word I said.

"It sounds like he really cared about you. It's rare to see that in siblings so young. I wonder what happened to make him so violent towards you."

I rolled my eyes. Couldn't she just ask the question?

"I don't know why he started hitting me. One day I came home, and he hit me. Days like that soon followed after."

That story wasn't as exciting or detailed as the other one, but it'll do.

"Did anything happen that day? What could have caused that reaction?" Bird asked, tapping her pen against her chin.

It seemed like she already knew the answer, but was waiting for me to figure it out.

Now that shit was pissing me off. If she knew why didn't she just tell me? It's my fucking busyness.

"Nothing out of normal." I growled. "Kids were picking on me and he saved the day. I came home and Charlie left the room. Then James randomly comes and hits me."

She sighed and wrote something down again, before looking back up at me. Her eyes looked a bit disappointed.

"We can talk about James later. I think you need a break from that. What about Jordyn? What's her part in all this?"

My eyes looked to the floor, and my lips trembled. My eyes burned as I held back the tears.

Why did she have to bring this up? I don't want to talk about this. Not here. Not now.

The pen scribbled across the paper.

"Bella, what happened to Jordyn?"

"N-nothing. Sh-she's in a b-better p-place." I whispered, my voice cracking.

"Bella...did something happen to Jordyn?" Dr. Bird asked, taking off her glasses.

Fuck no. You think she fucking died? Bitch I did not mean that.

"I meant that my step mom took her...kinda?"

"What do you mean?"

My breathing hitched, as I began my tale of the past few months.

* * *

**Chapter 42: JAMES pov 4th time**

* * *

My hand tapped against the surface of the table, agitated.

Who gives a fuck about how Charlie and Renee were? I really motherfucking don't.

But Carlisle and Esme are to nice to say things like that. Which is why I have my mouth shut.

Getting answers from Charlie and Renee was pretty hard, but the Cullen's seemed to be doing it alright.

"How were the kids for you? I hear my babysitter dropped them on you." Charlie asked, making me clench my fist, before loosening it and resuming my tapping.

"Well, there were some mishaps but teenagers. Things like that happen all the time." Carlisle said, waving a hand.

Mishaps my ass. Bella throwing right hooks at Rosalie every chance she got? For _us _that's normal.

Renee nodded, unsure. She was still not sure of her mothering skills, and wanted to act as best as she could in front of Esme.

"Yes well, summers coming up, and I have shore leave. I get to stay home for three years. No more deployment. And I know the kids might be mad at me for how I haven't been home a lot, but I'm hoping that after this, they'll warm up to me. I _am_ there dad." Charlie said.

I rolled my eyes. Yeah fucking right.

I couldn't even stand being in the same room as this ass whole, especially after he beat Bella half to death for defending herself.

I'm twenty one...I really shouldn't have to put up with this bullshit.

"Maybe Bella should stay with us. What with Jordyn being taken away by her...um...babysitter, Bella needs some stability in her life right now. She has been moved around this year more than most kids do in their whole lives. How about she stays with us until after the school year ends? Then you could have her for the whole summer before she goes off to collage." Esme said, trying to be reasonable.

Renee rolled her eyes and I knew she was thinking some bullshit about Bella never even being able to go to collage. Charlie sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Encouraging parents eh?

Carlisle glared at the menu in front of him, Rene and Charlie were pretty obvious to read.

"Our Bella isn't the brightest crayon in the box if you get what I'm saying. I doubt she even knows whats going on in school right now. She's gone to every summer school there's been, even in kindergarten. Bella's going to be living at our house for a while, I assure you. Well, until she gets a boyfriend and lives off him." Charlie said, shooting me a look.

Okay that was drawing a line. He insulted two people I care about in that sentence and basically said I'm mooching off Amy.

"Mother fucker you had better take that back." I said, playing with the menu. "Bella's smarter than you will ever be, I love Amy, alright? Something you will never fucking know. How is it your fucking busyness if I, or Bella, live with our loved ones? Fuck you Charlie, I'm done putting up with your shit. And as long as I'm around, Bella won't go near that fucking horror house again."

A shocked silence fell over the table, the only sound was Amy eating her damned pancakes. Her small hand reached up and grabbed mine, trying to calm me down. She knew how to make me not so angry, and I really fucking needed her right now.

"Hey welcome to Perkins, what can I get you- Oh my gosh! Amy, James, wow! What are you doing here?" A voice asked at the head of the table.

I turned and saw the girl, she had brown hair and blue eyes hidden by glasses. She was very beautiful, and if I didn't have Amy, I wouldn't mind flirting with her.

"Kaarin? What are you doing here? I thought you worked weekends?" Amy asked, excited to see her friend.

Yep, it was Kaarin. She hung out at our apartment a lot, and she helped Amy with her hormones, also helping me survive it. She had to take care of her mother and older sister when they were pregnant at the same time.

"Oh well since your on maternity leave, and James was fired, your dad gave me more hours. Which I'm not minding. I need the money. Now what can I get you people?" She explained, pulling out her notebook.

"Nothing Kaarin, we haven't decided yet." I told her, staring at my clenched fist.

She said something about calling her if we needed anything before moving over to another table.

Charlie mumbled something about how she shouldn't be socializing while working.

Motherfucker is getting on my damned nerves.

"Look, Charlie, Renee, are you going to tell us why the fuck you came back or am I wasting my time by being here?" I asked, annoyed.

Renee blanched, she wasn't used to me talking. She hadn't tried to have a damned conversation with me since I was five.

That was before she found out about Charlie cheating on her, and before she smothered her pain with pills.

Charlie was getting angry with me, I could tell by the way his eyes blazed and his fist clenched.

We were a lot alike in some ways...but completely different in others.

"James," My mother spoke, sliding her hand over the table and trying to grab the hand Amy wasn't. I pulled it away from her, setting it down on the chair beside me. "We really want to be your parents, we know we messed up. And we know that you and Bella didn't have the worlds best childhood, but please give us another chance?"

Her voice sounded heartbroken, and just like that, I was the four year old boy who peed on walls, giggled when she played with me, baked cookies, and was a total mommas boy.

"Mom," My voice sounded small, and I felt odd saying the word in my mouth. I hadn't called her it in years. "I-I want to forgive you. I do. I don't blame you for what he did,"

I stopped talking, and remembered how much she hurt me, how she hurt Bella?

When I spoke again, my voice was stronger.

"But you didn't try to stop anything either. You hid, you lied, you went against the damn law, and I can't forgive that. You made a twelve year old girl become a mom, and both of you made me take over everything when I was ten. You abandoned one daughter, and the other one doesn't even know who to call mommy. We all, will never forgive any of you. And the fact that you think we could, makes me want to laugh, and feel sorry for you at the same time. I hope you have a good life with your fake ass husband and pills mother-dearest. Don't ever come to me for something again, I won't hesitate to slam the door in your face."

With those departing words, I stood from the booth, Amy in tow, and left Perkins.

**Chapter 43: What you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

"Thanks, Dr. Bird." I said, walking out the door of her office.

I turned and saw her smile at me, before asking, "Are you coming back tomorrow? I'm free after school, or you could skip class. I would be happy to get you a note for it."

I nodded, closing the door as I left the cold office.

Would I come tomorrow? Maybe, she really did help.

I felt, lighter some how. Like I had finally gotten something off of my chest.

Maybe talking to this doctor could help me? Maybe I could get better, like Rosalie or Edward, and finally be well enough to take care of Jordyn. To be the person she needs.

As I exited the final door of the office, I heard a nasal laugh.

Well, well, I was wondering when the bitches would find me.

What the fuck did they have to say about me now? I've heard it all before.

"Hey ugly duckling!" Tanya yelled, waving her hand in the air like we were old time pals.

Yeah the fuck right.

"We heard about your little daughter," Jessica said with a snicker.

My hand clenched at my side, but I spun on my heal and continued walking.

A hand enclosed around my forearm, and I was spun around to face them.

The three hags all stared at me with disgust. A crowd was forming around us, making me roll my eyes.

Typical high school kids. Always eager for violence.

"What do you whores want? I have to get home, unlike you, I actually I have a life." I said, pulling my arm from Jessica's grasp.

Lies, but right now I didn't care. I just wanted them to leave me alone.

"Well, Swannie, I was just wondering, how did it feel to hit your sister?" Tanya asked, disgust on her face.

"Did it make you feel strong to hit her?" Jessica asked, an evil grin on her face.

"Derek called us last night, said he had to take your little sister away from you. Apparently you almost killed her!" Lauren shouted, smiling like a devil.

I stared at the floor, my fist clenching, my hands shaking.

"I. Didn't. Fucking. Hit her!" I shouted at them, hitting the closest person next to me.

A satisfied crunch was heard as my fist connected with flesh, and shouts of "fight" were heard around me.

I didn't see anything around me, I couldn't stop if I fucking wanted to.

I hit Jessica when she tried to kick me, and Tanya laughed evilly.

"How's the big brother? You learn those moves when he was beating the crap out of you?"

I spun on her, and jumped.

We landed on the floor, her head bouncing against the concrete.

My fist attacked her ribs, all the anger I had pent up inside of me.

She was crying, fucking sobbing.

"Wheres your boyfriend to protect you now bitch? What, you can dish it out but you can't back it up?" I asked her, giving a right hook.

My voice wasn't my own, it was cold and deadly.

Blood sputtered from her mouth, and I threw myself off of her, making myself stop.

I looked along the floor, and saw Tanya knocked out, Jessica sobbing, and Lauren holding her nose wailing.

The crowd stood speechless, and I recognized the faces of the Cullen children.

For once they didn't stop me, they let me hit someone, and they looked happy for me, but angered at the same time.

My breathing was heavy, I didn't have a scratch on me, but my knuckles were skinned.

Once I came down from the high of actually doing something, of actually hitting these bitches, I fell to my knees.

What the hell had I done? I fucking hit them.

I thought I was getting better? I thought that I _was_ better!

"Okay, break it up. Some one, carry these three to the nurse, and Ms. Swan report to the office immediately." An old voice ordered.

I stood on shaky legs, and followed the old man to the office.

What had I done?

The words kept running through my mind, and I barely registered an arm wrapping around my shoulder.

It was Edward. I could tell by the scent, and instantly I was calm.

"It's not your fault." He whispered in my ear.

I didn't believe him. I showed him by shaking my head.

Footsteps were heard behind us, and I knew it was the rest of the Cullen kids.

As soon as we got in the office, Alice and Rosalie squealed.

"I can't believe you did that! It was so awesome!" Alice said, hugging me.

Rosalie smiled, "Now I know you were going easy on me."

I tried to smile, but I ended up staring at the floor.

"Bella?" Emmett asked. "What's wrong? I thought you would be happy. You took down three girls with a few punches!"

Is that really something to be happy about?

"Well I, Ms. Swan, think it was inexcusable. Take a seat, we're calling your parents." The old man from earlier ordered.

Edward kissed my cheek as they all left.

I sat on the uncomfortable green chair, shifting slightly.

Did I really have to sit here while he dialed numbers?

Of course I did.

Half an hour later, James came barreling through the door, Amy, Charlie, and Renee behind him.

Nice timing James, wait a half hour until I'm bored out of my mind to come rescue me.

"Mr. Swan, Mrs. Swan please have a seat. Who are you two?" The principle asked.

What was his name again? Hell if I know.

"I'm her brother, and this is my girlfriend." James answered, setting his jaw determinedly.

"Well please leave sir. Your sister doesn't need you right now." The old guy said, turning to Renee and Charlie.

James, in a James-ly fashion, snorted and sat down in the chair beside me.

Amy followed suit.

The principle looked a bit frazzled, but shuffled his papers and acted professional.

He mumbled something about expecting nothing more from James Swan.

James cracked a small smile, before straightening up and asking, "What did Bella do?"

Renee looked a bit put out at the fact that James had stolen her line, but just crossed her arms and huffed.

Aw, they're fighting over my mommy rights. I feel loved.

"You see, Bella brutally beat three of my best students, without reason." The principle said in a grumpy voice.

I almost fucking screamed.

No reason? I had plenty of reasons, and what I gave them was only one reason.

Where the hell was he pulling this 'three best students' crap from? Those girls get worse grades then me.

"That seems like Bella." Charlie said, Renee nodding with his words.

James leaned over so he was looking past me and glared at them.

"You don't fucking know her, Charlie, so shut the hell up."

Then, he turned to the stunned principle, and calmly said, "Bella will only hurt people if they say something bad about me, and my other sister Jordyn. If so, then these girls were clearly saying bad things about both me and my other sister. Bella was most likely being attacked by them, I would see it as a form of self defense do you not agree?"

My jaw, almost hit the fucking floor.

When the hell did James become a lawyer?

And a damn good one at that.

The principle played with his glasses, and coughed awkwardly into his hand.

"James, you would know better then anyone at Forks, how we do not condone fighting-"

"Yes but all I got was a slap on the wrist with three days off of school." James interrupted.

I could see how happy he was to be actually standing up for me, to be doing something to help me.

"Bella has caused this school many problems already. Her little sister has interrupted classes many times, she owes over fifty dollars to the cafeteria, her grades are lower than F's, she doesn't even try on the State Test. James, you at least got A's and B's."

The door opened and Dr. Bird walked in, a yellow file book in her hands.

"Principle Harold? May I speak to you outside?"

The principle stood from his chair, and followed Dr. Bird outside.

My hands clenched into fist, and I had a feeling she was telling him things.

Things about me.

I could already hear it.

She was probably saying how to let me stay, let me the schools charity case. Something about how I had a hard life and that I didn't need this on top of it.

This is what I get for trusting her, huh?

James and Charlie were in a glare match, along with Amy and Renee.

Did I really have to be here? I didn't have to talk during this. James could do it right?

I tried to get up, but James grabbed the back of my neck and gently pushed me back into my seat.

I glared, and he smiled at me, before turning back to glaring at Charlie.

I rolled my eyes and snorted.

Men.

The principle came back in a minute later, smiling apologetically.

Turns out, the worst I got _was_ a slap on the wrist, and a warning about how if I was caught fighting on school grounds that they'd have to kick me out of school.

Great.

James was all smug on the way back to the cars, Amy trailing behind him, saying how he should go to law school.

Renee and Charlie said nothing, just glared and told me they'd talk to me later.

Yeah the fuck right. Not happening.

Would it really matter if I got expelled right now? School was out in two days. Wow, time flies.

James pulled up in front of the Cullen's household, and gave me a hug before watching me until I got to the door.

He was so happy he did something for me, it made me smile.

Today was good, but also bad.

I actually vented to someone, a first, hit someone without having an emotional breakdown, put three bitches in a hospital, and almost got expelled from school.

Yep, I'm perfectly fucking fine.

* * *

**Chapter 44: Dr Bird**

* * *

_**Dr. Bird.**_

A deep sigh escaped my lips as locked the draw to my filing cabinet.

It became rather tiresome, being a guidance counselor for high school students.

Most of them didn't even understand, if you hate someone, ignore them. Don't go say that the he/she slept with so-and-so and now has that disease.

I am so glad to be out of high school, how did I ever survive it?

Most of my missed my large office in New York, filled with high class rich people that told me of countless affairs and deep dark past.

I only moved here to keep an eye on the Cullen children, for Dr. Cullen.

Only because he's my cousin, well, more like brother. His mom had raised me growing up, while mine was out with her alcohol.

Now is my chance to make it up to him.

But, the Cullen kids didn't need me. They were fine. Some of them forget most of what happened to them. They didn't live it their whole lives, it was like a broken bone.

But, my newest case, Bella...now shes a mental breakdown waiting to happen.

She's lived through hell, and even though some children live through worse, I have to admire the girl.

I can't believe her mother, the vile woman. Why wouldn't she just give the kids up to Foster Care if she couldn't take care of them?

The father? Don't get me started on him. A fried of mine did a background check on him, turns out the guy was kicked out of the navy, he used a fake name to enter. The file didn't include much information about the incident, but I was glad to have had that amount of information. He has old money that he waste on woman. His children grew up in a rundown, old, moldy house that was falling apart, while his other children grew up rich.

It was like he was a scientist that man. Seeing which kids came out stronger.

The rich kids who were beaten, or the poor kids who were beaten?

And the brother? I think he himself needs to take a trip in here.

Hell, the whole family need to come in here.

No wonder this girl is so messed up, look at her family.

And her life at school? How could anyone not notice this girl was being bullied?

The people in this town...

I shook my head, erasing the thoughts.

How much help could I offer the poor girl? I don't think she could afford to come visit me, school ends in two days, and I doubt after today she would trust me.

_I walked down the corridor, Bella's file in my hands, and a few other students._

_I heard voices inside a door, and recognized it as Bella's brother._

_What happened now?_

_Whispers were around me, and I heard the words Bella, bitches, and fight._

_Immediately, I opened the door to the principles office._

_Inside, sat Bella and her family, all looking at me._

_I asked to see the principle for a minute, and noticed how Bella's eyes narrowed slightly at me, and at the folder in my hand._

_Shit, she's going to think I'm telling him about her._

_"What do you want Mrs. Bird?" Principle Harold asked, rather flustered._

_"Well, I was wondering if Ms. Swan is in trouble for that fight that occurred outside?" I asked, not adding to many details._

_"Yes, she is. Why? Do you have some more information about it?"_

_"Well, I saw the whole thing through my window." I lied smoothly. "The other girl hit Ms. Swan, I believe what Ms. Swan did was only an act of self defense."_

_The Harold looked down at his pudgy hands, then gavem a skeptical look._

_"Well, I guess I should believe you. Why would you lie about something like this?"_

_With the said, the short man left my sight, and I breathed a sigh of relief._

The poor girl won't ever believe me if I tell her the truth.

But how else is she going to get help? How can I help her, if she won't trust me?

Maybe I could get Carlisle to convince her. He is usually very persuasive, how else do you think he convinced Esme to adopt five kids?

I picked up the phone, and dialed.

* * *

**Chapter 45: Chapter 45**

* * *

_~You ain't no motherfucking (bully)_

_And I ain't bowing to no motherfucking (bully)_

_I won't allow it, ain't no coward to no (bully)_

_I'll be damned if I don't stand up to a (bully)_

_Fight like a man and throw my hands up to a (bully...)~_

_Eminem - Bully_

* * *

_I was standing off to the side, staring._

_The road way ran past me, going both ways._

_Two cars, bother coming toward each other._

_In one car, I heard a scream, and a small "I hate you! Where's mommy?"_

_In the other car, I heard nothing._

_The cars collided, metal coming undone._

_My form still stood, staring, not moving._

_Why wasn't I helping? Shouldn't I be doing something? Calling the cops at least._

_Someone pulled themselves out of the second car, and dialed a number._

_"Help! Please!" Someone yelled into the phone._

_My gaze turned toward the second car, and no one inside was moving._

_Except for the small person, crawling out of the door._

_She looked unharmed, even her golden curls bounced to perfection. _

_Nothing was wrong with her, and I breathed a sigh of relief._

_I didn't want a little girl to get hurt._

_Then, the girl turned, and I saw her entire face bleeding, blood dripping._

_But, the blood wasn't what bothered me,_

_It was the fact that she looked like-_

_"Jordyn!" I shouted._

_My voice was hoarse, and no one heard me._

_I wanted to run to her, but I couldn't. It was like my feet were nailed to the ground, and I couldn't do anything._

_I kept shouting, hoping she would hear me, at least be able to press something to her face to stop the bleeding._

_Soon, the world turned black and my torture ended._

My eyes opened and a sheen of sweat was covering me. My breathing was hectic, and I felt nauseous.

I rolled over, and vomited on the plush white carpet.

Once I finished puking my guts out, I wiped my hand over my mouth.

What the hell was that? That was a crazy ass dream.

I stumbled out of the bed, holding onto the wall for support. I felt sick.

My stomach was in knots, and it was cold.

A shower, I need a shower. I'll be fine afterwords.

My feet almost slipped underneath me as I climbed into the cold shower.

I couldn't even force myself to stand, I sat on the cold tile and let the water rush over me.

Maybe I shouldn't go to school today...

Or tomorrow. Yeah, skipping the last two days of school could work for me.

After washing myself as well as I could, I exited the bathroom.

I felt a little bit better, but my stomach was still twisting.

Bile ran up my throat, and I barely made it to the toilet before it came out of my mouth.

Yeah, defiantly staying home today.

I made sure to brush my teeth before walking downstairs.

Edward's happy expression quickly turned to worry as soon as he saw me.

He ran over and pressed his hand against my forehead.

"You're hot." He said, worried.

"Thanks?" I questioned with a smile.

Hah, even dieing sick I have a sense of humor.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Do you feel like going to school today?" He asked, green eyes running over my face.

"Nope."

He smiled slightly.

"Good, I wasn't letting you go anyway. Go back to bed, I'll tell Esme to call the school."

"Thank you." I said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

I didn't want to get him sick.

He smiled and left the room, leaving me alone in the kitchen.

As soon as it was quiet, I heard the sound of twisting metal, and my head was throbbing.

I took two Tylenol and went back upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

Soft hands were running through my hair, and I breathed quietly.

It was very relaxing.

I stayed silent for a few minutes and let the peaceful feeling continue to wash over me.

Something soft and damp pressed against my cheek, and my lips formed into a small smile.

"Bella." The lips whispered against my cheek. "I know you're awake."

I groaned slightly and opened my eyes, staring into Edwards green ones.

My head was on his lap, and he was smiling down at me.

Words swelled in my throat, and I knew I wanted to speak them, but I didn't know what they were.

My stomach clenched in knots, and I felt like I did when I was confused about what I felt for Edward.

Hell, I'm still confused about what I feel for Edward.

Who knew?

Edward smiled, and his lips pressed against mine.

I pulled back quickly with a sorry expression.

Of course I wanted to kiss him! Who wouldn't? But I was sick. Edward couldn't get sick.

"Your fevers gone, Esme said you made a miraculous recovery." He said with a smile.

"Oh." I mumbled feeling like an idiot.

Why did he have to tell me now, after I pulled away?

A small blush took over my cheeks, and I looked to the floor.

Thankfully, the other Cullen children chose that time to run into the room, a small package in their hands.

"Bella! You won't believe the talk at school. The bitches didn't even show up today. Kids who didn't even know you, are suddenly claiming to be your best friend!" Rosalie said excitedly, grinning all the while.

I shrugged slightly.

Why should I care that I'm what? Popular now? Why would that matter to me? It doesn't. I couldn't care less what those people at school thought about me. I don't even want my name to be in their heads after how they let _them_ beat me up all the time.

Rosalie's grin fell a little, and it seemed she knew I wasn't so happy about my newly found reputation.

"I told you." Alice whispered to Rosalie, before looking back up at me.

"James gave these to us, and we know a guy who cleaned them. We thought you should have them." She finished, hanging me the medium sized box.

I took it cautiously, and stared at the glossy red wrapping paper.

I had never been given a gift before. Maybe once when I was five for Christmas, but I don't even remember what it was.

My fingers fluttered to the edge of the paper, and I tore it off smoothly.

After I had placed the paper by Edward, I look curiously at the brown box.

"What is it?" I asked, shaking it slightly.

I couldn't hear anything inside the box.

Is that all they got me? A box? Well...it's the thought that counts?

"Open it Bella." Emmett said from behind Rosalie.

He didn't sound impatient or annoyed, he sounded kind and caring. Like whatever was in the box could either make me or break me.

I opened the box, and pulled out something cold and metallic. There was more then one in the box.

My eyes stayed glued on my shaking hand as I pulled out the picture frame, and when I turned it around, I was frozen in shock.

In the picture, was a twelve year old me, holding a new born baby. I was sitting on a couch, and feeding the small child. She had curls, even though she hardly looked a few days old.

The small girl was Jordyn, and it was a few days after we came home form the hospital. James must have taken it.

But why would he? He hated me back then.

Edward smoothly pulled the picture from my trembling hand, and guided mine back to the box.

The next frame was wooden, and it seemed a bit bigger.

In this one, I looked older, and was sitting on the couch with another baby. Jordyn, who was three, was sitting next to me, smiling at the little one in my arms.

A small tear was on my face, as I kissed the babies cheek.

That was the day nana took Keira from us.

A small sob threatened to brake through my lips, and I pushed the picture into the bed.

"Why? Why are you showing me these?" I asked, angered and hurt.

I didn't feel like re-visiting my life today if they didn't mind.

"We thought they would help." Alice whispered, looking at the ground.

Help? How would looking at pictures of my little sisters help me?

"Dr. Bird thought it would be beneficial to you. And James thought you would just like something to remember them by." Jasper said, wrapping his arms protectively around Alice.

I sighed, and pushed the box away, not bothering to look at the rest.

I knew they would hold pictures of Jordyn and me, and I just, I couldn't deal with it.

It was to soon.

Edward carefully put the box and the pictures on a desk near my bed, and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you so much." Edward whispered into my ear.

I wanted to say something again, anything. I wanted to make him feel better.

"Shh, you don't have to say anything." He whispered again.

That made me feel even more bad.

Edward deserved someone who would be able to say those words to him.

The phone rang, and I grabbed one from my desk.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone, my voice slightly off.

"Isabella Swan? This is the Seattle Hospital, I have someone here who needs to speak with you." A lady voice said.

My heart clenched, and I froze waiting for someone to come on the phone.

"...Mommy?"

**Chapter 46: Chapter 46**

* * *

_**Take a second to listen for who you think this record is dissin**_

_**But put yourself in my position; just try to envision**_

_**witnessin your momma poppin prescription pills in the kitchen**_

_**Bitchin that someone's always goin throuh her purse and shit's missin**_

_**Goin through public housin systems, victim of Munchausen's Syndrome**_

_**My whole life I was made to believe I was sick when I wasn't**_

_**'til I grew up, now I blew up, it makes you sick to ya stomach**_

_**doesn't it? Wasn't it the reason you made that CD for me Ma?**_

_**So you could try to justify the way you treated me Ma?**_

_**But guess what? You're gettin older now and it's cold when your lonely**_

_**And Nathan's growin up so quick he's gonna know that your phony**_

_**And Hailie's gettin so big now; you should see her, she's beautiful**_

_**But you'll never see her - she won't even be at your funeral!**_

_**See what hurts me the most is you won't admit you was wrong**_

_**Bitch do your song - keep tellin yourself that you was a mom!**_

_**But how dare you try to take what you didn't help me to get**_

_**You selfish bitch; I hope you fuckin burn in hell for this shit**_

_**Remember when Ronnie died and you said you wished it was me?**_

_**Well guess what, I AM dead - dead to you as can be! **_

_Eminem - Cleaning Out My Closet_

* * *

That car ride took so damn long. I was honestly thinking about getting out of Edwards car and running to the fucking hospital.

After I had started sobbing from hearing Jordyn on the phone, a nurse kindly explained that there had been an accident and Jordyn needed her mother.

I don't know if the lady realized that I wasn't Jordyn's real mother, but I really did not give a shit.

The car was jam packed, everyone was inside. I think Alice had to sit on Jaspers lap since there wasn't enough seats. Small murmurs came from them. I could tell Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were wondering what the hell was going on.

I hadn't had a chance to explain, I hadn't even spoke more then telling them to get in the car and drive to the hospital.

I was freaking out. My mind was Jordyn okay? Did anyone die?

_The nurse had taken the phone away after Jordyn started begging me to come get her._

_"Ma'am please calm down. Your daughter is safe, but two members of the crash are in critical condition. A boy in your daughters car told us to call you."_

_I nodded into the phone, and cleared my throat, trying to speak coherently._

_"I-I'm sorry. Um, I'll be there in a few minutes?"_

_"That's fine ma'am. I'll watch over your daughter personally. I have a little one at home too, I don't know what I would do if I ever received a call like this."_

I had thanked her quickly and hung up. Edward had asked me what had happened, but I just told him to drive me to the hospital as fast as he could, which for Edward was pretty fast.

The car finally pulled into the parking lot, and I threw open the door before he even parked.

Thoughts buzzed in my mind. How could Michele have been so stupid? It wasn't like her to get in a car accident, especially with her children in the car. My feet couldn't carry me fast enough through the doors of the hospital.

I hardly even remembered talking to the nurse at the desk. It was all a fog, like I was walking in auto pilot. The male nurse led me to a hospital room, and I could see her laying on the white bed.

Wires were sticking out of her, connecting her to machines. Something was on her face, and I squinted to see it was stitches.

A woman in teddy bear scrubs was sitting on the edge of the bed, reading her a story. The nurse had her hair tied up in a bun, with a kind and caring face. Maybe she's the nurse on the phone? She looks young enough.

I suppose Jordyn saw me out of her peripheral vision, because she immediantly looked over at me and squealed. Her mouth dropped in a silent gasp, and I could see her smile. "Mommy!" She shouted.

The biggest smile I had ever worn stretched across my face, and I ran across the room and pulled her into my arms, wires and all.

Tears dripped down my face, and I pulled back and kissed her cheek. I had her back. I finally had my little sister back.I held her tightly against me, and I felt her own tears on my bear shoulder.I never thought I'd see her again.

"Oh, you must be her mother." A voice said, interrupting our reunion.

I turned my head up slightly, and saw that the woman was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

Her eyes looked shocked as she looked me over, and I knew she was wondering how old I was.

"Technically." I murmured, holding Jordyn tightly.

"But your just a baby yourself." She said, speculatively.

I wasn't going to argue with her, and I wasn't going to tell her that my pill popping mom dropped the role of mother on me.

"It's complicated." I murmured again, wishing she would stop the inquisition.

"Alright, I understand. The doctor will be in to see you in a minute. And...she's a lovely little girl Ms. Swan. You raised her right."

I met her kind eyes and smiled slightly. I didn't even know what the hell I was doing! How was I doing it right?

"Thank you." I said, and I meant it.

She nodded and left the room, which I noticed was painted oddly.

They had animals on the walls.

Why the fuck did they have animals on the walls?

Horses none the less.

Jordyn pulled away, and looked up at me with her golden curls, perfectly in place, and her brown eyes happy.

"Mommy, why did Derrick take me away?" She asked, her small voice serious.

I sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Because, sissy did a bad thing." I answered her, feeling guilt swell within me.

Dr. bird had assured me it wasn't my fault, and that it was completely normal for siblings to hit each other lightly.

But how could I believe that when shes also telling me what James did was wrong, and how no one should be hit like that?

Mixed signals I tell you...

"But... no one took you away when James or daddy did a bad thing."

I looked down at her. Why were children so perceptive?

"James didn't do anything wrong. Don't think badly of him. And you have more poeple who care about you then I did back then."

The door opened and a woman with bottle blond hair walked in.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Flannigan. Are you the mother of this charming young lady?" She asked, holding her hand out to me.

I was about to say the same thing I said to the nurse, but Jordyn had already beat me to it.

"Yes. She is my mommy. No one will ever be my mommy but her."

The doctor-lady smiled at me.

"The staff is loving her. She's so smart for her age. Your lucky to have such a nice child, my kids would be whining and complaining if they had to get stitches."

"Yeah." I agreed, smiling down at Jordyn and pulling a strand of hair from her face.

"Okay, lets get down to busyness. Jordyn had to get fifty-seven stitches in her face. She was pushed forward during the impact, and her head went into the DVD player. The screen smashed against her face and well you get the picture. There will be a little scarring, nothing too noticeable, and she can have the stitches removed in two weeks."

I wasn't too worried. At least she was safe right? Who cares about a little scarring?

"Now for the bad news. Two of the other members in the car died on their way to the hospital. We were unable to revive them. You weren't in their emergency contacts, but I thought I should inform you."

"Who was the one who survived?" I asked, wanting to tear into that person the moment I could.

It was their fault Jordyn could have almost died!

"Trent. Hes on the floor above us, and has a broken arm. I could get someone to take you to see him?" She asked, looking from me to Jordyn.

I looked down at her as well, and saw her eyes drooping slightly.

"Maybe when she goes to sleep."

Dr. Flannigan smiled at me, and left the room.

It hadn't taken long for Jordyn to fall asleep, but it did take a few minutes for me to pry her little hands off of my arms.

As soon as I left the room, I walked over to the nurses station. I had to call James.

"Bella? Bella what happened?" A voice asked behind me.

I turned and saw Alice right behind me.

Shit. I had completely forgotten about them. How long had they been out here, waiting for me?

"Oh Alice I'm so sorry! It's just, Jordyn got in a car accident, and-"

Alice held up her hand to stop my words. Her face showed that she had understood.

"It's fine. I know how important Jordyn is too you. We've all just been really worried, we thought it was James in their or something."

I smiled and she pulled me in for a one armed hug.

"Here, I can call James for you. Go get back to Jordyn. Edward and the others had to go to work, so it's just me and Rose here." She explained, already dialing a number.

How the hell did she get Jame's number?

"He gave it to me after Michele took Jordyn, just in case." She murmured, before smiling and saying "Hi James."

Just in case what?

I left her talking to him, and had already headed upstairs.

I had to see Trent, I had to know what happened.

"Ms. Swan? Are you looking for Trent's room?" Dr. Flannigan asked, walking right next to me.

"Um, yeah. Which room is it?" I asked, feeling stupid I hadn't even known where the room was.

"3B. I'm glad that your going to see him. He looks pretty bad, and his family just died. We don't know if he has any one else to take care of him.. His mother didn't fill out the emergency contacts besides herself and Derrick. Some girls came to see him earlier, but from the way they were talking I wouldn't think they're related to him."She turned the corner and left me alone.

Fuck, how had I forgotten? Trent's family just died. The only family he has known for seventeen years.I couldn't go yell at him, shit I didn't even want to go see him now.

"_He looks pretty bad._" I thought that he only had a broken arm. He couldn't look that bad could heWell, how would I be if James, Jordyn, and all the Cullen's died?I had no one else to depend on. I knew no other family then them.

That stopped me short for a would I feel? What would I do? Where would I go? God, I can hardly handle thinking about it. How was Trent holding up? How could he? Sure the guy was an ass to me, but I mean, he couldn't be all bad could he?

I know that him and his brothers had tormented me during school, but Trent had looked generally concerned that day at day I had walked in with a bruised cheek from Charlie hitting me.e had looked mad that I had taken the hit that they should have he had to live with Charlie his whole life. It had seemed like he got the brunt of the beatings, from the way it had hardly bothered him when Charlie took him down to the basement.

Did they honestly think it was my fault that Charlie use to beat them? Did they, like James, think I was the cause of their whole suffering? That would explain the beatings at school, and how they stopped after they had seen that colorful bruise on my cheek.

God how could I have been so stupid?

Trent was my half brother. He was related to me in some form. Trent was like James. I could see it. And they looked alike as well. Trent, Mike, and Derrick had the same genes in them that me and James were all alike. James and them all. Except Mike, I think he was stopped me from hurting Derrick that day he took Jordyn from me. He had fought with Mike to defend him when they had both tried to do...something to me. Trent defended his brothers. I defended my siblings.

We were alike. We were related. Stupid revelations, did it have to come now?

I pushed myself forward and ran to the stairs, taking two at a time to get to the second eyes looked around the second floor, my mind grasping to remember the number Dr. Flannigan had told me.

3B. It was right in front of me. Only a few steps away. My feet stepped forward, my hands clutching the cold hard metal of the door.

Trent was on the other side. Could I see him now, now that I actually knew why he had done what he did?

I pushed the door open silently, taking in the room. The walls were plain, unlike the ones in Jordyn's room, with one large window on the left wall.

Trent laid on the bed in the middle of the room. His arm was wrapped in a bulky cast, a few stitches here and there on his face. Wires, like the ones Jordyn had, were atteching him to machines. He was staring out the window, eyes blank, face unmoving.

Would I look like that, if my family had died?

His blue eyes spotted me, running over my form.

"Hello Bella." He said softly.

Bella? Why had he called me Bella? He usually only calls me Swannie, or, when I was staying at Michele's house, Baby Sister. Was it possible he had come to the same conclusion I had?

He turned his head, and Dr. Flannigan was right. He looked like a dead man walking...well...laying.

"Hey Trent." I whispered, moving farther into the room and closing the door behind me.

He sighed, and turned to look back out the window. I could feel his depression reeking off him, and had to stop myself from asking his doctor if he should be on suicide watch.

"You didn't have to come see me. I know you feel bad for me, but you should have stayed with Jordyn. She really needs you."

A part of my mind agreed with his words, but my feet pushed me forward until I was sitting in the chair by his bed.

I looked closer at his cast, and saw that someone had already signed it. _"Some girls had came to see him earlier, but by the way they were talking I didn't think they were family." _The line buzzed in my head, and I realized who it was without even reading the message.

_Hey babe, I missed you!_

_Come over to my place as soon as you get out!_

_I need my man._

_Jessica._

What a bitch. Didn't she care that his family just died? No, she didn't. She just wanted someone to call her boyfriend again. Man candy if you will.

"I saw what you did to the girls. Built up anger can do some damage, huh?" Trent's voice asked, turning his head back to me.

"They made some comments about Jordyn and James. Derrick didn't have to tell them shit. Especaily exaggerated shit." I murmured, slightly angered.

"That he did, my little sister. Derrick was the kind of guy who held grudges. I doubt he really even cared about Jordyn. I think he was just happy to have some one look up to him."

I smiled slightly at the words little sister. For once, they weren't said with hate or malice. They were said like he was trying to make me feel better.

"Are you going to go see her?" I asked, looking pointedly at his cast.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, but then shook his head. "No. I never really cared about her. Derrick made me go out with her. She annoyed the ever living hell out of me though."

I smiled slightly, glad we agreed on something, and relaxed more into my chair.

"Why did you tell the hospital to call me?" I, of course, already knew the answer but I had to be sure.

He didn't even hesitate as he answered. "Jordyn was screaming your name the whole time we were in the car. And I figured you would want to be here. Motherly instincts and all."

"Thanks." I whispered, pulling my legs up to sit on the chair as well.

We were both silent for a few minutes. I was slightly afraid to ask him a certain question, mostly because I was afraid of the answer.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked quietly, not really wanting to, but knowing I had to.

He looked away, thinking, and turned his head back to me."My uncle owns a hotel back in Maryland. I think I'm going to head back their, become his heir. He's offered for a few years now, but Charlie wouldn't let me go. But now? Now who really gives a fuck? I honestly don't. Not anymore."

"That's a good plan." I mumbled, not really knowing how to respond.

The door opened, and low and behold, in walked James.

He plopped down in the seat next to me, and stared at Trent.

Trent stared right back.

After a few minutes of silent conversation, James lifted his hand, and Trent grasped it.

They shared one of those manly one armed hugs, and James sat back down.

"You going to see your uncle?" James asked him, obviously already knowing about Mr. rich-uncle.

Trent nodded silently, and James smiled.

"Good."

I looked between my brothers, and smiled just a little. Obviously, they had been friends before I moved into the house. I broke them apart, but I was glad I could bring them back together.

No one held grudges, and we all discussed some topic no one cared about, laughing a little, and...just being there.

It had made some change in Trent, in my newly found brother.

One day, he would be the rich owner of a hotel, and I knew he would be great.

* * *

Me and James walked back to Jordyns room in silence.

A nurse had shoe'd us out, saying Trent needed his rest, and that visiting hours were almost was only five. Why the hell did visiting hours end so damn early? No way in hell was I leaving Jordyn here alone.

After a few minutes we reached Jordyns room. I let James open the door first, because I knew he hadn't seen her yet. But instead of running in their and embracing her with open arms, he stood completely still.

What the hell?

I leaned around James, and stood, in shock, at the sight before me. Renee and Charlie were sitting on either side of Jordyn, and she was crying. Fuck crying, she was mother fucking sobbing.

"And you're going to come home with us. We're going to be the best mommy and daddy ever, and don't worry, we'll keep big bad James and Bella away from you." Renee said, in a some what soothing voice.

"N-n-no! I-I-I want B-Bella and J-James! I-I ha-hate you." Jordyn said through her sobs.

Charlie looked angered, but he quickly covered it and assured Renee she was just tired. James and me got over our shock, and glared at Charlie and Renee.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get the fuck away from her." James ordered.

Hm, he usually had more tolerance for Charlie and Renee. Maybe they pissed him off one to many times? Charlie looked up, and met James glare with one of his own.

Recovering from my thoughts, I found my voice and glared at Charlie as well.

"Honestly, no one fucking wants you here. Leave." I said, more confident now that James was here.

Renee met my eyes, and I didn't even flinch when I saw hate in them. Part of me cared that my mom hated me, but then I remembered how she wasn't my mom, and never was.

"Jordyn wants us here. We're her mom and dad. We're taking her home tonight. I know you've taken care of her Bella, but now you need to back off. I can't believe how badly you fucked up my baby. She hates people. She hates people because you raised her wrong. You raised her with hate. And it's your fault that she isn't normal. I'm ashamed Bella, I'm ashamed to call you my daughter. And I hope little Edward knows to never touch you, because if you ever became a mother, I don't even want to know those poor fucked up little children." Renee said, glaring at me.

My hand closed into a fist, and I wanted so badly to hit her, I was shaking.

I bit the inside of my cheek, because part of me knew I was a terrible mother. Fuck, I told myself it enough. But...to hear it from someone else? It hurt. It hurt so fucking badly I wanted to die, because I actually tried. I tried to be a mother to Jordyn. While she was with Dave and her pills where the fuck was I? I was feeding a baby and changing diapers. And for her to say that I was a terrible mother when I knew how bad she was, it was really crossing a fucking line.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to? You act like you were ever a good mother, and maybe you were at one point, maybe, but now? Now I don't even want you near Jordyn. Who gives a flying fuck that she came out of you? I raised her. I took care of her. I made her a smart, beautiful, talented little girl. Ask anyone. If you raised her? I wouldn't be surprised if she was a drug addict already. And how the hell can you tell me she is fucked up? She has every right to hate you. Fuck, I have a right to hate you. James has a right to hate you. Everyone in the world has a right to hate you. Now get the fuck out of here, I never want to see you again Renee. You either Charlie. James, Jordyn, and me are lucky we're even alive right now. If a child is crying her heart out just because your sitting near her, I think it's a sure sign she doesn't like you."

My voice was calm, and deadly. I was barely even controlling myself. I honestly wanted to run up to Renee and beat the shit out of her.

"We'll be in charge of who leaves and who stays miss." A controlling voice said from behind me.

Me and James turned and we saw a man, taller then James, in a police uniform. He had three other police officers behind him, and the woman from the hospital. From when Mike almost raped me.

"Hello again Bella. I'm sure you remember me, I'm Marie Campbell remember? Anyway, the hospital called us and since I'm your social worker, here I am." She said, holding her hand out for me to shake.

I took it, shook it, and dropped it. I didn't want to remember this woman. I was trying to forget that shit if she hadn't noticed. Wait, I had a social worker? What the fuck? When the hell did that happen?

"Let's all sit down and discus this situation."

Ha, this lady obviously, did not know my families history. We don't settle things by sitting down and calmly discussing them. We had shouting matches and occasionally a few right hooks were involved.

Me and James shared a look, but chose to sit down without argument. There was a small couch pushed up to the wall that we shared.

I was pissed that Charlie and Renee had taken the space by Jordyn. I should have been sitting there. I should be right next to her, holding her hand and playing with her curls. I glared at Renes hand, for once in my life wishing I had super powers just so I could burn it off with my eyes.

Marie sat down in that doctor swirly chair that the little kids always wanted to spin on.

"This is officer Codee, Corbin, Adam, and Bart. They are here to...take care of a few things." Marie introduced, looking over a file in her hand.

Fuck. Some of us were going to jail. Hell, I didn't do it. I am innocent until proven fucking guilty...maybe.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you, Ms. Campbell, I'm Renee Swan, Bella, James, and Jordyn's mother." Renee introduced.

Fuck Renee, do you want officer Codee to pull her pants down so you can kiss her ass some more?I bit my lip to hide my grin. Stupid voice in my head was going to get me in trouble one day, I fucking swear.

James seemed to be thinking my thoughts, because I could see he was biting the inside of his cheek. Fucking hell, I even think the guards were thinking it.

"Hello Mrs. Swan. It's nice to meet you as well, but I wish it was under more...pleasant circumstances. I've met your daughter Bella once. And your son James, twice now. Now, formalities out of the way, let's get down to busyness." Ms. Campbell said, pulling a briefcase from her side.

Why was she so professional this time? Last time I saw her she was all laid back. Maybe...maybe this visit is more important?

"I've seen some of the hospital reports, and talked to some of the people close to James, and Bella. It seems there were a few cases of abuse? Care to explain that?"

I fucking grinned. I couldn't help it. Renee and Charlie were getting what they had coming to them. About fucking time. James smiled as well, and looked at me from the corner of his eye.

Yeah, we were defiantly thinking the same shit.

Renee sputtered for an answer, and I would have felt bad for her had she not bitched at me about being a mother. In Renee's defense the only thing she did was break a few laws about drugs, and neglect children. Nothing important.

Charlie looked calm, cool, and collected. Asshole probably already had a few excuses up his sleeve. Motherfucker. He opened his mouth, and I already expected the big wad of bull that would probably come out.

"You see Ms. Campbell, my children were bullied at school, which caused more then there fair share of bruises. The school wasn't making a big deal out of it, so we decided not to. I'm sure James and Bella are just telling people we abused them so that they could get back at us for doing nothing." Charlie said, all professional.

Ass-fucking-hole. I hate this man, I honestly do.

Now I know where James gets his smarts from. It's a shame really. I was hoping he was more like some long lost relative in the brain department.

Marie nodded, like she didn't believe him, and jotted some notes down on a piece of paper.

Good job Marie, and to think I didn't like you last visit!

"Well, Bella's therapist, doctors, friends, and adoptive family all say differently."

I love this woman, I really fucking do. I could tell James did as well.

Charlie looked shell shocked. He hadn't counted on James and I having support behind us when someone found out about the abuse.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford and attorny, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" Officer Adam said, while officer Bart and Corbin cuffed Renee and Charlie.

"I have done nothing wrong! You can not arrest me if I haven't done anything!" Renee shouted like a mad woman, trying to pull her arms from officer Corbin.

Charlie was expressionless as he was taken from the room. It seemed like he knew this was coming, like he had been waiting for this day for a long time now.

But the murderess look in his eyes, made me cringe away from him. No way in hell was I ever bailing him out of jail.

I could still hear Renee shrieking down the hall, something about how she wasn't going back to jail, how people in their hated her or something. Like I really gave two shits. I relaxed slightly into the couch, but I noticed Officer Codee was still there.

I gulped, and looked at James.

They weren't going to arrest him were they? James couldn't go to jail! No, I wouldn't allow it.

"Now, as for you three." Marie began, and looked at a file on her lap. "James, you are over the age of twenty one. Do you want to accept responsibility of your sisters?"

James smiled slightly. "I already have that. But, I guess for it to be official I'd have to have a nice big house huh? I have a two bedroom apartment and a baby on the way. But, I know someone who would gladly take care of Jordyn and Bella."

"We would." An old gentle voice said from the door way.

We all looked up, and instantly I saw Carlisle.

My heart warmed. They wanted me? Really? Fucking wow. I thought Carlisle and Esme would have gotten rid of me in a heartbeat for all the grief I caused them.

"Oh Dr. Cullen! I haven't spoken to you in ages! How are Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett? Good I hope." Marie asked, standing to hug Carlisle.

"They're fine Marie. I wish to thank you again for allowing such wonderful children into my home. Bella has made a very positive influence on the children, and I was hoping we could adopt her and Jordyn as well?"

Marie nodded enthusiastically, but quickly turned to see me.

"Bella...I understand you and Jordyn have a very special relationship. Maybe when you turn eighteen, you could call me, and we could place Jordyn under your name?"

I stared in shock at her. Jordyn...actually...officially being mine? Wow...that's...wow...

"Of course! I would, wow, I would love that!" I shouted, fighting the urge to launch myself at this woman and hug her.

Fucking wow.

She smiled brightly. "Great. When you turn eighteen I'll pay you a visit and get all of the paper work taken care of. That should be in a few months right? Now if you excuse me, I have to get Dr. Cullen to sign some papers."

Marie and Carlisle left the room, Codee trailing after them.

Wow.

Just.

Wow.

"Things are actually looking up." James mumbled, disbelievingly. "Look at it. Renee and Charlie are in jail, Michele and Derrick are dead, may they rest in piece, Amy's pregnant, I'm going to become a lawyer, you get to be Jordyn official mother, you get to live with your boyfriend...everything's just...I feel amazing right now."

I laughed a little at how he couldn't finish a sentence, especially when I couldn't either.

"Shall we go share the news?" I asked, already standing.

James opened his mouth like he was about to say something about Jordyn, when a nurse came in and gave her some more pills. Her eyes were already drooping, poor kid.

"Yes we shall. I'll call Amy. She would have been here but she had work. Come on, we can all celebrate in the cafeteria."

I laughed, and me and James left the room, the worlds biggest smiles on our faces.

And the best part was, they weren't fake.

* * *

**Chapter 47: Last chapter**

* * *

_~Now tell me what kinda mother would wanna see her  
son grow up to be an under-a-fucking-chiever?  
My teacher didn't think I was gonna be nothin', either:  
"What the fuck you sticking gum up under the fucking seat for?"  
"Mrs. Mathers, your son has been huffin' ether.  
Either that or the motherfuckers been puffin' reefer."  
But all of this huffin' and puffin' wasn't what it was, either.  
It was neither. I was buzzin', but it wasn't what she thought.  
Pee in a tea cup? Bitch, you ain't my keeper. I'm sleepin';  
What the fuck you keep on fuckin' with me for?  
Slut, you need to leave me the fuck alone; I ain't playing.  
Go find you a white crayon and color a fucking zebra.~_

Eminem - My Mom

_**1 year, and a few months later...**_

My hand clenched around the pen, signing my name, carefully and clearly on the dotted line.

Marie smiled encouragingly at me, and took the document from the desk.

"She's yours." She said, reaching out and shaking my hand. "I hope you have a wonderful life with your daughter."

I smiled back at her, one of those real smiles that I got more and more used to wearing every day.

"Thank you." I whispered, standing from my chair and leaving her office.

I crossed the street, getting into my, yes my, car, the smile still on my face.

My phone rang in my pocket, and I quickly answered the call.

"Hey Edward." I said, happiness radiating through my voice.

"Hey." His voice said, flooding through my ears. "Where are you?"

"Getting into the car. I'm going to pick up Jordyn from school and then go home. Why?" I asked, starting my car.

Carlisle and Esme had helped me get Jordyn signed up for school, and James had gotten me a job at Perkins.

Life was going great for me, and my family.

"Alice wanted us to all go out for dinner. It is your birthday, and you got the custody papers signed. She wants us to all go out and celebrate." Edward informed me.

My smile got bigger as I heard it actually said aloud. It's true, today was definitely a day for celebration.

"Sure, where at?"

"Olive Garden. Me and the guys are going to go out somewhere, so I'll meet you there okay?" Edward informed me.

Where were they going? The Cullen boys usually always stayed home, except for work.

"Okay." I said, still wondering what he was doing.

"I love you." Edward whispered, and hung up.

My heart swelled, and I felt terrible.

Great, my happy moods ruined.

Why couldn't I say it? I know how I feel about him, but I just, I haven't been able to say it.

Why though? Everyone can say it! Hell, Jordyn said it yesterday to some boy in her class.

I closed my phone, and started the car, driving down the road.

How did Edward put up with me? I will never understand that boys patients with me.

I pulled into the parking lot of the elementary school, grabbing the recently signed papers as I headed into the office.

After handing the papers to the office lady, I ran to Jordyn's class room.

Could I help it that I was excited? Jordyn was mine. I'm her legal mother now. She's my daughter. And my sister.

That sounds a bit bad...

The door was open, so I just walked in.

Jordyn was sitting on the ground next to a boy, and I smiled.

If I had known how boy crazy she would be I would have made her stay home. She's already had five weddings.

She's definitely more like James.

The little boy, an inch taller then her, black hair and green eyes, handed her his cookie, and she took it.

Ah, young love.

I slipped over to her teacher, unnoticed, and smiled.

"Hi Ms. Mary." I said, shaking her hand.

"Oh, hello Ms. Swan. I'm glad you're here, I've been meaning to talk to you about Jordyn." Ms. Mary said, sitting at her desk and folding her hands.

I sat on the seat in front of her desk, gesturing for her to continue.

She better not say that Jordyn is dumb or some shit. I've been getting better at controlling my anger, but it didn't mean I still didn't assault people once in a while.

"Jordyn is a delight to have in class. She's smart, she's interactive, she's always nice to people. But there has been some... occurrences."

What the fuck was this woman talking about? She just said great things about Jordyn, what does she mean occurrences? Bitch.

"You see, we have a recess here in which all the grade are together. Even the sixth and kindergartners. Now, the sixth graders tend to make fun of the younger children, and they normally don't care, but Jordyn well..."

Oh shit. Please don't tell me Jordyn inherited the violence jeans. Please god, please.

"One of Jordyns friends, Milton, fell in the mud and got dirty. Jordyn went to help him up, and when she heard some of the upper graders laughing... she said some rather rude things."

I waited, inpatient, for her to continue. It's just words, Jordyn has heard quite a few bad ones in her life though...

"And then, she pulled one of the girls hair, and kicked them all. I have to ask, is their problems at home?" She asked, staring at me with comfort.

I sighed, placing my head in my hands. Why didn't they call me or tell me when this happened? Dammit Jordyn. I am glad that she stood up for herself though.

I know from experience that if she had let it go on, then she would have ended up like me a year ago.

"Well, I already told you about her up bringing. My brother and I always tell her to stand up for herself, and she was doing that. If you ask me, I think it's the schools fault for letting the upper graders mix with them. You all should know how cruel kids can be." I mumbled, mad that she was blaming Jordyn.

Ms. Mary looked shocked at my words. What, did most parents let their kids be blamed for defending themselves? Assholes.

"Ms. Swan, no ones blaming your daughter. We're just informing you of the situation. We're trying to get the school board to allow us to have more then one recess. But, if the situation is affecting Jordyn this much, then in my opinion, you should get her to a therapist."

My eyes narrowed into slits. Did this bitch really just fucking say that? Fucking bitch. Jordyn is fine, she was defending herself! God, since when is that bad?

Obviously, this woman has been sitting on the story time rug way too long. Go back to your rainbows bitch.

I breathed deeply, and clenched my fist, thinking of a way to calm myself so I didn't start cussing her out.

"Well Ms. Mary, if that's what you think, then maybe you should get a white crayon and go color a fucking zebra." I whispered furiously, standing up from my seat, and looking for Jordyn.

A stund silence sat behind me, and I knew the dumb bitch was trying to figure out what I meant.

Dumb ass.

Jordyn saw me, and immediately ran up to tackle my legs.

"Mommy!" She squealed, and I laughed happily at the sound.

"Hey Jo-mo." I said, picking her up, and holding her against my hip.

Jordyn threw her arms around my neck, and hugged me.

I hugged her back, and we walked over to her cuby for her backpack and shoes.

"Oh, mommy, that's Milton! He's my best friend. And guess what? He said he doesn't care about catching cooties around me, because I'm too nice to have cooties!" Jordyn said, pointing at the boy who I saw her with earlier.

"Oh really?" I asked her, looking over at the boy who was clinging to his moms waist.

"Yeah! Can I go say bye?" Jordyn begged, looking at me with her puppy dog eyes.

I sighed, and let her down.

She ran over there, and I watched, laughing as she hugged the Milton boy.

After I finished grabbing everything from her cuby, I walked over to where Milton had his arms around Jordyn and she was pushing him.

"Mommy, Milty won't let me go!" Jordyn complained, laughing.

"Never!" Milton yelled.

I laughed, amused.

"Sorry, he doesn't like saying bye." A woman with black hair said, smiling at the boy.

"It's fine, if she really wanted him to let her go she would make him." I replied some-what jokingly.

"Are you her mother? You don't look alike, except for the eyes." Miltons mother said, confused.

I squirmed under her expression. Should I tell the truth? If I didn't would she think I just looked young, or that I had Jordyn at twelve?

Shrugging, I chose the honest answer. "Technically. I'm really her sister, but I'm also her guardian. Our parents aren't able to take care of us, so we're living with a friend."

Jordyn looked mad at me. "No, you aren't sissy, you're my mommy. My only mommy."

I sighed and chose to agree with her. I don't know what was wrong with her, but ever since she came back from the hospital she wouldn't let me tell people I was her sister.

I'm really starting to wonder what Michele did.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I ignored it, already knowing it was Alice wondering where I was.

"I have to go, I'm sorry." I said, wondering how to get the boy off Jordyn.

"Oh it's fine! But, we should get these two together sometime. I heard at the PTA meeting they might cancel recess, and they can't really talk in class." The woman, who's name I still didn't know, suggested.

I agreed, and after we traded phone numbers and names, she was Anne, we unhooked the kids and went our own ways.

I strapped Jordyn into the back seat, wondering what I should do.

Should I ask her about the fight? Should I scold her? Let her off the hook? What would a good mom do?

I should at least ask her about it. There's always two sides to every story.

After I settled myself into my own seat, I looked back at her.

I took a deep breath.

"Do you want to tell me about how you beat up those Sixth graders?" I asked, still wondering how the hell a six year old girl beat up kids a hell of a lot stronger then her.

Jordyn waved a hand, smiling with pride. "Oh it was easy! I just hit them, like James used to... and like Charlie.. um... yeah, anyway, it was simple!"

I sighed, placing my head in my hands.

Great. She thinks this is an accomplishment.

"Jordyn sweetie, you can't just go around beating up kids. I know that they were being rude and mean to you and Milton, but you can't sink down to their level sweetie. What James and Charlie did was bad, and we can't follow that example by hurting people okay?"

"But, they hit me, and pushed Milton into the mud!" Jordyn screeched, outraged.

I raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to explain, but already plotting to call their parents, or the school.

"You see, me and Milton were playing with the soccer ball, and then this guy came and took it from us. He said we could only get it back if we took it from him, so we started chasing him. Then, one of his friends tripped Milton and kicked him into the mud. I got mad and told them to apologize and give us back our ball, and a girl hit me in the back. I fell, and then when I got up, I did what James and you do."

Those fucking brats! God, how rude kids were. There parents really need to fucking discipline them.

I ran a hand through one of Jordyns curls, sighing.

"I'll call the school tomorrow okay? It isn't right for you to be in trouble for that. You should always defend your self Jordyn."

She nodded, and I turned back around, starting to drive.

* * *

"Couldn't you at least wear high heels?" Alice begged, raiding my closet.

"Uh, no." I said through the wall, slipping on my skinny jeans and top.

As soon as I walked out of the bathroom, she started again, glaring at my duct taped shoes.

"But you can't wear those _things _at a restaurant!"

I shrugged, taking a pair of socks from my drawer.

You would think, I would have gotten rid of them at my first chance, but to me, they were like a badge of honor.

I could go through hell, and still be taped up.

It was a good motto and worked for me.

"Alice, I'm wearing the shoes, just like I do every day. And no matter how many times you make my ears bleed, I will wear them."

Alice pouted, but knew I was serious.

I slipped them onto my feet, smiling at all the duct tape, and the rare parts that resembled a shoe that stuck out here and there.

Me and Alice walked down stairs, and I could hear from upstairs, James giving Jordyn the riot act.

He's been at it for an hour now, trying to get it through her head that what she did wasn't nice.

Stupid Lawyer.

Amy saw me at the stairs, and rolled her eyes at my brother, and her husband.

Little baby Damien cooed from her arms, and I smiled at my nephew.

"James, I think she gets it. She did a bad, bad, bad, bad thing." I teased, running down the stairs.

James looked up, and gave me a brief hug.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm just trying to make sure she doesn't make the same mistakes we made." He said, taking his son from Amy.

I knew she wouldn't, and so did he, so I didn't comment.

My brother had gotten so serious since he became a father. He was still my lovable ass of a protective brother, but he was obsessed with being the best lawyer ever.

"Wheres the guys?" I asked Rosalie, watching, amused, as she tried to avoid talking to James.

I was glad she didn't want to be a bitch today, and I was also happy she was trying to get along with my brother.

"They had to do something." She answered, grinning that 'I have a secret and no way in hell am I telling you, no matter how many times you hit me'.

I swear, she made up that grin just for me.

"Oh." I mumbled, sighing.

Yeah, I missed Edward.

I felt like I wasn't really myself unless he was right next to me. I could always be myself around him. I never had to act.

My heart thudded loudly, and I felt a head ache coming on.

"Let's go" I said, already grabbing a pair of keys and heading out the door.

Everyone followed after me, and I surveyed Jordyn.

How the fuck had Alice gotten her in a dress? The girl wouldn't wear anything else expect for her jeans, and a shirt.

Wonder who she got that from...

I also noticed that everyone else but me was dressed in formal wear.

What the fuck?

And, Jordyn was grinning Rosalie's secret grin.

Why do people like to keep me out of the loop? Assholes.

I pitched my car keys at Rosalie, knowing she was begging to drive my SUV.

She squealed, saying something about loving me, and jumping in the front.

I sat in the back, Jordyn curling into my side, and waited for the long drive to Port Angela's.

* * *

I squirmed in my seat, looking around for Edward. Emmett and Jasper had already came back.

Now where the fuck was Edward?

"Bella, we told you, he'd be here in a few minutes. Work called him in real quick." Jasper said.

I looked up, and almost screamed.

Now everyone was wearing Rosalie's fucking grin.

I'm gonna kill them all. Yep. That's a given obviously.

I twirled my pasta around on my plate, watching as Jordyn ate her pizza.

She didn't weigh as much as normal kids yet, but she was getting their.

"Is it even polite to eat without Edward?" I asked, worried about him.

"Who cares? He could have been here on time, but he chose not to." James said, feeding Damien.

My brother likes to be an ass, I believe.

I stuck a fork full of food into my mouth, relishing in the taste.

I hadn't really even ate all day.

Rosalie and James were the only ones who noticed how I usually only ate once or twice a day, and would often glare at me like if I didn't eat more, then they'd tie me to the chair and force feed me.

Rude people...

"Excuse me ma'am," A voice said, and I turned to see one of the waiters. "I was told to give this to you."

He dropped the paper in front of my plate, and walked away with his nose in the air.

Um, wow. I'm not even going to comment on that...

I picked up the paper, and read it to myself.

_Go outside, through the back - love, Me_

I looked up, and could see that everyone was trying, and failing, to act all nonchalant.

I glared at them, knowing they had something to do with this, before scooting my chair back and walking to the back door.

It said **Fire Exit**, but that door was propped open.

I slipped through the crack, and looked around.

It was beautiful, like a secret garden. There was a small bench, with a pond in the right hand corner, surrounded by twinkling lights.

On the ground was a recess peanut butter cup trail, leading to a small bench.

I followed the line of candy, and sitting on the white metal.

It was cold, like the night, and suddenly, I wished I had my jacket.

I felt a presence beside me, and turned to see Edward grinning at me, and wearing the same thing he had worn the first day I met him.

He ran a hand through my hair, and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"That's what I wanted to do the first time I saw you." He whispered, smiling at me.

I blushed, dropping my eyes to the bench.

Vaguely, I remembered how that day in Biology, when Edward touched my hair, and said a lame excuse about me being asleep.

I leaned over, my heart thudding loudly, I was sure Edward could hear it, and placed my lips against his. I pulled away, just enough, and my whole body was filled with butterflies.

"I-I-I love you." A voice whispered, and I realized it was mine.

My heart thudded more, my arms getting goosebumps.

What would he do? Would he think I was stupid? Would he laugh at me?

Edwards eyes widened, and he smiled so big it looked like his face would break.

"I love you two." He said, kissing me slowly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and for once in my life I felt truly at peace.

**Chapter 48: Epilogue**

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Warm hands encircled my waist, and soft lips kissed my cheek.

"Hello love." Edward whispered, pushing a strand of hair from my face.

Tonight was our tenth anniversary.

I still remembers how Edward had picked me up, after I said yes, and we went to a small chapel.

Alice had set everything up, and it was beautiful.

Small, and full of my friends and family, it was the perfect wedding.

And it was so cute to see Jordyn as a flower girl, and Damien as a little ring boy.

I still have no idea how they had gotten everything ready in an hour.

"Hello Edward." I said, turning around and kissing him.

"Ewe!" A voice screamed, and I could hear footsteps retreating from the kitchen.

I blushed, bright red, and pulled away from Edward.

"Jason." He said, and a small boy came around the corner.

Jason James Cullen was our first born, and he was nine years old. He had my curly brown hair, and Edwards green eyes.

Trust me, he came home complaining about cooties everyday. James swears he's going to be a babe magnet.

"Couldn't you guys get a room, you're scarring the poor kid." Jordyn said, coming around the corner, playing with her little brothers hair.

Jordyn had certainly grown up during the past ten years. Being a sixteen year old, and looking like she did, she had guys all over her.

Edward had to go into protective dad mode a few times.

Jordyn had her curly blond hair stacked up into a pony tail, and the curls went down passed her butt.

"Oh, like walking in on you and Milton didn't traumatize him enough." I said, teasingly.

I was just joking, but when she blushed, I knew something was up.

"Jordyn Vivian Swan!" I yelled.

She winced.

Jason snicked. "Jordyn's in trouble, Jordyn's in trouble."

Jordyn slapped the back of his head.

"Shut up!" She yelled at him, turning and storming down the hall.

Jason, undeterred, turned around and kept chanting.

"Kids are a joy aren't they?" Edward said, pulling me back to kiss him.

I pulled away, and mumbled "Yeah."

Turning around, I focused on cooking my pasta.

"Is everyone coming over tonight?" I asked Edward, knowing he was still behind me.

"Alice and Jasper have to go to Kaitlin's recital but said they'd be here right after it. James and Amy said they'd be here an hour early, and Emmett and Rosalie shall be here on time."

"Can't you just say a simple yes like normal people?" I asked him teasingly.

"Nope." He said, and a cry was heard right after.

Edward was already walking out of the kitchen, going to our daughter Riley.

Riley Ralice Cullen was three years old. She had my brown eyes and curls, with Edwards color of hair.

"Can we go to the park daddy?" I heard Jason ask, and Riley second the opinion.

In five minutes, Edward, Jason, and Riley were all gone.

Those kids are going to drive him crazy.

I stirred the sauce for my pasta, just when Jordyn walked in.

"Get your ass back in that room and put some clothes on." I said, not even looking at her.

"But mom!" She whined. "It's cute! And it's the latest thing."

I looked her over, grimacing.

She had black leggings with a tight dancers skirt, and purple shirt with some band name on it with a black undershirt.

"That's your dancing outfit, not your "Milton's coming over to meet mom and dad." outfit." I told her.

Jordyn had been taking dance for a few years now. It got her to stop beating kids up...

"You're not even my mom Bella." She grumbled, sitting on a bar stool and picking up an apple.

A pain fled through my chest, but I ignored it.

"That's not what you said four years ago." I said, not even looking at her.

I really wished she hadn't grown up.

"Whatever." She said, taking a bite of her fruit. "Do you mind if I have a friend over tonight? Milton has to go to some sci-fi thing."

"You know tonight's our anniversary." I mumbled, not really wanting to say no.

Jordyn has had some trouble meeting friends. With guys all over her, the girls all think she's some stuck up bitch and don't like her.

"Please mom, I promise she'll be nice." She said, batting her eyelashes at me.

I sighed, nodding, and fought the urge to cover my ears at her squeal.

She's been hanging out with Alice way to fucking much.

"What's her name?"

Jordyn looked down at the counter, pushing around a crumb.

"I, um, I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

"Well how did you meet her?" I asked, wanting to at least know something.

"At dance. She's younger then me, but she's really good. I'm going to help her out on her technique a little."

"That's fine, but I hope you don't plan on dancing all night. You have to eat and talk to your Aunt's and Uncles at least."

She nodded, jumping off her seat, and tossing the apple in the trash.

"And Bella," She said, waiting for me to look at her. "I didn't mean what I said. You'll always be my mom."

Jordyn turned away, and walked down the hall way.

That kid, was just so weird sometimes.

I looked up, and noticed I only had an hour left.

I turned off the stove, and walked to my room to get dressed, asking Jordyn to finish dinner for me on the way.

It would probably taste better if she cooked it anyway.

* * *

"And there's my little sister!" James shouted, barreling through the front door.

"And theirs my stalker." I shouted, faking enthusiasm.

James rolled his eyes, hugging me.

"Hey Bella." Amy greeting, joining James in hugging me.

James had gotten his hair cut, short and brushed to look going towards the front. Amy still looked like she had all those years ago, not even aging a day.

"Aunt Bella?" A ten year old Damien said, walking over to me. "Where's Jason?"

Damien was short for his age, and he had Amy's black hair, in a pony tail like James used to wear his.

"Manners." Amy murmured at her son.

"Oh, sorry. Good evening Aunt Bella." Damien said, bowing dramatically.

I could already see James and Amy getting dragged into school everyday for this kid being the class clown and getting in trouble.

I pointed toward Jason's room, and Damien went running.

"Sorry, I'm trying to get him to be a little gentleman. It's not working out well." Amy mumbled, playing with her hair.

"Well with a role model like James, you can't expect too much." I said teasingly.

James knocked my shoulder with his.

"Yeah? Well I don't see Riley cursing and throwing punches she has you."

I stuck my tongue out at him, Amy laughing at our childish antics.

You would think that me and Amy would be best friends, since she's James wife, and how close me and him are, but I just, I don't know... I just don't like her a lot.

And that hasn't changed in the past ten years.

"Um, I have to go talk to Edward about something." Amy mumbled, slipping away from me and James.

You see, in the average human family, it's the guy that would walk away and hang out with each other at these little get parties.

Nah, with us, it's siblings with siblings, and co workers with co workers.

Amy was a nurse at the hospital that Edward worked, so when ever her and James came over, it was pretty simple who would talk to who.

"You still don't like talking to her I take it?" James whispered, following me into the kitchen.

I shrugged. "Well, we don't really have a lot in common. What would there be to talk about?"

I leaned back against the counter, crossing my arms over my chest. James following suit.

Jordyn walked into the kitchen, leaning on the counter across from us.

Ever since she was old enough to understand what me and James talked about, she always butted into our conversations.

"Well, I don't like her either. She's always looking at Emmett, Jasper, and Edward." Jordyn said, stealing another apple from the counter. "And I think I saw her checking out Milton the last time they were here."

James looked at the floor, embarrassed.

Great Jordyn, you're going to make him insecure about losing his wife to a sixteen year old boy.

"Put down the fruit you'll ruin your appetite." I mumbled at her, wanting her to shut up.

Amy made James happy, so we should just shut up and let him live.

Jordyn rolled her eyes at me, taking a bite of the apple.

Brat.

James looked out the window, cracking his knuckles.

Coughing, I looked for a subject change.

"So, um, how's work?"

James smiled grimly at me, then shook his head.

"It's good I guess. Working in SVU is pretty tough but I can handle it."

SVU, Special Victims Unit, had offered James a job as speaking for the people. He defends the people who were raped, or a special victim, and fight against the rapist or other things.

I didn't want him to take the job, but he said it's exactly what he wanted.

"How's dance Shorty?" James asked, looking at Jordyn.

Jordyn grimaced at the nickname.

He had officially assigned her it when he dropped her off at dance one time. All the people there? About three feet taller then her.

"Shut up." Jordyn mumbled, holding the apple in a threatening way. "And it's good. I'm having a friend over tonight."

"And her name is...?"

"Can't say." Jordyn said, while taking a bite of her apple.

James shrugged.

"When is she going to be here?" I asked, looking out the window.

"Um, in an hour. I gotta go set up."

When I turned around, Jordyn was walking away.

James sighed deeply. "Are you sure that's the same fucking Jordyn we used to know? That girl grows more everyday."

"So does her attitude." I mumbled, taking the garlic bread out of the oven.

"What did she do now?" James asked, concern in his voice.

I shrugged, looking away.

It was nice that even after all these years James was still dead set on being my protective big brother. But sometimes, it was a real pain in my ass.

"I don't think she likes it when I act like a mom to her. She told me today that I'm not even her real mom." I whispered, not looking at James. "I-it felt like when Michele and Derrick took her away you know? As if I was losing her all over again..."

James sighed, and I could mentally picture him running a hand through his hair.

"Bella, you know Jordyn loves you like her mother. You're all she has. She's just a teenager. Remember how opposed you were to Michele?" James asked, grinning at the memories. "If you want me to talk to her, I can. But, it's just how kids are at that age. You should have seen Trent and the rest of them always saying shit to Michele."

I nodded, not totally re-assured, but still grateful for James. Without him, Jordyn would have gotten sick of me years ago.

"So, Jordyn has a friend?" He asked, changing the topic.

With that, we lapsed into a comfortable conversation.

* * *

Everyone had shown up already, excluding Jordyn's friend, and we were all sitting around the table.

Laughing, talking, it varied with us.

Alice and Jasper's daughter, Kaitlin, had Alice's black hair, and Jasper's blue eyes. Alice had insisted that her daughter be a fashonista, and had blond highlights put in her daughters hair. She was the perfect combination of Alice and Jasper. She loved to shop, was short, but was calm and witty when needed. At only the age of eight, she had two closets full of clothes.

She was taking Ballet, wanting to be like her hero, Jordyn. She had a Nutcracker recital before coming over, and was still dressed in her costume.

Rosalie and Emmett had a baby boy that took five years for them to have. He was named William Alexander McCarty He had Rosalie's blond hair, Emmett's dimples, and his brown eyes. Will, as Emmett insisted we called him, was really into soccer and video games. The typical boy.

"You two had better play with William." I warned Damian and Jason.

They both smiled, shrugged, and dragged the poor five year old to Jason's room.

God, those boys were too much alike.

Suddenly, the door bell rang, alerting us of a life outside our own.

Jordyn squealed, and ran to go answer.

It must be her friend.

How long has It been since she talked to another girl close to her age? Me and Jordyn must not really be alike, when I was her age, I only talked to her and James, and on those rare occasions that I did talk to people, I didn't squeal and run to them.

Yeah, she defiantly took after James and Renee, much to my disappointment.

"Jordyn has gotten so beautiful!" Alice whispered excitedly next to me. "I can't believe it!"

"Yeah," Rosalie said, adding her two cents. "Last time I saw her she was all awkward and ugly duckling-ish. Now I understand why your last name is Swan."

Ten years ago, I would have beat the crap out of her for that comment. Now? I still want to beat the crap out of her for that comment.

"Rose," I muttered angrily. "You're pushing it."

She looked shocked, then ducked her head in embarrassment.

Rosalie was trying, but she still had a tendency to be a bitch. Of course, I loved her like a sister. But, over the past ten years, I've beat the crap out of her three times now.

Girl just didn't know how to keep her mouth shut.

Dr. Bird thought that my anger management skills were getting better. All I had to do was think about why cussing someone out and beating them up wouldn't be good.

It worked sometimes.

Other times it didn't.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean that the way it came out."

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me to rest my head on his shoulder.

"Shh." He murmured into my ear, trying to calm down.

I could hear Jordyn squealing, and hopes that poor girls parents wouldn't be suing us if something happened to her ears.

"Are you ready?" I heard Jordyn whisper, loudly, to her friend.

Ready for what? Dammit, what was that child planning?

Two foot steps came into the dining room, and James, who sat across from me, stared with confusion, then recognition.

Turning around, I saw a thirteen year old version of me.

With, you know, better clothes and hygiene.

"Why the fuck does your friend look like me?" I asked Jordyn, confused.

"It's Keira! You know, our little sister Keira?" Jordyn squealed again.

I stared, shocked out of my fucking mind.

In all honesty, I had actually forgotten about Keira. No, I mean, I could never forget about her, I just lost hope of ever seeing her again...

James and me, just stayed open mouthed and silent.

"Maybe this was a bad idea..." Keira whispered to Jordyn, blushing and looking sad.

"No, it wasn't." James said, standing up from his chair. "We're just in shock, kid. You have to understand, the last time we ever thought we'd see you again, you were two."

James walked over to Jordyn and Keira, and looked at me with reassurance.

Did he want me to go over with them? Could I?

"Um, excuse us for a few minutes. Enjoy your diner please." I muttered, standing from my chair and walking over to my sisters and brother.

Keira looked shocked as she looked me up and down.

I swear, we were twins with an age difference.

"Let's go out in the back." James said, ushering us to our back door.

"Um, I can't stay long. Nana and Kylie want to take me shopping later." Keira said with a grimace.

"Shit, she's your fucking clone." James whispered in my ear, making me laugh.

Once we were outside, the cold air making my hair flip back and fourth, I looked toward Keira.

"Do they treat you good over their?"

Jordyn nodded, a confused look on her face. "Why wouldn't they? They're my family."

I had to hold back a laugh.

"A life lesson we've all learned the hard way kid, just because your blood, doesn't mean you won't get hurt." James said, grinning at Keira.

The girl rolled her eyes at the nickname, looking a lot like Jordyn then, and looked to Jordyn. "What's he talking about?"

Jordyn shrugged, Liking to act like she forgot her childhood, and looked up at James. "What are you talking about?"

"We'll explain when you're both older." I said, looking between Jordyn and Keira.

But, what if Keira won't be around for me to explain too? What if she doesn't like us and won't come back anymore?

Do we not live up to her expectations she thought of her siblings?

Keira looked a bit sad about not hearing the story, but got over it quickly.

"So, you're Bella, and James? I thought you too hated each other?"

Me and James laughed, remembering how we used to be.

"Yeah, we used to. Last time dear old grannie decided to visit us we fought everyday." James said, laughing still.

Keira nodded, like she understood.

But I knew, no matter how much she looked, and acted like me, she wouldn't ever understand what we went through. She wouldn't understand what kind of measures would push a family so far apart that they almost killed each other. And she defiantly wouldn't understand how two people can become closer from it.

I wonder, would she be different if she had grown up with us? Would she call me mommy, and be inside, eating dinner with our crazy family like it was a normal occurrence?

I'll never know, and part of me is glad for that.

I felt a sudden pain in my head, and my hair was pulled back.

"Stop looking so gloomy dammit!" James said with a laugh in a teasing tone.

"Ugh, it's no fair! You cut your hair just so I can't pull yours." I grumbled, trying to get his hand to let go of my hair.

I could hear Jordyn and Keira, laughing at us.

"Oh yes mighty Bella, I cut my hair just to smite you." James said rolling his eyes.

I hit his head, and instinctively, he let go of my hair.

"You better run James." I mumbled, and he ran.

On my way to run after him, I pulled on Jordyn's hair, and she screeched.

"You had both better run!" Jordyn yelled, and my and James started running around the backyard.

I felt like I was five years old.

As the wind blew through my hair, and threats were screeched at me, I couldn't help but reflect on my life for the past twelve years.

And I knew, I wouldn't have changed any of it.

Being in that situation, it made me who I am. It made me not afraid to kick someones ass or cuss someone out. It made me brave, and smart when I wanted to be. It made me meet the greatest guy I ever knew. It made me and my brother have a closer bond then I had ever seen in a family, and it made me have Jordyn as my daughter. Without my past, I wouldn't have the great family that I have now. If I had a normal life, where nothing serious happened, I can't imagine what kind of person I would be now. I probably wouldn't have met Edward, and I might not have Jason and Riley, or Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. I realize now, that I wouldn't have had anything that I do now.

I turned back to look at the house, and saw all the Cullen's standing in the house, laughing at our display.

Edward smiled at me from behind the glass, and I blew him a kiss, before turning around and tackling Jordyn to the ground. James came right after us, and we all started playfully hitting, kicking and tickling each other.

So as I live my life, I plead with you, never give up, no matter how bad things may seem. It's always darkest before the dawn, and things always seem worse before they get better. Remember, There's always an angel to save you from your hell, you just have to find them.

**For those of you that never noticed, that last line was whispered to Bella in a dream she had. God, an Angel, or her self conscious begging her not to commit suicide gave it to her. :D **


End file.
